La Voluntad del Jefe: En Llamas
by loveangel7
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi ahora es el nuevo Jefe de Vongola, joven y fuerte, pero a diferencia de sus antepasados él se caracteriza por su bondad. Dervan aprovechará el momento para volver realidad todas sus pesadillas y ésta vez su ambición no cesará. A pesar de todo, la amistad genuina prevalecerá y el amor por su gente será más fuerte que nunca.
1. Objetivo I: Un nuevo cielo

**La Voluntad del Jefe: En llamas**

\- Toma tu lugar – dijo Primo a modo de orden, alentándome a sentar en aquel trono tallado en piedra. Yo caminé hacia ella temblorosamente y me di media vuelta para sentarme, entonces pude ver miles de rostros pertenecientes a Vongola y Primo continuó hablando solemnemente - He aquí, Vongola Décimo, Jefe de Vongola.

Con esa última palabra, Primo volvió a convertirse en una llama de voluntad y desapareció ante mi vista.

\- Su frente siempre fruncida, mientras blande sus puños en una postura de oración, él es _Vongola Decimo_. Jefe de Vongola.

\- ¡Viva el Vongola Décimo!

\- ¡Viva el Vongola Décimo!

\- ¡Viva el Vongola Décimo!...

Nunca creí que este día llegaría o por lo menos deseaba que nunca llegara, de todos modos me reconfortaba la idea de saber que ahora podía protegerlos a todos. Pero había algo que me inquietaba… mi intuición me advertía que mi mente todavía no lo comprendía todo...

En momentos cómo esté, sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa: Ahora era Jefe de Vongola, el Décimo Vongola y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué significaba eso realmente?...

 **Objetivo I: Un nuevo cielo.**

Los últimos días fueron días de mucha tensión para todos nosotros. Mi vida cambió repentinamente de ordinaria y tranquilidad en la ciudad de Namimori a algo que jamás soñé… Había aceptado convertirme en el Jefe de Vongola y cuando decidí eso, todo cambió. Ahora vivía en el castillo Vongola, el cuartel general. Mi habitación era más grande que mi propia casa y el dinero, negocios y propiedades que había adquirido eran abundantemente desconcertantes… no… no me gustaba pensar en eso, en vez de darme tranquilidad sólo lograba preocuparme más. Ahora estaba al mando de toda Vongola y también era la cabeza de la alianza que Vongola tenía con otras familias. Y todo esto por culpa de Dervan… ellos… ellos son la cabeza de una alianza de familias que están en contra de Vongola, se opusieron porque según ellos Vongola ha gobernado el bajo mundo por ya mucho tiempo, y era momento de cambiar. Lo cierto es que no se sabe mucho más sobre ellos, no conocemos donde se refugian ni quién es el Jefe, pero… ellos nos habían causado mucho daño…

Los últimos días fueron muy intensos por los cambios y continuos ataques de Dervan y todo para al final ser el nuevo Jefe de Vongola. El Vongola Décimo.

Era increíble pensar por todo lo que tuve que luchar para llegar a esto. Toda mi vida había huido de este momento, esperando que si me resistía podría vivir una vida normal, lamentablemente esa nunca fue una opción para mí... aún así estaba tranquilo al saber que había hecho lo correcto, porque ahora tenía la posibilidad de proteger a mi familia y amigos, además en aquel momento delante de esa multitud que aún vibraba con emoción, podía sentir una nueva razón para luchar, una razón que hacía revivir las llamas en mi frente y puños… Quería llevarlos de nuevo a la Vongola que era en sus inicios, a la que fue en los tiempos de Primo...

En estos momentos la ceremonia de sucesión había concluido formalmente y todos los que participamos en ella ahora nos encontrábamos en el jardín trasero del castillo Vongola, el cuartel general; donde había comenzado una modesta fiesta. La música clásica resonaba delicadamente en el ambiente, mientras bandejas de vino y bocadillos recorrían el lugar. Los hombres de Vongola disfrutaban el ambiente junto a sus mujeres y niños. Por un momento todo parecía estar bien.

\- ¡Despierta! - gritó Reborn – desde hace tiempo que no dices ni una sola palabra – reclamó con una copa de vino en las manos.

\- ¡Eres muy joven para beber! – reclamé.

\- No seas aguafiestas… - se quejó bebiendo un poco de su bebida, para luego sonreírme burlonamente. ¿En qué momento pensé que me haría caso? Reborn siempre haría lo que quisiese.

\- Bueno ahora eres mi jefe, - dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, con una sonrisa divertida - eso es algo que hay que considerar.

\- ¡No me leas la mente! – grité cabreado.

\- Bueno eres el Jefe de todos los que están aquí, así que no es muy sorprendente.

Mi mirada fue a nuestros alrededores, todos los presentes vestían con atuendos muy elegantes y se reunían en grupos, supongo para hacer conversación. De vez en cuando, algunos desviaban su atención disimuladamente hacia mí, me miraban por unos segundos y luego volvían a lo que estaban haciendo antes; disfrutar de la comida y la bebida. Otros eran menos prudentes y se quedaban mirándome por bastante tiempo, con una mirada fija… Era muy incomodo y no se les podía criticar, porque ahora yo era la noticia, toda una novedad; yo era su nuevo Jefe… Jefe de todos lo que estaban a hectáreas a la redonda – suspiré – ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?... No tenía ni idea.

\- Será mejor que te concentres,- me advirtió Reborn - allá vienen los jefes de las familias aliadas.

\- ¡Eh!...

Me di media vuelta y ahí vi a los Jefes principales de la mafia dirigiéndose hacia mí. Hace pocos días me los habían presentado para firmar los tratados de alianza con mi nombre. A pesar de no conocerlos muy bien, algunos ya tenían mi afecto, pero otros… no lo sé… supongo que debía conocerlos mejor. Muchos de ellos ahora venían acompañados con otras personas, supongo sus hombres de confianza, lo que estaba causando algo de alboroto en el lugar pues muchos de los que antes estaban disfrutando de la fiesta ahora habían detenido sus actividades para ver el encuentro de los Jefes de la alianza.

\- Vongola Décimo muchas felicidades, debe estar muy feliz de al fin tomar control de Vongola – dijo sonriente Ricardo el primero de los siete en hablar.

\- Eh… si, gracias – él era un hombre alto de edad media y cabello claro. Jefe de Faustantte, la familia más poderosa después de Vongola, en el tratado de alianza. Ricardo vestía con gran elegancia y detrás de él había dos personas que lo vigilaban con cierto recelo, parecían estar nerviosos.

\- Fue asombroso ver a Vongola Primo. Al parecer usted tiene más habilidades de las que se puede ver a simple vista - Su mirada por alguna razón mostraba diversión y su sonrisa era algo… no lo sabía decir con certeza…

\- Tsuna, lo lograste bien hecho – dijo esta vez Dino-san acompañado de Romario. Dino-san tenía una amplia y sincera sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que elevó inmediatamente mi ánimo.

\- Muchas gracias Dino-san.

\- Veo que al final pudiste convencer a Kyoya – comentó divertido.

\- Eh… sí, eso creo – susurré recordando nervioso su palabras.

"Me deberás una…"

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar esas palabras. Hibari había abandonado las instalaciones del castillo después de la ceremonia, parecía que necesitaba estar en un lugar más reservado y con menos gente para no perder su autocontrol. Hibari no estaba de buen humor después de la ceremonia de sucesión; había aceptado convertirse en el guardián de la nube oficialmente y además…

\- Décimo, déjeme felicitarlo y desearle mucho éxito – deseo Branco, quien siempre llevaba un abano. Jefe de Driamon. Este hombre me producía cierto desagrado, probablemente era el olor a tabaco que tenía.

\- Es un placer tenerlo ya oficialmente entre nosotros – añadió Alan con una sonrisa algo petulante, Jefe de Branccio.

\- La renovación de Vongola es algo bueno, especialmente con un joven tan prometedor como usted – aseguró Franco, con una segura y potente voz, Jefe de Nerande, la más fiel a Vongola – debo admitir que me asombró sus logros.

\- A todos nos asombró – confirmó Gotama, Jefe de la familia Bobino, y también Jefe de Lambo, un señor de estatura bastante baja y regordete- felicidades, Décimo.

\- Muchas gracias, a todos.

\- Sin duda esto será bueno para la alianza – continuó Ricardo.

\- Debemos concertar una reunión lo antes posible para hablar de negocios - pidió Alan.

\- Déjenlo en paz - dijo esta vez Dino – ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

\- Así es, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso – dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien - Sawada-san, muchas felicidades – dijo con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa. Uni, la encantadora Jefe de Giglio Nero. Recientemente su familia se había unido a la alianza, siendo ésta la cuarta familia más poderosa, después de Faustantte de Ricardo y Cavallone de Dino. Ella era alguien en quien podía confiar y que conocía muy bien.

\- Uni, muchas gracias – dije sonriente.

\- Déjeme decirle que se ve encantadora señorita, – comentó Branco - aún me resulta difícil pensar que usted está al mando de Giglio Nero.

\- Por supuesto, pues fue mi madre quien me dejó a cargo – respondió rápidamente Uni.

\- Y nosotros estamos muy felices con esa decisión – aclaró su eterno protector, quien apareció detrás de ella, tomándola desprevenida - Princesa. La he estado buscando.

\- Gamma... Muchas gracias – dijo sonriente.

\- Yo propongo una reunión en estos días, aprovechando que todos no encontramos en la misma área- pidió Branco - Me gustaría debatir sobre las cuotas que cada familia debe solventar mensualmente, además Vongola debe rendir cuentas del dinero provisto por parte de la alianza en los últimos años.

\- ¿Cuotas?...- susurré con pavor ¡Oh, rayos!, ¡No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando!

\- Sí – continuó hablando Alan - yo también estoy muy interesado en profundizar la propuesta que nos hizo anteriormente Vongola, sobre la instrucción de nuestros hombres.

¡Propuesta de Vongola! ¡Instrucción! ¿¡De qué hombres!?

\- Además, ahora que Vongola está en peligro, debemos concertar un plan para movilizar a los escuadrones que sean necesarios – dijo esta vez Franco – Estoy preocupado por los movimientos que pueda realizar el enemigo. Sin embargo confiaremos en la buena estrategia, que el Décimo Vongola seguramente ya debe tener.

¡Se equivoca! ¡No tengo ninguna estrategia!

\- Por Dios, no es momento de discutir esas cosas – insistió Dino-san – aunque estoy de acuerdo, una reunión el día de mañana sería lo más adecuado.

\- Si, yo estoy de acuerdo – afirmó Uni – ahora que Giglio Nero forma parte de la Alianza, y que Vongola ha cambiado de mando, supongo que muchas cosas deben ser reestructuradas.

\- Entonces, Vongola Décimo, proponga una hora y un lugar el día de mañana.

\- ¿Eh?... - ¿¡Qué se supone que les iba a decir?! ¡No sabía de qué estaban hablando! – Mañana a las cinco de la tarde… aquí mismo – intente proponer, era la misma hora a la que nos habíamos visto la anterior vez.

\- Bien – aceptó Alan.

\- Estaré puntual – aseguró Franco.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la propuesta, el problema eran todas las cosas que querían debatir, yo no tenía idea de la mitad de ellas.

\- Perfecto – dijo sonriendo Ricardo – Ahora qué tal si nos tomamos unos tragos para relajarnos y festejar – sugirió.

\- Por supuesto – aceptó Branco siendo seguido por las sonrisas aprobatorias de todos los demás.

\- Claro – acepto Dino – que dices Tsuna ¿nos acompañas?

\- Eh… no gracias, por esta vez, paso – me disculpé. Yo y el alcohol no éramos una buena combinación. Parecían decepcionados pero inmediatamente vieron a Uni como siguiente blanco, aunque ella era tan solo una niña…

\- Por favor inviten a Gamma en mi lugar – pidió ella.

\- Por supuesto, usted está bienvenido a unírsenos – ofreció Franco.

\- Claro, gracias - aceptó y luego se volteó para despedirse - Décimo. Princesa.

La mayoría de ellos se dio media vuelta alejándose de nosotros pero…

\- Décimo – me llamó Gotama – Recuerda lo que le prometí –me preguntó sonriente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por agradecimiento a todos los años que cuidó de Lambo, y por hacerlo formar parte de su familia, le he traído un presente – explicó mientras señalaba un lugar con su brazo izquierdo, al seguirlo con mi vista, pude ver un camión donde dos hombres abrieron las puertas y pude ver un gran arsenal de armas… había desde cuchillos y antiguas espadas, hasta grandes y muy peligrosos proyectiles.

-¡QUE! – chillé en espanto.

\- Espero que le guste – sonrió satisfecho con el mismo y se fue inmediatamente detrás de los demás.

\- Tenemos suerte- dijo Reborn - se dice que las armas de la familia Bobino son las mejores.

\- Pero… - ¡Era demasiado!... - ¿¡Dónde habías estado!?- reclamé al darme cuenta de su desaparición.

\- Aquí mismo, escuchando todas las tonterías que piensas.

\- Eres muy cruel Reborn – me quejé llorando.

\- Aun te queda mucho por aprender – dijo sonriente.

Entonces mi mirada se dirigió a los Jefes de las familias aliadas mientras se marchaban. No tenía idea de las cosas que decían, ¿Qué se supone que les diría mañana?... seguramente tendría que hablar con Nono al respecto – suspiré - ¿Cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan complicada? Casi extrañaba el lavar platos en los restaurantes… - suspiré una vez más - Los Jefes de la familias aliadas… de alguna manera estar con ellos era algo estresante.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Uni, que aun veía como se marchaban, su rostro parecía preocupado o tal vez concentrado. Eso me inquietó.

\- Uni… ¿estás bien?

\- Eh… - volteó a verme algo sorprendida pero sonrió – todo está perfectamente bien – respondió y luego vio a Reborn con un gesto cuestionador.

No pude preguntarle mucho porque inmediatamente llegaron los muchachos.

\- ¡Décimo! – llamó Gokudera-kun, saludando con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se están divirtiendo?- preguntó Yamamoto, el mismo divertido.

\- Sí, pero ¿Dónde estuvieron?

\- Estábamos echando un vistazo, en el centro de control – explicó Yamamoto un poco más serio.

\- Sí, – confirmó Gokudera–kun – al parecer hasta ahora no hay nada fuera de lo normal, cabeza de césped se quedó allá. ¡Esos bastardos de Dervan aún no asoman las narices!- chilló cabreado, se notaba que estaba tan frustrado con la situación que si Lambo estuviera cerca lo usaría como pelota de basquetbol.

\- Ya veo…

En realidad… todos estábamos estresados con la situación. Sabíamos que Dervan atacaría pero hasta ahora no lo habían hecho y eso nos parecía muy extraño. Nono Vongola había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias. Giannini, Spanner y Shoichi-kun habían estado reforzando la seguridad y además se había mandado a cinco mil hombres a asegurar los perímetros. Me pregunto qué es lo que estaba pensando Dervan ¿Es que no pensaban atacar? ¿Sería así de fácil? ¿Realmente me podía confiar?

\- ¡Uni-chan! – se escuchó chillar, cosa que me alejó por completo de mis pensamientos. Tanto Kyoko-chan cómo Haru gritaron desde lejos y venían a paso acelerado para encontrarse con Uni.

\- Que bueno volverlas a ver – dijo Uni, con una gran y sincera sonrisa, una de esas que sólo Uni podía formar.

\- Viniste a la ceremonia – comentó Haru alegremente.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Kyoko-chan.

Pronto las tres empezaron a charlar y reír. Las tres se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas en el futuro y ahora que lo pienso no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo- Sonreí- Era bueno verlas así de felices.

\- Se emocionan por cualquier cosa – se quejó Gokudera-kun.

\- No tiene nada de malo – respondió Yamamoto con una sonrisa despreocupada – ellas son buenas amigas.

\- Sí – dije aún feliz por la escena.

\- Han visto como la gente mira a Tsuna-san – comentó Haru dramáticamente.

\- ¿Eh?...- ¿Qué cómo me miraban?

– Lo observan detenidamente como si fuese una clase de extraterrestre.

¡EXTRATERRESTRE!...

\- ¡Eso es natural! – reclamó Gokudera-kun – ¡El extraordinario evento de ver a un extraterrestre solo puede ser comparado con poder ver al Décimo! - explicó con luces en los ojos.

\- ¿Lo acabas de llamar Extraterrestre? – Preguntó Reborn.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó desesperado - ¡No confunda mis palabras Reborn-san!

\- Calma, calma… - intentó apaciguar Yamamoto - aunque es un poco extraño… - meditó, y luego sonrió ampliamente - Tsuna eres muy popular.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Siempre lo fue – corrigió Reborn – claro, sólo con sus subordinados.

\- ¡Reborn!

Todos comenzaron a reír junto a él y yo solo pude suspirar en evidente derrota. Mi popularidad era un tema bastante discutible…

Pronto desde el norte, el volumen de la música subió repentinamente, llamando nuestra atención. Era una clara invitación a que la fiesta se animara aún más.

\- Parece que es momento de bailar – dijo Reborn.

\- Oh… ahí vienen los demás – dijo Yamamoto.

Intenté buscar con la mirada, para ver de quien se trataba, pero sin aviso alguno, fui casi atropellado, convirtiéndome en un torbellino que giraba y giraba.

\- ¡Bianchi-chan! – escuché gritar a quien parecía ser Dr. Shamal y una vez más estaba girando como un trompo.

\- ¡Aléjate! – chilló Bianchi mientras le lanzaba uno de sus pasteles envenenados dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Me congelé por unos segundos e intenté acercarme a él para ver si estaba bien. Cuando creí que ya estaba muerto. Dr. Shamal lanzó lejos el pastel unido a un pañuelo, y se levantó vigorosamente en busca de una nueva presa. Su mirada iba de derecha a izquierda, buscando la posible futura conquista. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y se acercó a nosotros para tomar la mano de la tímida Chrome.

\- Bella señorita… ¿le gustaría bailar? – propuso tomando su mano y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella. Chrome estaba totalmente sonrojada y se notaba que no sabía qué hacer, pero su rostro luego mostró una gran sorpresa y fue rápidamente cubierta por una densa niebla. ¡Esta sensación!

\- Kufufufu ni lo pienses – respondió Mukuro desafiante con tridente en manos. Shamal soltó rápidamente su mano, decepcionado, y en tan sólo un parpadeo Chrome volvió a la normalidad.

Pero Shamal no se dio por vencido, se dio media vuelta y no tuvo que buscar mucho para tomar la mano de Lal.

\- Que tal usted, bella señorita. ¿Quiere bailar conmigo?

\- Apártate Kora – dijo esta vez Colonnello.

\- Eh… - Shamal desvió su mirada a Colonnello y sonrió - No lo pensé de ti, mi querido amigo, ¿estás celoso?

\- De que hablas – respondió rápidamente Colonnello – Lal, te matará.

Colonnello estaba en lo cierto porque Lal parecía hecha un volcán en erupción y por supuesto que sin piedad tomó su mano y con una llave mortal lo estampó contra el suelo. Enterrándolo, para su funeral.

\- Esto es el colmo – susurró cabreada mientras yo y los muchachos nos reíamos divertidos, ella nos fulminó con la mirada – Por cierto, me preocupa lo ocurrido en la ceremonia – dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros

\- A que te refieres – preguntó Gokudera-kun.

\- Es muy extraño que Primo fuera capaz de aparecer en esta época – dijo seriamente parecía estar realmente preocupada.

\- No te preocupes por eso más de la cuenta – pidió Reborn – esto es una fiesta, deberíamos bailar.

\- Es cierto – estuvo de acuerdo Uni – divirtámonos.

Yo sonreí y mi mirada se fue a mi derecha de donde salía esa música y donde se encontraba un salón que había sido decorado para el baile. Las chicas al verlo sonrieron en asombro y casi corrieron para llegar a aquel lugar, nosotros las seguimos. No me asombraba su alegría pues el lugar era como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Este se encontraba separado del castillo y formaba un gran salón en forma circular. Las flores cubrían el lugar por medio de enredaderas que trepaban las paredes blancas del lugar, pero que sin embargo dejaban libres los grandes ventanales. Al entrar al salón, me asombré con el gran espació y pude ver que el techo estaba hecho de madera y las flores colgaban de él, siendo igual de abundantes que las que se veía por afuera. Era un habiente pacifico y lindo para las chicas, pues la madera, las flores y la música le daban un toque mágico.

Al pasar pocos segundos la gente fue ingresando al salón, llamados, por aquella música. El salón era grande y podía recibir fácilmente miles de personas. Rápidamente muchos personas llenaron el lugar, sin embargo me asombró el reconocer a muchas de esas personas. Al preguntar a Reborn me dijo que toda esta gente ocupaba altos cargos dentro de Vongola y dijo algo como… "la plebe no puede entrar a este lugar" sonreí nervioso, creer que toda esa cantidad de personas eran importantes dentro de Vongola me ponía inquieto. Mi mirada se dirigió a la entrada del salón y muchos eran acompañados por sus mujeres y niños, me parecía extraño, creer que tenían familias comunes y no eran simples matones, me hizo reflexionar acerca del tipo de personas que pertenecían a Vongola. Por la puerta vi ingresar a Nono y a sus guardianes, parecía que no se les apetecía bailar, porque al entrar se sentaron rápidamente en grupo en una de las mesas disponibles. Cuando la música empezó a tocar pensé que de inmediato se pondrían a bailar, pero nadie se dirigía al centro de la pista. Era difícil ser el primero… Aunque en ese preciso momento una pareja se animó a bailar… ¡Qué!... ¡ERAN MIS PADRES!... Mi madre y mi padre bailaban en el centro, cada uno de ellos estaba más hipnotizado que el otro, ¡esos dos podían provocar caries de sólo mirarlos!… - suspiré - Qué vergüenza… Bueno al parecer ya no iban a ser los únicos en la pista, porque inmediatamente otras parejas se acercaron al centro. Dr. Shamal había conseguido una conquista, al parecer era una de las camareras, que se notaba que a estas alturas ya estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado la invitación, su rostro mostraba los horrorizada que estaba por la cercanía de Dr. Shamal. Uni también se había animado a bailar, para sorpresa de todos estaba feliz bailando con Tazaru. Sonreí un poco y mí mirada escaneó a los que aún nos encontrábamos en el salón sin bailar. En la izquierda estaba Varia… lo extraño era que junto a ellos se encontraba una mujer con un vestido rojo bastante corto, parecía estar… coqueteando… con… ¡Levi!… de pronto Bel estalló en rabia y clavó tres cuchillos, ¡En la chica!... una niebla misteriosa la cubrió rápidamente y un muchacho con sombrero de rana apareció. Fran.

\- Bel- Sempai… eso dolió… - se quejó

\- Deja de hacer estupideces, o te mataré.

\- No tienes porque regañarlo – defendió rápidamente Lussuria – A ver, a ver – dijo dando dos aplausos, cómo tratando de llamar la atención o intentado poner orden en su alocado grupo - ¡Hagan un fila! ¡Bailaré con todos ustedes!

\- ¡VOIIII! – chilló Squalo - ¡Deja de ser tan pervertido!

No pude ver mucho más porque de pronto eso se convirtió en una bola de puños, patadas y… algunos cuchillos… y espadas… Ellos estaban tan locos cómo siempre…

Mi mirada se dirigió una vez más al centro de la pista y ya habían nuevas parejas. Esta vez los señores Sasagawa también se habían animado a bailar cerca de mis padres. El señor Miura había sacado a bailar a Haru, mientras su madre los miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa en los labios, sentada en una mesa que compartía con Gokudera-kun, al parecer él tampoco tenía ganas de bailar. Mi mirada buscó a la única chica con la que quisiera bailar. Kyoko-chan veía divertida cómo Haru regañaba a su padre por haberle pisado un pie. Lastimosamente ella estaba acompañada por Chrome y la señora Martha - Suspiré deprimido – era imposible que mi sueño se volviera realidad.

\- ¡No desesperes joven enamorado! – escuché a mis espaldas, mi cabeza giró ciento ochenta grados y cómo era de adivinarse, ahí estaba Reborn vestido de Cupido – aquí esta Rebono-love para ayudarte.

\- ¡No mientas! ¡No eres ninguna clase de Cupido ni nada que se le parezca!

\- ¡Cállate y observa! – me reprendió mientras venía hacia a mí con una patada voladora y con esta misma se impulsaba lejos de mi cara; aterrizando cerca de de Gioell y Yamamoto. Reborn les susurró algo al oído y sonrió complacido con sí mismo.

\- Si es una petición especial del Señor, no puedo negarme – explicó Gioell, que elegantemente se dirigió hasta las muchachas y extendió su brazo a la tímida Chrome. Ella después de sonrojarse mucho aceptó bailar con él.

\- Está bien – aceptó Yamamoto tranquilo después de haber escuchado a Reborn. Entonces él fue y sacó a bailar a la señora Marta que sumamente avergonzada aceptó. Entonces Reborn regreso a mí.

\- Estos son los poderes mágicos de Rebono-love – se jactó – ahora la chica que te gusta está libre.

\- ¡No mientas! ¡No fue ningún poder!

\- Eso no importa. Mira Kyoko está sola, es tu momento – me molestó Reborn – ve a bailar con ella.

¡QUE BAILARA CON KYOKO-CHAN!

\- No seas cobarde – me regañó y de una patada me mandó a volar; aterrizando justo a los pies de ella.

\- Y así el amor vence – dijo Bianchi alegre – eres un genio Reborn.

\- ¡Ni de Broma! – grite cabreado desde el suelo.

\- Tsuna- kun ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una consternada Kyoko-chan que se había hincado para estar a mi altura.

\- Eh… ¡Sí! – dije parándome de un salto. Ella se incorporó junto a mí.

Mi corazón dio un salto para pararse por unos segundos y luego revivir como un caballo salvaje debajo de mi camisa. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, podría jurar que chorreaba humedad de ellas ¡No era buen momento para sudar! Mi respiración se entrecortaba, ¡No podía respirar! ¡Me iba a ahogar!

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Tsuna-kun? – preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Qué si quería bailar con ella?... me repetí mentalmente… ¡No! ¡Seguramente me tropezaría! O peor aún ¡La haría tropezar!

Ella ladeo su cabeza y noté cómo su mirada aún estaba expectante por mi respuesta. Seguramente ella quería divertirse cómo las demás que ahora estaban bailando, además se había quedado sin compañía por mi culpa (No, por la culpa de Reborn)

\- ¿Bailarás?- me preguntó una vez más.

\- Claro – respondí súbitamente seguro de mi mismo… inmediatamente vi extraña a Kyoko-chan… - ¿Eh?

\- ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó rápidamente nerviosa.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada!, ¡Absolutamente nada! – dije riendo nervioso… cálmate, me dije a mí mismo.

No era buen bailarín, pero al parecer eso no le importaba a Kyoko-chan. Ella estaba tan sonriente cómo siempre y todos nos miraban… - suspiré, parecía estar sobre una nube- ¡Ella era tan linda! parecía estar soñando, en verdad estaba soñando. Una vuelta por aquí, una vuelta por allá, no era tan difícil como había temido… definitivamente estaba en el cielo… de pronto mi espalda chocó con la de alguien y giré mi cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

\- Perdón – dije rápidamente.

\- No se preocupe, Décimo – dijo Ricardo sonriente.

Pero antes de que pudiera girar mi cabeza para seguir bailando, mis ojos se agrandaron en terror al ver brillar uno de los rincones del salón, una explosión fue la que produjo esa luz y un gran estruendo a continuación, haciendo volar en pedazos los ventanales. Sin perder el tiempo otra explosión se escuchó en otra esquina. Kyoko-chan se tensó en mis brazos por el miedo, mientras una serie de explosiones se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor.

En tan sólo un segundo, la tranquilidad se convirtió en desorden y el sueño en pesadilla…

Cómo si fuera mi instinto entre en modo híper última Voluntad, por segunda vez en el día lo había logrado sin la ayuda de Reborn ni esas píldoras. Esta vez había sido totalmente espontáneo. En mi frente apreció esa llama y mis guantes se convirtieron en acero encendiéndose en llamas. Mi mirada escaneaba los daños producidos, pero no había ninguno… ¿Qué realmente había pasado? Entonces volteé para ver otra de esas explosiones… ¡Era una ilusión!... algunos de los presentes habían caído en la trampa, otros, se habían percatado de la situación y aún seguían en pie y alertas. Entones se produjo una explosión cerca de mí, no temí que me hiriera pues era una ilusión, sin embargo me di cuenta que Kyoko-chan aún permanecía cabizbaja, sujetando fuertemente sus oídos y en completo temor. Ella no se daría cuenta del engaño de la ilusión y podría salir lastimada, si no hacía algo pronto.

\- Natsu – llamé e inyecté llamas a la caja Vongola, que recientemente había recuperado - Mattelo di Vongola Primo.

En mis hombros apareció el manto de Primo y rápidamente cubrí a Kyoko-chan con él. Entonces pude escuchar la explosión justo encima de nosotros y Kyoko-chan se tensó aún más. Cuando retiré el manto de ella, pude ver su rostro afligido.

\- Es una ilusión – expliqué.

Ella pareció comprender, pero aún así podía ver el miedo que la paralizaba. Se escucharon un par de explosiones más y luego todo ese alboroto cesó. Todos estaban aún alertas y se miraban el uno al otro, temerosos. Entonces Haru apareció ayudando a caminar a Chrome quien se sostenía débilmente con su tridente.

\- Chrome – dije alarmado.

\- En medio del caos, un hombre atacó a Chrome – explicó Haru con preocupación.

Dieron un paso más y Chrome le sonrió a Haru para al fin postrarse en el suelo y así poder descansar. Se la notaba muy cansada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kyoko-chan consternada corriendo para ayudarla.

\- No se preocupen, no es nada – respondió débilmente – Pero… Boss, no tengo la energía para crear el campo de protección.

\- No te preocupes por eso, necesitas atención médica – dije preocupado por su débil estado de salud.

\- No es necesario – dijo tercamente – pero las ilusiones que vimos… alguien en este salón las está creando. Supongo que fue la misma persona que intentó atacarme.

\- Infiltrados – concluí.

\- Sí – afirmó Gokudera-kun que apareció caminando junto a los señores Miura – confirmamos infiltrados en Vongola, en las bases alrededor del mundo. No es extraño que se hayan aparecido aquí también.

\- Sí, pero esto es diferente – aseguró Reborn que apareció de repente en la cabeza de Yamamoto, junto a Bianchi, Futa, I-Pin y Lambo - algo muy malo está sucediendo. Estamos con la Elite de Vongola, eso quiere decir que el enemigo ha llegado a estas alturas en la organización.

\- ¡Casi matan a Lambo! – chilló enojado.

\- I-Pin preocupada – confesó la pequeña.

\- Hemos estado conviviendo con el enemigo – dijo ésta vez mi padre que se acercaba junto a mi madre y los señores Sasagawa.

Todos nos habíamos reunido y al parecer estaban sanos y salvos. Mi mirada se desvió de izquierda a derecha, escaneando todo el lugar con la mirada, al parecer no había heridos y aquellos que habían caído en la trampa lentamente se levantaban del suelo, ilesos. Eso me tranquilizó de alguna manera, a pesar de la crítica situación, todos se encontraban bien.

\- ¡Onii-chan! – chilló Kyoko-chan al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – reclamó su madre.

¿Onii-san?... La preocupación me hiso volver a mi estado normal, la llama de mi frente se apagó y mis guantes de acero se convirtieron en unos de lana. Pensé por unos segundos y me acordé que Gokudera-kun me había dicho que Onii-san se encontraba en el centro de controles, seguramente con los técnicos. Levanté mi mano para tocar mis auriculares y encender la comunicación con el centro de controles. Los muchachos hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¡Giannini! ¡Spanner! ¡Shoichi-kun! ¡¿Pueden oírme?!

\- Te oímos Vongola – respondió Spanner.

\- ¿¡Onii-san!?

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY SAWADA! – gritó a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Ahhh!- exclamé alejando los auriculares de mis oídos. A pesar de que casi rompe mis tímpanos eso me relajó. Lo dijo tan fuerte que incluso Kyoko-chan pudo oírlo, lo que la tranquilizó de inmediato.

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¡HABLA MÁS BAJO! – regañó Gokudera-kun.

\- ¡Perdón me olvidé! – gritó una vez más.

\- Ese estúpido – dijo cabreado Gokudera-kun.

\- Tranquilízate Gokudera – intentó apaciguar Yamamoto mientras se frotaba el oído – no creen que fue muy extraño – comentó esta vez más serio - las ilusiones crearon algo de caos, pero se podía ver fácilmente a través de ellas. ¿Por qué las habrán hecho?

Yamamoto tenía razón… ¿Ese era el gran ataque de Dervan? ¿Simples ilusiones que casi no afectaron a nadie?... No, por supuesto que no. Con Dervan nada era seguro y lo que uno cree que significa algo, no lo es y viceversa. Dervan siempre tenía un objetivo mayor, más retorcido. ¿Qué estarían buscando esta vez?...

\- Estamos bajo ataque del enemigo – advirtió Giannini repentinamente - Tres naves se acercan a nuestros territorios, estarán aquí pronto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó ésta vez Reborn.

\- Cinco minutos, con suerte diez.

\- Debemos reunirnos y pensar que hacer – dijo Reborn y como casi una respuesta inmediata, se escuchó fuertemente por los altavoces.

\- Se exhorta la presencia del Décimo y sus guardines, la novena generación demanda su presencia en el fondo del salón – las miradas de los muchachos se encontraron con la mía por unos segundos, acordando lo que haríamos, listos para correr a donde se nos había llamado, pero no habíamos sido los únicos que escucharon el mensaje.

\- Estamos en camino – avisó Shoichi-kun.

\- Shoichi, Spanner y el joven Ryohei van en su encuentro – indicó Giannini - yo me quedaré manejando el centro de controles.

\- Gracias – dije y sin más se cortó la comunicación.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Nono – dijo Reborn – y encontrarnos con los técnicos, debemos elaborar una estrategia de defensa lo antes posible, hay muchas mujeres y niños aún en las instalaciones del castillo.

\- Sí – concordé, dispuesto a marchame.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó el señor Sasagawa - queremos saberlo.

\- Ustedes no deben entrometerse – respondió Gokudera-kun agresivamente – nosotros nos encargaremos.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves…?!

\- ¡Papá! – chilló Kyoko-chan mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarlo y detenerlo simultáneamente - cálmate por favor.

\- Es la verdad – siguió explicando Gokudera-kun más tranquilo - ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

\- Será mejor que no intervengan – dijo ésta vez Reborn.

\- Pero… - susurró el señor Sasagawa, podía ver la impotencia en su mirada, sin embargo…

\- Podrían esperarnos aquí – pedí – será mejor así. Bianchi, podrías cuidarlos.

\- Sí – aseguró dando un paso hacia adelante – no deben preocuparse, yo los cuidaré.

\- I-Pin también lo hará.

\- Lambo los protegerá.

Ambos niños dieron pasos hacia adelante, animados por ser de utilidad frente a esta situación. Yo sonreí cálidamente.

\- Gracias.

\- Espera un momento, - me detuvo el señor Sasagawa - ¿qué pasará con mi hijo?

\- El viene en camino – expliqué - le pediré que venga con ustedes en cuanto se pueda.

El señor Sasagawa me miró por unos segundos, parecía que la impotencia aún le hacía hervir la sangre, pero había algo más en su mirada... ¿Indecisión? él estaba debatiendo consigo mimo, si yo era de fiar o no. Si podía confiarme la seguridad de sus hijos o no… Poco tiempo después su mirada se volvió más tranquila y soltó mis hombros para dejarme ir.

\- Enseguida volveremos, no se preocupen- intenté tranquilizarlos - Muchachos vámonos.

Enseguida comenzamos a correr hacia el fondo del salón, atravesándolo por el medio, a pesar de que las bombas habían sido falsas, todo el salón estaba hecho un caos. Había algunos que habían caído en la trampa, siendo tirados al piso y recibiendo algunos golpes en el proceso; ahora ellos estaban siendo atendidos por los que se encontraban cerca. Muchos se encontraba en desesperación, algunos, muy pocos tenían niños que lloraban con gran amargura, mientras otros abrazaban a sus mujeres para tranquilizarlas, otros estaban preocupados por la situación, pues esta era muy extraña, pero al verme corriendo me veían con algo de esperanza. En realidad todos me miraban con anhelo y esperanza. Entones entendí que ellos confiaban en mí para arreglar la situación.

\- Décimo, es por aquí – me llamó un hombre que junto a otros habían logrado hacer un perímetro de seguridad. Reservando un área especial para nosotros.

\- Gracias - dije mientras me hacía paso y entonces pude ver a Nono y a sus guardianes.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Estás herido? – preguntó alarmado.

\- No, todos estamos bien, todos pudieron ver a través de las ilusiones.

\- Ya veo, que alivio - confesó.

\- No es el momento para esto – se quejó Gokudera-kun – debemos pensar en algo rápido.

\- Tienes razón – concordó Nono – esas ilusiones fueron muy extrañas. Sin embargo Varia ya está buscando al responsable.

\- Y conociéndolos no tardaran en encontrar al responsable – dijo Gokudera-kun algo molesto.

\- Eso no es todo – informó Reborn – los técnicos nos avisaron que tres naves vienen en camino, estarán aquí en pocos minutos.

\- Entiendo – dijo Nono con semblante aún tranquilo - de todas maneras, escuadrones de rang están resguardando las inmediaciones, tres naves no serán un problema, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

No…

Nono se equivocaba. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, en verdad. ¿Por qué atacarían de esa manera? ¿Por qué?... Primero nos atacaban con simples ilusiones que no habían hecho mucho daño y ahora mandaban tres naves para combatir a 5 mil hombres de Vongola, era irracional, totalmente una locura, incluso yo que no era bueno para este tipo de cosas, hubiera mandado muchas más naves, más personas para poder atacar ¿Por qué mandar a simples tres naves? ¿Era acaso tan débil su poder de ataque? ¿Qué harían ellos frente a casi un ejército de Vongola?, ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Por qué se suicidarían de esa manera?

Sui…ci…dio…

Suicidio… la palabra rondaba en mi cabeza pero no tenía sentido…

\- Tsuna – llamó Reborn.

\- Algo malo está pasando – intente decir, mi intuición me lo advertía – debemos ir allá, de inmediato.

\- No te preocupes, Tsunayoshi-kun – intentó animarme Nono – no debes precipitarte, el jefe de Vongola debe ser reservado cómo último recurso.

¿Último recurso? Nono pretendía que me quedara aquí… Por alguna razón sentía que no podía contradecirlo, él tenía más experiencia que yo, probablemente debía seguir sus instrucciones. Pero… Esta sensación… era muy extraña. Me concentré por unos segundos en la mirada de Nono, él parecía ser sincero al respecto, en verdad creía que estaríamos bien y que no era necesaria mi intervención. Yo también lo creía, dudaba que nos pudieran hacer algo serio… pero nada de esto tenía sentido, acaso no lo podían ver, a caso Nono no podía percibirlo… era muy extraño… Sabía que yo podía juzgar mejor la situación por mi intuición, pero Nono también la tenía, es que su intuición no le decía que algo raro estaba pasando; Su intuición estaba fallando o mi intuición estaba fallando, o ninguna de las dos…

En seguida detrás de mí aparecieron corriendo los técnicos junto a Onii-san, ingresando rápidamente al área que se había formado para nosotros. Los tres se encontraban cargando monitores y muchos cables.

\- Vongola – llamó Spanner – instalaremos monitores para ver la situación allá afuera – me avisó mientras se inclinaba en el suelo y comenzaba a trabajar.

\- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Shoichi-kun y yo sentí alivio de que alguien más lo creyera – sus movimientos rayan en lo absurdo. Creo que están tramando algo más grande y esto fue una distracción.

\- Sí, es posible – estuvo de acuerdo Reborn.

\- Creo que deberíamos evacuar a todos del salón – sugirió Shoichi-kun con seguridad en la voz.

\- Yo no pienso igual – dijo esta vez uno de los guardianes de Nono – Aunque por el momento todo está bajo control, aún estamos bajo ataque del enemigo, la única manera de evacuar a toda esta gente es por el jardín, eso me parece más arriesgado que quedarnos aquí.

\- Sí, pero… - intente decir pero me callé, tenía razón… Pero si algo realmente malo llegase a suceder ¿Cómo era posible que nos pusieran en un lugar sin escapatoria? Estábamos encerrados, esos niños y mujeres estaban encerrados… y no sólo ellos, también mi madre y las chicas… - Lo que debemos hacer es pensar en una manera de evacuar a los invitados lo antes posible.

\- Aunque quisiéramos evacuar, no hay ninguna manera de hacerlo – dijo Shoichi-kun – aunque… - dijo esta vez y tocó su auricular – Giannini, mira los mapas para ver si hay una ruta de escape subterránea.

\- Un momento por favor – escuché decir en mis auriculares - El salón tiene una puerta de escape – explicó- en el piso, en la parte trasera al oeste. Esta puerta dirige a un pasadizo bastante estrechó, pero que los llevará a los subterráneos del cuartel general.

\- Gracias - dijo Shoichi-kun – podemos evacuar a la gente de esa manera, pero nos tomara algún tiempo evacuar a todos los invitados dentro del castillo.

\- Hay que hacerlo – dije decidido.

Shoichi-kun me sonrió pero rápidamente desvió su mirada a Nono, con consternación.

\- Está bien, pues ahora él es el Jefe, si él lo dice así tiene que ser – dijo sonriendo amablemente – a mí en lo personal me parece una buena decisión, algo exagerada, pero la prudencia es un don que puede salvar muchas vidas. Ya se está viendo cómo será tu mandato, Tsunayoshi-kun.

\- Bien, yo me encargaré de eso – asumió Spanner mientras se levantaba del piso dejando tres pantallas en el suelo – ya instalé los monitores, yo los llevaré a los subterráneos, allí será difícil que el enemigo pueda llegar.

\- Te ayudaré – dijo Onii-san.

\- Onii-san - dije en susurro y el volteó para verme y sonrió entendiendo el porqué de la preocupación en mi rostro.

\- No te preocupes, me encargaré primero de los niños y luego llevaré a Kyoko y Haru a un lugar seguro.

\- Gracias.

Pero antes de que Spanner u Onii-san pudieran marcharse, Giannini se comunicó con nosotros por los auriculares.

\- Estamos transmitiendo en la pantallas lo que está sucediendo en el exterior con los escuadrones de Vongola – explicó y en seguida se mostraron muchas imágenes en los monitores que se encontraban en el suelo - Las imágenes recolectadas son de las cámaras de vigilancia que están al alrededor de toda la zona – explicó.

Me concentré en los monitores donde se veían a varias personas vestidas de traje, con armas en las manos, listos para cualquier cosa. Algunos de ellos estaban tensos, parecían tener algo de miedo, otros estaban deseando que llegaran los ejércitos enemigos. La mayoría de ellos mostraba gran determinación en la mirada.

\- El enemigo llegará en unos segundos a nuestras tierras – avisó Giannini- Se ha establecido una ruta de comunicación entre el Décimo y los escuadrones. Puede dar órdenes Décimo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – dije sin pensar y mi voz se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Enseguida Reborn saltó a mi hombro y tocó mi auricular interrumpiendo la comunicación y luego me dio la patada más fuerte que haya sentido en mi vida, mandándome varios metros lejos y provocando cierto daño a la pared que me detuvo. Me había quitado completamente el aire y estaba teniendo dificultades para llenar mis pulmones nuevamente. Me sentía mareado y mi corazón latía ferozmente.

\- ¡Levanta la mirada! – gritó indignado Reborn.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido, todavía me encontraba abrumado por la situación, no lograba entender que había sucedido. Entonces levanté un poco la mirada y con uno ojo entre abierto pude ver de nuevo las pantallas en las cuales se reflejaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los hombres que había visto ahora parecían más inseguros, miraban de un lado a otro esperando que algo ocurriera, algunos agarraban sus armas con mayor miedo y otros confundidos casi la soltaban.

\- Es hora de que madures, la gente que está allá afuera está dispuesta a morir – reclamó Reborn mientras se acercaba a cada paso – ya no puedes tener esa indecisión, una palabra tuya hará que ellos tengan la determinación necesaria o logrará que la pierdan por completo.

\- Reborn… yo…

No pude decir nada, porque de inmediato se vieron hombres avanzar hacia nuestros hombres y parecía que la guerra comenzaría. Sin embargo aparecieron más de los que prevenimos, eran demasiadas personas, muchos enemigos, más de los que traerían simples tres naves. Las balas comenzaron a volar a través del campo. Eran una batalla común pues no se utilizaban llamas de voluntad, ni cajas, sin embargo no dejaba de ser extremadamente peligrosa. Los hombres de Vongola se refugiaban en los árboles buscando protección de los ataques enemigos, mientras buscaban la oportunidad para atacar ellos mismos. Sin embargo algo en el comportamiento de nuestros enemigos me llamó la atención, sus movimientos no eran comunes… mi cuerpo se paralizó unos segundos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… eran ilusiones… ¡Los enemigos eran ilusiones! ¿¡Qué significaba esto!?... ¿Por qué Dervan utilizaría ilusiones? ¿Por qué?... Los hombres de Vongola seguían luchando y no se daban cuenta de la verdad detrás de ese engaño y era de suponerse ya que ellos eran de los más bajos rangos, además esas ilusiones eran fuertes, seguramente reforzadas con llamas de voluntad ya que se veían transmitidas por las pantallas. Las ilusiones más fuertes pueden engañar hasta los aparatos electrónicos. ¿Qué debía hacer?... En seguida vi cómo se preparaba el enemigo para disparar misiles de largo alcance, al ver esto todos los que se encontraban luchando se desesperaron e intentaron detenerlos sin saber que esos misiles eran ilusiones, sus intentos fueron inútiles y los misiles fueron disparados… lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue inaudito, se escuchó un gran estruendo y una luz cegadora me hizo cerrar los ojos y la fuerza de la explosión me hizo retroceder en el aire. El impacto había llegado al salón, en la parte izquierda al frente. Enseguida escuché otra explosión, esta vez a la derecha del salón. ¿Cómo ilusiones pudieron engañarme? No sabía con certeza que era lo que quería, sin embargo por intuición entré en modo híper última voluntad y salí disparado al frente del salón, aún no podía ver los daños por el polvo, pero no tuve mucho tiempo porque las estructuras rugieron deshaciéndose, mientras el techo empezaba a desmoronarse cayendo sobre las personas.

\- Natsu – llamé e inyecté poder en la caja Vongola – Modo ataco, mittena di Vongola Primo – junté poder en mi mano y lancé el ataque al techó - Big Bang Axcel – convirtiéndolo en cenizas, que pronto cubrió todo el lugar como nieve negra.

¿Cómo simples ilusiones pudieron destruir el lugar donde estábamos?...

Me desconcertaba, pero tenía la respuesta, pudo destruir el lugar y acertar en su objetivo porque esos misiles eran absolutamente reales.

El humo ahora había empeorado, pero pronto pude distinguir dos escudos hechos por llamas tipo trueno. A la derecha estaba Uni y el que mantenía ese escudo era Gamma. Mi mirada escaneó a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, todos estaban en el suelo cubriéndose de los escombros que aún caía del techo, pero sanos y salvos, por su lado al parecer, no habían heridos. Al lado izquierdo se había formado un campo protector más grande, aún más compacto y definido, era una estructura curvilínea y su defensa aún estaba en pie, los trozos del techó que caían eran desintegrados por los rayos de la llama. El humo comenzó a disiparse y pude ver a mi madre y a las chicas… entré en pánico, volé hacia ellas, pero sorprendido me paré, suspendido en el aire; vi de donde se había formado ese campo protector y me sorprendió, pues en el anillo Vongola de Lambo, aún brillaba su bien definida llama de voluntad. Esta tenía el atributo de la dureza y era tan o más definida que la de Gamma, el eléctrico.

\- Lambo… tú…

Al ver que el peligro había pasado, el campo de protección desapareció. Lambo había protegido a más personas de las que podría haber imaginado y ninguna estaba en el suelo y todos estaban limpios pues ni los escombros los habían tocado. Volé rápidamente hacia ellos, para encontrarme con ellas…

\- Mama, Kyoko, Haru – dijo Lambo - ¿Están bien? – preguntó.

\- Sí – dijo mi madre – gracias a ti Lambo, muchas gracias.

\- Lambo – llamé y pronto todos tenían los ojos puestos en mi - gracias… por protegerlas.

En su rostro más maduro vi un gesto aún infantil y sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón, entonces se desmayó. Antes de que las chicas pudieran hacer algo yo me impulsé con mis llamas para poder atraparlo. Su cabeza cayó en mis manos, parecía estar durmiendo.

\- Gracias, Lambo – dije una vez más.

\- Esa vaca estúpida- dijo Gokudera-kun a mis espaldas - si que tiene agallas – alagó sonriente.

\- Hizo un gran trabajo – dijo esta vez Yamamoto.

\- Sí – afirmó Onii-san – Lambo… eso fue extremo.

\- Fue más que eso – dijo esta vez Reborn – fue capaz de convertir toda su energía en llamas de voluntad, fue casi una explosión de determinación, eso es casi imposible aún para Tsuna.

Sonreí. Estaba… orgulloso de él. Lo tomé en mi brazos y se lo entregué a Onii-san, este lo colocó en su espalda, acomodándolo lo mejor posible.

\- Lambo no nos volverá a salvar por el día de hoy – dije – Onii-san, por favor, llévalos a un lugar seguro.

\- Sí, puedes confiar en mí, pondré a salvo a todos.

\- Gracias.

\- Tsuna – llamó mi madre un poco consternada - ¿Estarás bien?

\- Sí – afirmé – vayan con Onii-san, él los pondrá a salvo.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Nosotros… - respondió Reborn – nosotros debemos encargarnos de esto.

\- Vayan – dije esta vez serio.

Kyoko-chan y Haru tomaron por la espalda a mi madre, sorprendiéndola y le sonrieron amablemente.

\- Vayamos – dijeron ambas y se fueron detrás de Onii-san.

Miré a mi alrededor y por el lado de Lambo no había ni una persona herida, ni siquiera había polvo en sus trajes, al lado de Gamma sucedía lo mismo, sí tenían polvo, pero nada más, no habían heridos, pero mi mirada se dirigió a la puerta por donde aparecieron algunas personas… Eran aproximadamente unas veinte personas, de las cuales ocho estaban heridas.

\- Décimo – me dijeron acercándose.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Cuando el ataque comenzó nosotros fuimos asignados a cuidar la entrada del salón, pues sabíamos que usted se encontraba aquí. Cuando los misiles impactaron, la fuerza de la explosión hirió a algunos y otros fueron heridos por los escombros.

\- Entiendo- dije y busqué con la mirada y encontré a Shoichi-kun – necesitamos ayuda médica.

\- Los servicios médicos están en el castillo, debemos llegar allí – explicó.

-Bien –dije sin embargo, podía ver que había personas en muy mal estado, algunas no podían caminar.

\- ¿No hay camillas, para llevarlos?

\- No – respondió Shoichi-kun- debemos llegar al centro médico.

\- ¡Bien! – escuché decir a mis espaldas – ¡hagamos una fila! – dijo con su estridente voz Lussuria - ¡mientras vamos los iré curando!

\- Gracias – susurré.

\- No lo hago por ti – explicó – son ordenes del Noveno.

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Varia nunca seguiría mis órdenes, por alguna razón eso no me molestaba, al contrarío, me aliviaba.

\- Muchas gracias, de todas maneras.

\- ¡Muy bien, vayamos! – dijo e inyectó llamas de voluntad a su caja del cual salió un pavo real que cubrió con sus llamas tipo sol a todos los heridos. Estos comenzaron a avanzar hacia adelante cómo mejor pudieron. Pero muchos de ellos no se encontraban en condiciones para caminar…

Los muchachos y yo, intercambiamos miradas y fuimos a ayudarlos. Entonces sujeté por la espalda a uno de esos hombres y pasé su brazo por mi cuello, intentando sostener su peso con mi propio cuerpo.

\- ¡Décimo! – dijo alarmado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté algo consternado.

Por un momento no supo que decir, y me miró totalmente desconcertado.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo después de un rato e intentó caminar a mi lado.

Atravesamos el salón y los ayudamos hasta la entrada del pasadizo que los conduciría al castillo, y a una atención médica. Sin embargo, gracias a las llamas del sol. Muchos de ellos ya se habían recuperado. Entonces pudimos dejarlos tranquilamente e ingresar al lugar donde se encontraba Nono.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun – llamó Nono al verme llegar – ya hemos encontrado a los responsables de las ilusiones.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, Squalo y Bel, se acercaron a nosotros arrastrando a dos personas, delante de ellos estaba Mammon junto a Fran.

\- Vaya, vaya, que patética broma es esta- se quejó Mammon mientras caminaban en nuestra dirección - ¿Qué significa esa rana?

\- Bel-Sempai, lloraba todas las noches por Mammon – explicó Fran - y me pidió que usara esta rana para superar su depresión.

Una vena explotó en la frente de Bel y a pesar de esta arrastrando el cuerpo del traidor, con una sola mano rápidamente lanzó tres cuchillos a la cabeza de Fran.

\- Bel-Sempai… eso duele…

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

\- ¿Entonces puedo quitarme la rana de encima? – preguntó escéptico - No es mi estilo.

\- No – aseguró mientras le lanzaba más cuchillos - morirás con esa capucha puesta.

\- Que escandalosos – se quejó Mammon.

Al llegar hacia nosotros, tiraron al piso a los dos traidores, justo a nuestros pies.

\- Aquí están los traidores- dijo Squalo

\- Me encantará sacarles las tripas – añadió Bel.

\- Debes decidir que harás con ellos – dijo Nono – la traición se paga con la vida.

\- ¿Qué?… - susurré atónito.

Yo… ¿Qué?... yo no podía hacer eso…

\- No, por favor – rogó uno de ellos - tengan piedad. Tengo una familia que proteger, ¡se los ruego! – su rostro estaba deformado por la angustia y el otro simplemente sollozaba cabizbaja.

\- Tsuna – me llamó Reborn – tú debes tomar una decisión, eres el Jefe.

De ninguna manera les quietaría la vida, pero… tampoco podía dejarlos libres…

\- Deberíamos llevarlos al cuartel general para hacerles interrogatorios – sugirió Gokudera-kun – tal vez podamos obtener información de ellos.

\- No nos sirve de nada matarlos aquí – dijo esta vez Yamamoto.

\- Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun… – susurré agradablemente sorprendido por sus intervenciones. Ellos sabían que esto era difícil para mí, por eso sugirieron eso, además estaba seguro que ellos jamás se atreverían a hacer algo tan cruel y a sangre fría.

\- Tan blandos cómo siempre – se quejó Squalo – si siguen así, pensaran que cualquiera puede traicionarnos.

\- De todas maneras lo hicieron o no – refuté – aún sabiendo las consecuencias, Vongola está repleta de infiltrados y traidores. Deberíamos llevarlos al cuartel general y tenerlos vigilados, por el momento.

\- No recibimos órdenes tuyas – se quejó Bel - que quede claro, Varia es el escuadrón de asesinato de la novena generación. No escucharemos tus órdenes. Pues si el noveno decide matarlos, aquí mismo lo haremos.

\- Suficiente – dije esta vez Nono – el Décimo ahora es su Jefe, le deben lealtad.

\- ¡VOI! ¡El idiota de nuestro Jefe jamás lo permitirá!

\- Xanxus… - meditó Nono - entonces mis órdenes son que acaten las órdenes del Décimo.

\- Vaya, vaya que escándalo – se quejó Mammon – yo seguiré al que me pagué mejor.

\- Bel-Sempai… - dijo Fran – este niño es muy ambicioso… no sabe lo que es la lealtad.

\- Cállate – dijo con enojo Mammon mientras enroscaba con víboras a Fran, éste ni se inmutó.

\- Bel- Sempai… podrías decirle que no me gustan las serpientes… Mukuro me torturaba con ellas.

\- ¡VOIII! ¡Dejen de jugar! ¡Haremos lo que nos piden por órdenes del Noveno! ¡Ahora!

\- Lo que diga capitán Squalo – dijeron todos con tonos burlescos y de mala gana tomaron a los dos ilusionistas y se abrieron paso a través del salón para ir al cuarte general, Squalo se quedó mirándonos.

\- Lo digo en serio – dijo Squalo con mirada penetrante – si siguen siendo tan blandos, tendrán muchos problemas, piénselo bien.

\- Nosotros jamás le quitaríamos la vida a alguien a propósito – dijo Yamamoto – no somos así, además nuestro jefe nunca lo aceptaría.

\- Yamamoto…

\- Algún día se arrepentían de ser tan blandos – dijo mientras nos daba la espalda – puede que ese día este más cercano de lo que se imaginan – entonces se marchó.

\- El puede tener razón –dijo Reborn - pude que tengan problemas por esto, pero es lo correcto.

\- Sí.

Mi mirada se dirigió a las pantallas que habían sido instaladas por Spanner y vi que muchos se encontraban ocultos entre los árboles, los hombres de Vongola parecían cansados, pero las balas seguían volando por el lugar atravesando sus refugios. Los enemigos parecían eternos, era de esperarse pues eran simples ilusiones. Debíamos ir al centro de la batalla para acabar con toda esta farsa.

\- Vayamos – dije – no podemos permitir que sigan siendo engañados de esta manera.

\- Boss, mire atentamente por favor – me pidió Chrome mientras señalaba el monitor.

Chrome… me pareció extraña su petición, pero decidí creer en ella y dirigí mi mirada a los monitores una vez más, y me quedé observando los movimientos de todos por unos segundos. Los hombres de Vongola estaban agotados, se notaba claramente por el rápido subir y bajar de sus pechos además de la tensión en sus rostros. Los enemigos, eran claramente ilusiones, cómo eran creados en gran cantidad, se podía ver eso fácilmente por el caminar tan extraño, además ellos no respiraban. Entonces mi mirada captó algo totalmente diferente, entre las ilusiones de los enemigos, vi la tensión de los músculos de algunos de ellos y cómo sus pisadas eran normales además de sus respiraciones y facciones en el rostro ¡Ellos eran enemigos reales! Y todos ellos se encontraban en primera fila como si fueran los sacrificios.

\- Debemos ir – dije repentinamente desesperado - Algo muy malo está sucediendo.

\- Décimo ¿Qué sucede?

\- Dentro de las ilusiones de los enemigos existen personas reales.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme hacia ellos sin embargo algo me detuvo.

\- Cálmate, no podemos arriesgarnos a que salgas herido, debes confiar en tu gente - dijo Nono - tú cómo su Jefe debes mantener la compostura. Vongola es fuerte e invencible, no nos derrotarán.

Pero si me quedaba más tiempo, mi intuición me decía que ocurriría algo malo. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en que no me involucrara?

\- No podemos perder más tiempo – dijo Chrome ansiosa – estas ilusiones son muy poderosas.

\- A que te refieres.

\- Ilusión… o real… Escondido en una ilusión, está lo real, de una ilusión, una falsa ilusión, dentro de toda la verdad se esconde la mentira y dentro de la mentira se esconde la verdad, esto es la niebla. Eso es lo que Mukuro-sama decía. Boss, es peligroso…

\- Tiene razón – dijo Yamamoto - Primero sentimos explosiones que son falsas, luego creemos que llegan enemigos, pero vemos rápidamente que también son ilusiones, sin embargo las ilusiones nos disparan con armas reales causando explosiones reales, y luego nos damos cuenta que entre las ilusiones de los enemigos hay enemigos reales.

\- Si esto sigue así – dijo Gokudera-kun - pronto nos veremos envueltos en su engaño.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Nono…

\- ¡Dame-Tuna! – dijo Reborn cabreado – Entiende esto, eres el Jefe de Vongola, las personas que están halla son tu responsabilidad ahora. Si hubieras seguido tu intuición hace mucho tiempo que ya habrías detenido esto, pero te quedas aquí, sin tomar decisiones, ya no puedes hacer eso. Te vas a quedar aquí viendo cómo tus camaradas están allá siendo engañados por el enemigo. Tú no eres esa clase de persona, estás aquí por las palabras del Noveno, pero cada jefe siempre se ha caracterizado por algo, no es bueno pensar que todos deben actuar de la misma manera.

\- Reborn.

\- Ahora eres tú el Jefe de Vongola, el Décimo Vongola, entiéndelo de una vez. Tú eres el que toma las decisiones.

Sus palabras cayeron en mi cómo bombas, haciéndome reaccionar. La gente que estaba allá afuera yo no era la responsabilidad de Nono. Ellos eran mi responsabilidad y si hubiera seguido mi intuición desde el principio nada de esto habría sucedido… Debía tomar mis propias decisiones…

\- Entiendo… – susurré y entonces me dirigí a Nono – Vongola no es invencible, usted lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos en el futuro, pero yo lo viví. Además no dejo de sentir que algo anda muy mal aquí. Algo malo está sucediendo y tenemos que parar con esto. Muchachos, prepárense.

\- ¡Sí!

.

.

.

* * *

"La voluntad del Jefe: En Llamas" es la continuación de "La voluntad del Jefe: La Sucesión" así que si no lo leyeron les invito a hacerlo, encontraran la historia en mi perfil de autor.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haya estado muy confuso, jejeje quise jugar con los elementos de la niebla, ser o no ser ese es el dilema. En fin estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de KHR, en verdad estaba ansiosa por hacerlo. Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, y por favor dejen sus reviews, ahora más que nunca los necesito para continuar escribiendo. El próximo capitulo se publicará dentro de dos semanas como es de costumbre, sin más que decir me despido deseando que tengan unos maravillosos días por delante. Bye, bye.


	2. Objetivo II: Suicidio

Ilusión… o real… Escondido en una ilusión, está lo real, de una ilusión, una falsa ilusión, dentro de toda la verdad se esconde la mentira y dentro de la mentira se esconde la verdad… Ese era el verdadero significado de la niebla.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué atacarían de esa manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mandarían a un grupo reducido de personas a pelear junto a un ejército de ilusiones? Era irracional pensar que nos engañarían por mucho tiempo. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

 **Objetivo II: Suicidio**

Mis llamas me impulsaron fuera del salón, a toda velocidad, a mis espaldas me seguían Gokudera-kun con su Sistema CIA y Yamamoto impulsado por sus espadas cortas. Rápidamente nos encontrábamos volando por encima del bosque mientras a nuestras espaldas se cerraba el poderoso campo de fuerza hecho por Chrome, que resguardaba tanto el salón, como el catillo Vongola – respiré profundamente - Eso me dejaba mucho más aliviado…

A lo lejos podía ver dos grandes bandos, de mi lado, los hombres de Vongola, y justo en frente de mi, millones de enemigos, que eran ilusiones y no lo eran. Me impulsé con más velocidad dejando atrás a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto y fui justo al medio del enfrentamiento, donde sabía que se encontraban los verdaderos enemigos. Aterricé justo en la franja donde se intercambiaban los disparos y rápidamente desplegué una gran barrera hecha con mis llamas de voluntad, impidiendo que los ataques del enemigo, reales o no, pudieran penetrar.

\- ¡El Décimo Vongola peleará con nosotros!

\- ¡Viva el Décimo!

\- ¡El acabará con todos!

-¡SI!

La emoción de todos por mi llegada no hizo otro cosa que incrementar cuando vieron a Gokudera-Kun y a Yamamoto volando hacia el lugar de la batalla. Llegaban justo a tiempo pues el enemigo había lanzado bombas por encima de mi barrera que fueron detenidas rápidamente por el sistema CIA de Gokudera-kun, fortaleciendo la barrera que había formado. Yamamoto se quedó por unos segundos en el aire, observando lo que ocurría detrás de la barrera y luego descendió para esperar junto a los hombres de Vongola, expectante y listo para cualquier imprevisto.

\- Sus órdenes Décimo – pidió uno de los hombres de Vongola.

\- La mayor parte de los enemigos, son simples ilusiones – traté de explicar a todos - Solamente algunos de ellos son personas reales. Actúen con cuidado.

Miré hacia atrás para ver sus reacciones y parecía que les costaba entender lo que acababa de decir. No era para culparlos, pues la situación era bastante peculiar. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, ellos cambiaron sus rostros de confusión. Parecía que no les importaba entender.

\- Manténganse atrás – ordené – Nosotros iremos hacia adelante.

Deshice el escudo hecho de llamas y junto a Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, avanzamos hacia los enemigos. Mientras me acercaba hacia ellos me horroricé con el hecho de que los enemigos reales estaban justo en primera fila… Me acerque a uno de ellos, que asustado comenzó a dispararme, sin ningún esfuerzo esquivé todas sus balas y tomé su arma por el caño para doblarlo con el calor de mis llamas y así no hiciera más daño. Rápidamente me dirigí al próximo enemigo, este lejos de tener miedo, me miraba con despreció y con furia me atacó, se notaba que era un experto en artes marciales además de tener un muy buen control de sus dos armas, que disparaban sin descanso. Esto era una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, aún así intenté disminuir la fuerza con la que detenía sus golpes y luego me dispuse a ponerme detrás de él para asestarle un golpe que lo dejaría inconsciente por un tiempo. Entonces miré a mi alrededor, lo enemigos aún eran muchos, las balas volaban por todo el lugar, más adelante estaba Yamamoto peleando con dos personas al mismo tiempo, mientras Gokudera-kun peleaba a mi izquierda. Tanto Gokudera-kun como Yamamoto estaban limitando su poder de ataque, pues las personas con las que peleábamos no utilizaban llamas de voluntad.

A lo lejos, detrás de unos de los árboles, una sombra me llamó la atención. Intenté ir hacia allá sin embargo un enemigo me detuvo, lo derroté rápidamente y seguí hacía aquel lugar sin embargo una vez más, otro enemigo me detuvo. Pero esta vez fue diferente, pues para mi sorpresa, encendió una llama tipo tormenta en su anillo y sacando una caja arma de su abrigo, la abrió para liberar un par de cuchillas, las cuales rápidamente adquirieron el color característico de la tormenta.

\- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Vongola! ¡Juro que te acabaré aquí y ahora!

Las llamas de la tormenta vibraron con furia alrededor de sus armas. Era peligroso, porque se trataba de llamas altamente puras, el enemigo tenía una resolución muy fuerte… Era el odio reflejado en su rostro lo que lo impulsaba a pelear, era el resentimiento y dolor, eso se podía ver en su mirada, una mirada que asechaba con ansias de sangre… él tenía deseos de asesinarme…

Sus músculos se tensaron antes de lanzarse hacia mí con un grito desesperado, yo pude ver sus intenciones y lo esquive para luego intentar golpearlo, sin embargo detuvo mi ataque y con un rápido movimiento contraatacó. Un movimiento donde pude ver su mirada, la cual me inquietaba mucho. Esto era personal para él. Me impulsé hacia el cielo y me quedé encima de él pensando.

\- ¿Por qué me miras con tanto odio? – pregunté.

El me miró y luego sonrió sínicamente.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo – dijo entre dientes - los pecados de Vongola no quedarán impunes, de eso me encargo yo.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él, pues Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun estaban peleando y necesitaban mi ayuda. Por otro lado, me inquietaba mucho esta persona y las razones que tenía para luchar. Los pecados de Vongola… ¿Es que acaso Vongola le había hecho algo?... Un sentimiento de desilusión me inundó al pensar en la posibilidad de que Vongola le hubiera causado tanto daño como para mostrar esa mirada de odio.

Antes de que pudiera responder, él saltó en mi dirección para atacarme… Debía tomar una decisión. Por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa… Tomé las cuchillas que intentaban lastimarme y con la llama de mi frente parpadeando, comencé a congelar al enemigo. Cuando el hielo llegó a sus brazos me detuve y lo dejé caer al suelo. Casi instantáneamente en el lugar se hizo un gran silencio, seguido por clamores de confusión. Miré a mi alrededor y en tan sólo un parpadeo, los millones de enemigos se habían reducido a tan sólo treinta o cuarenta personas. Las ilusiones habían desaparecido… Los que habían quedado, miraban de un lado al otro, parecía que ellos no sabían que sus camaradas eran ilusiones y ahora se encontraban en pánico por verse solos en campo de batalla. Yo estaba en estado de shock al igual que mis propios enemigos… solo podía preguntarme… ¿Es que se podía confiar en algo ya?...

\- ¡Es el momento!- escuché decir a alguien en los escuadrones de Vongola.

Giré mi cabeza un poco, sólo para ver cómo la trayectoria de una bala impactaba el muslo de uno de los enemigos. La sangre empezó a fluir violentamente. La persona que se encontraba a su lado se dio vuelta para ayudar al caído y rápidamente fue atacado por otra de nuestras balas. Afortunadamente la bala le dio en el hombro, sin embargo ese tiro fue a matar… Se escucharon siete tiros más después de esos, que hirieron a cinco personas más.

\- ¡Deténganse! – ordené.

\- No lo dejaremos luchando solo, Décimo – dijo uno de ellos corriendo hacia mí, para luego ocultarse en uno de los árboles y disparar con la suerte de herir a un enemigo más.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con ellos – dijo otro – están indefensos.

\- Atrás – dije una vez más, conteniendo la rabia que había en mi. La sangre empezaba a teñir los campos verdes.

\- Pero…

\- ¡No saben obedecer! – gritó ésta vez Gokudera-kun que se acercaba hacia ellos - ¡Lárguense!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Podemos encargarnos fácilmente del enemigo! – dijo otro de ellos, disparando en el hombro a otro enemigo que escapaba. El enemigo cayó al suelo y su camisa se tiño de rojo carmesí.

\- Nosotros los Vongola nunca atacamos por la espalda y no peleamos para matar – explicó Yamamoto, mientras se acercaba hacia el que acababa de disparar y con un ágil movimiento le quitaba su arma - Si tuvieras mejor puntería, ese hombre estaría muerto, ¿me equivoco? – le preguntó desafiante y con mirada sombría.

\- Y…yo…

El hombre de Vongola cayó al suelo con terror en el rostro, al sentir el aura asesina de Yamamoto. Inmediatamente los escuadrones de Vongola dejaron sus poses de combate para dar un paso hacia atrás y las balas por fin cesaron de danzar. En seguida dos bandos de Vongola, acompañados por paramédicos llegaron y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de heridos. Mientras tanto los enemigos que se encontraban ilesos intentaban escapar…

\- Décimo, ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó uno de los hombres que recién había llegado.

Los enemigos que quedaban ilesos se debatían entre quedarse con sus camaradas caídos o marcharse, pero al verse en desventaja corrían con todas sus fuerzas lejos de aquí. La sangre de los enemigos fluía abundantemente por el campo de batalla… y si yo mandaba a que se capture al resto de ellos ¿Qué sucedería?...

\- Déjenlos marchar – dije resignado, prefería eso a ver más sangre.

\- Y manden a un grupo para rastrearlos – añadió Reborn quien apareció caminando tranquilamente.

\- En seguida – respondió el hombre y se marchó.

\- No es momento para deprimirse - me dijo - hay mucho por hacer.

\- Reborn…

Su mirada oculta detrás de su sombrero, me indicaba que la masacre tampoco había sido de su agrado.

\- Andando.

\- Sí.

Pronto todos comenzamos a emprender la retirada del lugar que había sido testigo de la batalla. Nos dirigimos al centro de controles, donde los altos mandos teníamos una reunión de urgencia para información de los últimos acontecimientos. Las siguientes horas fueron abrumadoras…

Los invitados que habían sido evacuados del salón al castillo Vongola, pudieron llegar con bien a donde el resto de los invitados permanecían, parecía que todo iba bien pero una vez más fueron atacados por ilusiones, muchos habían salido heridos, ninguno de gravedad pero aún así la situación había sido critica. Nono Vongola y Varia habían tomado el control de la situación, pero eran demasiados invitados… muchos niños llorando, mujeres con miedo, el único deseo de todos había sido el de salir de allí con vida. Las ilusiones desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que el ejercito hecho de ilusiones lo hizo. Los heridos alcanzaban la cifra de sesenta personas, de las cuales tres tenían heridas de gravedad… Shoichi-kun me dijo que todo eso se hubiera evitado si Vongola hubiera invertido en el proyecto que había sugerido meses atrás y había sido rechazado por parecer innecesario. Se trataba de mejorar las instalaciones del castillo, creando vías de escape y proporcionando medios de transporte varios para la evacuación en caso de emergencia. ¡¿Innecesario?! Yo no pensaba lo mismo… Si algo como esto volviera a suceder, poder evacuar era vital…

Pero los problemas no se quedaron ahí. En mitad de la reunión Giannini nos interrumpió. Al parecer, todos los que tenían lesiones leves, ya habían sido atendidos, pero había catorce personas, entre personal de Vongola y enemigos que necesitaban atención médica especializada y con urgencia, por riesgo de vida. El problema era que no teníamos personal suficiente para atenderlos en este tipo de situaciones y al llevarlos a centros médicos, podríamos llamar la atención de las autoridades. Varia junto a Cavallone y Faustantte ayudaron a crear una fachada que no llamara la atención y los heridos pudieron ser atendidos. Algunos de ellos aún seguían en cirugía…

Al cabo de tres horas ya no había invitados en las instalaciones del cuartel general, todos habían decidido marcharse lo antes posible a la seguridad de sus hogares. El día estaba por terminar, pero no antes de encontrarme por última vez con los Jefes de la Alianza, al despedirse me hicieron recuerdo de la reunión que teníamos mañana…

Ya sólo quedaba una cosa pendiente…

\- Señor, el tercer escuadrón de rango D, está aquí – me informó Gioell.

\- Bien… - dije algo desanimado.

El tercer escuadrón de rango D eran los implicados en la batalla de hoy. Eran los responsables de once heridos… Habían disparado sin compasión, con ánimos de matar a su oponente… Veinte hombres entraron al salón de conferencia, del centro de controles. Todos estaban cabizbajos y muy silenciosos…

\- ¿En qué estaban pensando? – pregunté calmadamente – ¿No vieron que teníamos la victoria asegurada? ¿Qué el enemigo estaba indefenso?

Por unos eternos segundos el silencio reinó en la sala, todos se encontraban incómodos ante mi reclamo. Pero luego, uno de ellos, al parecer el capitán del escuadrón se animó a hablar.

\- Cumplíamos con nuestro deber, pelear por Vongola y por nuestro líder, el Décimo Vongola. No nos importa ser de un rango menor. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a derrotar a nuestro enemigo sin importar quien sea. Estaríamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida si fuera necesario y con mucho orgullo.

\- No me importa su rango – expliqué – El orgullo Vongola… es algo que nunca comprendí. No quiero que luchen por algo como eso… Ya estaban indefensos, no necesitaban llegar tan lejos para derrotar al enemigo.

\- Si no hubieran interferido – dijo Gokudera-kun - todo hubiera sido un éxito.

\- Es verdad que frente a los altos mandos, nosotros somos unos simples hombres – trató de defenderse – pero peleamos con orgullo de ser Vongola, porque pertenecemos a esta gran organización. La intervención de hoy fue todo un éxito. Nosotros acabamos con once personas, nosotros fuimos de ayuda para que la situación se viera favorable para Vongola.

\- ¿Hablas de las once personas que están en terapia intensiva? – preguntó Yamamoto – Seis de ellos siguen en cirugía.

\- ¿¡Por qué Vongola se interesaría en la salud del enemigo?! Eso es ridículo. Fue una lástima que nos detuvieran, podríamos haber acabado con muchos más de ellos, antes de dejarlos escapar.

Esta era la Vongola que odiaba.

Estas personas en verdad no podían ver lo que estaba justo en frente de sus ojos. Once personas casi pierden la vida por su culpa y no estaban de acuerdo con que se les proporcione ayuda médica. ¡¿Qué clase de personas eran?!

\- Ni siquiera lo comprenden… - dije decepcionado parándome de mi asiento dispuesto a marcharme. No quería seguir intentando hacerlos entrar en razón, por lo que podía ver, eso era imposible.

\- Señor… – me llamó inmediatamente Gioell, preocupado por mi decisión de marcharme.

Mi mirada se fue una vez más al tercer escuadrón de rango D… Todos eran hombres altos y de buen físico, en condiciones normales yo no sería oponente para ninguno de ellos. Pero había algo que los hacía débiles. En su mirada había cierta clase de determinación, pero no se trataba de una determinación que los llevara lejos. Ellos deseaban ser mejores, superarse, ellos querían que reconociera su valor al dispararles a esas personas…

\- Décimo,- me llamó el capitán del escuadrón, intentando detener mi salida - déjenos demostrarle que podemos luchar según sus expectativas.

Ellos eran personas egoístas que no lograban ver más allá de sus propios deseos y ambiciones…

\- No deseo luchar al lado de personas que no aprecian la vida humana.

Decidí marcharme. Inmediatamente Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto me acompañaron, seguido después por Gioell. Sin palabra alguna salimos del salón, estaba algo abrumado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Me preguntaba si esta era la clase de personas con las que tendría que lidiar de ahora en adelante… no… no quería pensar en ello…

\- Señor – me llamó Gioell – desea que se tome alguna medida contra las acciones del tercer escuadrón.

\- No… no, lo sé…

\- Entiendo. Señor – me llamó una vez más - Reborn-sama me pidió que se encontrara con él antes de la cena.

\- ¿Reborn?

\- Así es, sígame por favor – me pidió.

\- Bien.

Sin reclamo alguno lo seguí acompañado por los muchachos… El ambiente aún seguía tenso por lo acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas horas. Parecía que de ahora en adelante mi vida estaría entre el peligro de una batalla y las reuniones con los altos mandos… Eso no me agrada en absoluto.

Que día más largo…

\- Ay…- me quejé suspirando.

\- No se desanime, por favor - me pidió Gokudera-kun – todo ya está bajo control.

\- Todo salió bien, después de todo – intentó animarme Yamamoto.

\- ¿Eso creen? – les pregunté incrédulo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, su gran mando hizo que todo se solucionara de la mejor manera. Sus habilidades como jefe son insuperables.

\- Gokudera-kun… - dije algo avergonzado.

\- Tiene razón – dijo Yamamoto – lo haces bien, Tsuna.

\- Yamamoto… muchachos… gracias, pero no estoy tan seguro de eso. Hoy fue mi primer día liderando Vongola y todo es un desastre…

\- No diga eso, por favor – reclamó Gokudera-kun.

\- Esto no fue tu culpa – me aseguró Yamamoto.

\- Si… eso creo…

Gioell nos llevó al último piso del castillo Vongola, para encontrarnos con un gran y largo pasillo que nos dirigía a la ala norte, al final había una puerta de madera con el escudo de Vongola tallado en ella.

\- Pase, por favor – dijo Gioell sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí.

Al entrar al lugar pude ver una gran mesa ovalada con siete sillas alrededor de ella, en los extremos de la habitación se encontraban taburetes altos de madera que sostenían grandes arreglos florales hechos de puras flores rojas.

Gioell no se detuvo y continuó caminando hasta el fondo donde se encontraba otra puerta igual, justo al frente de la que nos dio paso a esta habitación. Gioell nos abrió la puerta y nos permitió entrar...

El lugar al que entramos era muy grande, tal vez diez veces más grande que mi dormitorio en Namimori… el lugar como todo el catillo, estaba decorado con pinturas, alfombras y luces tenues. A la derecha había sillones de cuero negro alrededor de una chimenea. A la izquierda, un gran librero con miles de libros con el escudo de Vongola impresos en ellos. Y al fondo del lugar un gran escritorio tallado en madera, acompañado de una ancha silla de cuero negro.

\- Esta será su oficina de ahora en adelante – explicó Gioell - le servirá para las reuniones que tenga. La anterior sala la podrá utilizar para conferencias, ya sea con los guardianes o los Jefes de la Alianza.

\- ¿Eh?… No me habían dicho nada de esto… - ¿Qué podía decir? Me había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Una oficina… – dijo Yamamoto con algo de incredulidad.

\- ¡Idiota! – recriminó Gokudera-kun irritado - ¡Es obvio que el Décimo merece una oficina como ésta! ¡Sólo algo tan elegante, está a la altura de él!

\- Ya veo – le respondió con una sonrisa que sólo irritó aún más a Gokudera-kun.

\- Ciaossu – escuché decir al mismo tiempo que sentía como su patada me mandaba a limpiar los suelos con mi cara.

\- ¡Reborn! – me quejé.

\- ¡Reborn-san!

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Yamamoto divertido.

\- Siéntense – nos pidió mientras caminaba hacia la sala, ¡Dejándome en el suelo como si nada hubiera pasado!... Suspiré y me levanté rápidamente del suelo para luego intercambiar miradas con los muchachos, inmediatamente obedecimos a Reborn y nos dirigimos a esa sala de estar cerca de la chimenea. Cada uno tomó asiento y Reborn hizo lo mismo.

\- Gioell por favor déjanos solos y encárgate de lo que te pedí antes.

\- Sí, Reborn-sama – dijo obedeciendo – Señor – dijo a modo de despedida, haciendo una reverencia frente a mí para luego marcharse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, mirando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. De alguna manera, era algo muy reconfortante. Ese color naranja tan intenso y el calor que desprendía de él, me hizo sentir mejor.

\- Los llamé aquí para hablar de lo que sucedió hoy - comenzó a hablar Reborn - La ceremonia de sucesión fue un éxito, fueron bien recibidos por Vongola y causaron una buena impresión, especialmente tú, Tsuna, que lograste liberarte de aquel sello.

\- Un momento – interrumpió Yamamoto – No entiendo lo que realmente sucedió, no sabía que Tsuna podía hacerlo sin las píldoras o balas.

\- ¡Ja! – bufó Gokudera-kun – No entiendes algo tan básico del Décimo.

\- ¿Tú, sí?, explícamelo.

\- Eh…yo… ¡No molestes! ¡Maniático del beisbol!

\- A decir verdad, - intenté decir - yo tampoco término de entenderlo. Ahora parece tan normal… - dije viendo mis manos. Si quería, sabía que podía entrar en modo híper última voluntad en estos instantes.

\- Es sencillo – dijo Reborn con una sonrisa de superioridad - esto sucedió porque Tsuna es parte de un grupo muy especial de personas, que tienen ésta habilidad en particular, una habilidad que sólo poseen los descendientes de Primo. Híper intuición. Cuando Nono lo descubrió en Tsuna, pensó que era muy joven para controlar tal poder y lo selló. Esa fue una de las razones por las que Nono me mandó a cuidar a Tsuna. Cuando ocurrió el conflicto en Kokuyo land, el deseo de ganar y de luchar de Tsuna hizo que la sangre de los Vongola que estaba dormida en él, despertara. La bala que usé en él y las píldoras que tomaba, tienen el mismo efecto, el de quitar el selló que había sido hecho, despertando el espíritu interno de Tsuna. Ahora que el sello fue roto, el poder de los Vongola forma parte natural de Tsuna, como siempre debió haber sido.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo Yamamoto – eres genial, Tsuna.

\- Usted es increíble, Décimo – me alagó Gokudera-kun, a lo que yo sólo pude reír con nerviosismo.

\- Ahora ya no hay problemas con eso, lo que me preocupa es su otra habilidad… – murmuró Reborn, no siendo su intención que lo escucháramos.

\- ¿Eh?...

\- En fin, no los traje para hablar de eso – dijo en tono más serio – Me preocupan los ataques realizados por Dervan y sus intenciones detrás de esos ataques.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté.

\- La manera como atacaron, no fue normal. Utilizaron pocos recursos, para crear un gran caos. Fue un plan detalladamente calculado, previendo nuestras reacciones.

Reborn, tenía razón… desde el principio, los ataques de Dervan fueron muy confusos, se valieron de los engaños de la niebla para provocarnos, pero con las pocas personas que mandaron, era obvio pensar que su objetivo final no era el de atacarnos en sí.

\- A pesar de que vencimos, - dije aún pensando - tengo la sensación de que ellos lograron lo que querían.

\- Exacto, el problema es descubrir cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Por el momento no se me ocurre otra cosa, que no sea el dañar tu imagen. Ellos nos han mantenido vigilados por mucho tiempo, saben cuáles son nuestras debilidades. El enemigo es muy astuto.

\- A que se refiere, Reborn-san – preguntó Gokudera-kun.

\- Tus decisiones, Tsuna, no son las decisiones de un jefe de la mafia, ni mucho menos las decisiones que un Jefe de Vongola, tomaría. Tu oposición a matar a los traidores encontrados, tu decisión de dejar escapar a los enemigos, tu reprimenda al tercer escuadrón por lastimar al enemigo. Por el momento no se están viendo las consecuencias de esas decisiones, pero es probable que comiencen a causar conflictos internos.

\- Para luego desembocar en un golpe de estado – completó Yamamoto.

\- Dudo que eso llegue a pasar todavía, - continuó Gokudera-kun - pero… sin duda esas decisiones no serán bien vistas por los ejércitos de Vongola y crearán problemas.

Decisiones… Ser jefe de Vongola consistía en eso, pero aunque se volvieran a repetir los eventos ocurridos, sé que volvería a tomar las mismas decisiones. Mi modo de pensar era incompatible con el mundo oscuro de la mafia. El mundo al que pertenecía, no volverá y este mundo nunca será lo que esperaba, y si no pertenezco aquí...

\- Yo… ¿Hice mal…?

\- No – me afirmó Reborn con una sonrisa – acaso olvidaste tu voluntad para con Vongola.

\- Reborn…

Cómo podría olvidarlo, mi resolución para convertirme en Jefe se construyó en los últimos segundos. Gracias a Primo, a Nono, a Dino-san y gracias a mi yo del futuro, puede entender que lo que yo más quería hacer era…

\- Mi deseo es protegerlos – dije recordando mis propias palabras - y restablecer a Vongola, esa es mi voluntad.

\- Exacto – dijo Reborn complacido.

\- Así se habla Décimo.

\- Ese es el espíritu – me animó Yamamoto.

\- Muchachos…

\- Pero no hay que olvidar que restablecer a Vongola y llevarla a lo que fue en los tiempos de Primo nos causarán muchos problemas internos, al parecer Dervan se quiere aprovechar de esa situación. Tsuna – me llamó – Dervan cree que no serás capaz de lidiar con esos problemas y debemos demostrarles lo contrarío. No podemos permitir que los ejércitos de Vongola te vean débil en ningún momento. Debemos hacerles entender que tu determinación es más fuerte que la de ellos. Desde mañana todos comenzarán a entrenar. Tenemos que demostrarles que la familia del Décimo es fuerte y que ninguno puede librarse de su autoridad.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun animados.

\- No importa lo que decidas, Vongola te debe lealtad, Tsuna – dijo Reborn con algo de seriedad - Ellos tienen que cumplir tus órdenes sin importar las razones.

Eso lo sabía muy bien, pero el problema era que esa fachada de un jefe fuerte y sin debilidades, no me convencía del todo…

\- Si, pero… ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?... – reí nerviosamente – la verdad es que no sé cómo parecer tan fuerte…

\- ¡Deja de ser tan patético! – me dijo y me golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ay! – me quejé - ¡Reborn!

\- Si pretendes que algún día ellos actúen cómo deseas, tendrás que ser firme ante lo que quieres. ¿Entendido?

\- Entiendo…

\- Bueno, eso es todo – dijo Reborn levantándose del sillón para ir hacia la salida de la oficina – Mamá y los demás nos esperan para la cena, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

\- Sí.

Los muchachos, Reborn y yo nos dispusimos a bajar al primer piso donde se encontraba el comedor donde solíamos desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Hoy había sido un día muy largo y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con los demás después del ataque de Dervan, me preguntaba si estarían asustados o desanimados. Kyoko-chan se había asustado mucho con las ilusiones y aunque sabía que no habían resultado heridos en los siguientes ataques, no sabía cómo lo habían pasado. Seguramente debió ser algo aterrador para todos ellos, especialmente para mi madre y los señores Miura y Sasagawa, sin olvidarme del padre de Yamamoto, que no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones.

En seguida risas y gritos de diversión llegaron a mis oídos y al entrar al comedor me sorprendí al verlo decorado y con una gran banquete en la mesa.

\- ¡Tsuna-san!

-¡Tsuna-kun!

Saludaron ambas chicas sonrientes, las dos llevaban bandejas de comida en las manos.

\- Kyoko-chan… Haru… - susurré algo sorprendido - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Como tuviste un día difícil, pensamos en la manera de animarte – respondió Haru con una gran sonrisa.

\- Todos nos encargamos de hacer la cena, - explicó Kyoko-chan, mostrando su bandeja de comida - tendremos una fiesta.

\- Aunque nuestros padres casi lo queman todo – se quejó Haru haciendo un ligero puchero.

\- ¿Eh?… - mi mirada se dirigió a los padres de la chicas, que avergonzados esperaban en una esquina del salón, al lado de ellos mi padre con una gran sonrisa y el cincuenta por ciento de su ropa quemada, así como su cabello hecho un desastre - ¡QUEEEEEEE!

\- Pero al final, todo salió bien – dijo Kyoko-chan riendo.

\- Ya veo, que divertido, hace tiempo que no hacíamos una fiesta – dijo Yamamoto emocionado, mientras se escuchaba un resoplido de Gokudera-kun. Inmediatamente Reborn se acercó hacia nosotros con una copa en manos y una gran sonrisa.

\- Fue un día largo, creo que es bueno que se relajen un poco.

\- Reborn… Gracias a todos.

\- ¡Tsuna!... – chilló Lambo a mi espaldas - ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Tsuna!?

Lambo se agarró de mi pantalón y empezó a sacudirlo para que le hiciera caso.

\- ¡Lambo tiene mucha hambre! – se quejó.

\- Deja de hacer eso – le reclamé, pero antes de que le pudiera decir una sola palabra más, mi madre junto a la señora Marta, Gioell y el resto de los mayordomos entraron para poner más platillos de comida en la mesa.

\- Todos – llamó mi madre – la comida ya está servida.

\- Vamos Lambo – dijo Haru tomando la mano de Lambo por sorpresa – la comida ya está lista.

\- La comida está deliciosa – comentó I-Pin.

\- ¿Verdad que si? – dijo Kyoko-chan divertida.

Pronto todos nos acercamos a la mesa con rostros de ilusión. Había platos típicos de Japón cómo de Italia y era tanta comida que seguramente todos quedarían satisfechos. Nos servimos a gusto la deliciosa comida que habían preparado y disfrutamos del momento, juntos.

\- Wow, todo se ve increíble – comenté entusiasmado.

\- ¡Lambo se comerá todo! – dijo riendo y tomando en sus manos una bandeja de puro camarón frito.

\- ¡Se debe compartir Lambo! – lo regañó I-Pin.

\- ¡Vaca estúpida! – gritó Gokudera-kun - ¡No dejaré que te quedes con todo eso tú sólo!

\- ¡No molestes Estupidera! – le respondió malcriadamente para luego reírse, lo que irritó aún más a Gokudera-kun, provocando que comenzara una batalla por el tazón de camarones fritos.

\- ¡Jovencitos! – dijo el padre de Haru, llamando la atención de ambos – ¡No es bueno pelear por la comida!, ¡Ni mucho menos jugar con ella!

\- Además – continuó Bianchi, apareciendo al medio de los dos, con bandejas de Poison Cooking entre las manos – hay mucha comida, yo preparé esto con mucho amor. ¡Cómanlo!… – terminó de decir amenazadoramente. Inmediatamente Gokudera-kun cayó al suelo horrorizado por su Bianchi-fobia y Lambo corrió llorando para que Bianchi no lo alcanzara con su Poison Cooking. Todos en la mesa, no pudimos hacer otra cosa que reír.

\- Desde mañana comenzaremos a entrenar – comentó casualmente Yamamoto, que se sentaba a mi lado – eso me alegra, mi cuerpo esta entumecido de tanto descanso.

\- Yamamoto… - dije algo incrédulo - ayer entrenaste, ¿lo recuerdas?, tuviste un combate a muerte con Squalo.

\- ¿Eh?... – musitó pensativo

No puede ser… ¡él en verdad lo había olvidado!

\- Cierto – dijo después de un rato – lo había olvidado – carcajeó - de todas maneras me agrada la idea.

Yo sólo reí nervioso, no sabía que opinar al respeto. Pero en seguida Reborn se nos acercó con una mirada amenazante.

\- Será mejor que te prepares Tsuna, porque ahora te impartiré un entrenamiento digno del Jefe de Vongola.

\- Espera Reborn – supliqué con un mal presentimiento – no me digas que incrementarás mi entrenamiento.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- No puede ser…- dije casi llorando mientras Yamamoto reía tranquilamente.

Los últimos días los había pasado sin entrenamiento, me preguntaba lo que haría en mi cuerpo el comenzar a entrenar con el régimen especial de Reborn. Esto no me gustaba para nada…

\- Es bueno que nos preparemos para lo que viene, - dijo seriamente Gokudera-kun mientras se acercaba a nosotros - Dervan no será un enemigo fácil de derrotar.

\- Sí…- estuve de acuerdo – El Jefe de Dervan… él no me agrada – admití pensativo - fue capaz de mentir a sus propios hombres, a los que estaban dispuestos a luchar por él y traicionarlos. Todo, sólo para crear conflictos internos en Vongola.

\- ¿Me pregunto quién será? – dijo Yamamoto.

\- No es momento para preocuparnos por eso, además podría ser cualquiera – dijo Reborn con algo de gracia, parecía que se traía algo entre manos – con la gran cantidad de infiltrados y traidores que hay en Vongola no me sorprendería que estuviera entre nosotros – dijo ahora con un tono divertido – podría ser cualquiera, incluso Mukuro y sus intentos de destruir a la mafia.

\- ¡Reborn! – reclamé - ¡No digas cosas como esas!

\- ¡Qué!... – chilló Gokudera-kun furioso -¿¡Dónde está ese idiota!? ¡Haré que confiese sus planes!

\- Espera Gokudera-kun – intenté detenerlo – Mukuro está en Vindicare y Chrome nos estuvo ayudando todo el tiempo.

Gokudera-kun se detuvo a reflexionar por unos segundos y su rostro se relajó.

\- Tiene razón, Décimo, disculpe mis imprudencias.

\- También pudo haber sido Xanxus – dijo Reborn sonriente – no lo vi en la ceremonia – complementó, aún más sonriente.

\- ¡¿Qué!? – gritó Gokudera-kun otra vez - si es así, encontraré ahora mismo a ese bastardo – dijo decidido.

\- Espera Gokudera-kun – casi rogué una vez más.

\- ¡No me detendré si él es el responsable de esto!

\- No es él – le dije rápidamente, seguro de mis palabras.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Reborn interesado en mi respuesta.

Yo… No lo sabía con seguridad. Xanxus nunca estaría de acuerdo con que yo fuera el Décimo, sin embargo, no lo creía capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas. Si él algún día decidiera dar un golpe de estado, sería de frente, cara a cara y sin ocultarse detrás de ilusiones… además había otra razón, aún más importante…

\- No lo sé… creo que no puede ser él porque para Xanxus, Vongola es lo más preciado…

\- Décimo… - susurró Gokudera-kun conmovido por mis palabras - perdóneme por favor, usted conoce los sentimientos de los demás mejor que nadie – dijo arrepentido mientras yo sonreía con nerviosismo.

\- A decir verdad – dije pensativo - no conocemos nada de Dervan, ni quien lo lidera. Me pregunto si estará bien dejar que las cosas sigan así.

\- Tienes razón – meditó Yamamoto – pero ¿Qué podríamos hacer?... Nono ya mandó a equipos de espionaje, que no encontraron nada.

\- Ya veo…- dije pensativo.

\- Pueden mandar a un equipo de espionaje de clase especial – sugirió Futa apareciendo detrás de nosotros – la información es la pieza más importe en una guerra y la información es mi especialidad. Yo iré.

\- ¡No puedes! – dije inmediatamente, temiendo por él.

\- Déjame ir, Tsuna-nii – me pidió con su mirada de victima indefensa, esa mirada siempre funcionaba en mí.

\- Esta vez, no caeré – dije decidido a no ceder ante sus manipulaciones.

\- Por favor – me pidió una vez más.

\- Pero - susurré preocupado.

Futa. El ranking Futa, una persona capaz de comunicarse con la estrella calificadora. Yo lo conocí cuando otras familias lo perseguían para adueñarse de su poder. La información es el arma más peligrosa, cualquiera que tuviera toda la información que conocía Futa, sin lugar a dudas controlaría el mundo… él se quedó conmigo porque decía que ocupaba el primer puesto en "Jefe de la mafia con menos ambiciones" además de ser uno de los más manipulables… Sin embargo, Futa era para mí, como Lambo, él era parte de mi familia y no quería que él…

De pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó a mis espaldas, era la puerta del comedor la que se había abierto estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un hombre que parecía borracho o muy mareado, él era una persona a la que yo conocía muy bien. Caminó extrañamente por el salón y al poco rato cayó de espaldas al medio de la mesa. Todos nos acercamos a verlo sorprendidos.

\- ¡No respira! – chilló la señora Miura.

\- ¡No tiene pulso! – dijo esta vez el señor Sasagawa, tomando su muñeca.

\- Está… ¡Muerto!

No pasó mucho tiempo y aquel sujeto abrió los ojos y sonrió divertido.

\- Yo iré con él – dijo decidido – Décimo, iremos a averiguar de qué se trata todo esto.

\- ¡Moretti!

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. Si les gustó lo que leyeron no olviden poner la historia en sus alertas y/o favoritos y porque no sugerirlo a sus amigos, también les pido que me dejen sus reviews para tener un feedback y saber que en realidad les gustó, se aceptan de todos, desde críticas constructivas hasta un simple "está lindo" les aseguro que eso significa mucho para mí. Cómo siempre la continuación la publicaré de aquí a dos semanas, mientras tanto espero tengan unos maravillosos días por delante. Bye, bye, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Objetivo III: Responsabilidad del Jefe

La agilidad de los movimientos pronto se convertían en imágenes borrosas, la desesperación que sentía no hacía otra cosa que incrementar mi rapidez para intentar escapar de aquella confusión, que no era otra cosa que un remolino de gritos y batallas, dentro de todo eso, una mirada de odio me penetró…

Mis ojos se abrieron violentamente, mi corazón agitado mandaba a mi respiración a que me tranquilizara y poco a poco me enteraba de la realidad oculta detrás de la oscuridad, y me vi, en la que ahora era mi habitación. Giré un poco mi rostro para ver el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, en él marcaba la una de la mañana. Suspiré y me senté al borde de la cama. No podía dormir…

 **Objetivo III: La Responsabilidad de un Jefe**

Cerré la puerta despacio con miedo de despertar a los demás, al ver que lo había hecho con el máximo cuidado, suspiré con alivio. Recorrí el largo pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los muchachos. Al estar cerca de la habitación de Onii-san pude escuchar sus sonoros ronquidos y más allá unos cuantos balbuceos de Lambo – sonreí - decidí bajar a la sala familiar que era exclusiva para la décima generación y me senté en uno de los sillones.

Estaba un poco cansado, pero no era por la falta de sueño, pensaba más bien que era por el estrés acumulado durante los últimos días. Es que después de la ceremonia de sucesión todo se había hecho muy complicado. Hubo momentos donde me frustré al saber que al terminar la reunión donde estaba, me esperaba otra de la que no tenía conocimiento. Todos los problemas que teníamos ahora giraban en mi cabeza… la construcción de las áreas afectadas durante el enfrentamiento requería liberar una suma de dinero importante, además de encontrar personal confiable que realizará los trabajos de construcción, ambas tareas peligraban ante la mirada continua de las autoridades. La misión en busca de información sobre Dervan no hacía otra cosa que preocuparme cada día más, como era una misión clasificada sólo yo y Shoichi-kun, el técnico que escogí para vigilar la situación, conocíamos los detalles de sus pasos, esto por supuesto irritó mucho a Gokudera-kun, pero lo terminó aceptando. Futa y Moretti se encontraban bien, pero no por no haber estado cerca del peligro, sino más bien por su gran habilidad de esconderse, aún no encontraban información relevante así que debían seguir buscando. Por otro lado tenía problemas con los infiltrados encontrados, tomé la decisión de retenerlos en las celdas que teníamos a disposición en los últimos pisos bajo tierra, pero como no liberaban nada de información, ciertos escuadrones me han estado presionando para empezar con la tortura o matarlos. Yo no acepté como era de suponerse, sin embargo esa era la razón por la que debía vigilar personalmente la recuperación de los enemigos heridos durante el enfrentamiento, no confiaba en las personas de Vongola, no estaba seguro de si acatarían mis órdenes o simplemente actuarían sin mi consentimiento y luego buscarían alguna excusa. La molestia de Vongola ante mis decisiones era algo que ya se empezaba a sentir en los pasillos de las instalaciones, y no eran sólo el ejercito de Vongola el molesto, sino también algunos altos mandos, Varia… ellos no estaban de acuerdo, como era de esperarse – suspiré - ¿Qué haría con Varia de ahora en adelante?... Después de lo que hablamos con Nono, yo ya no lo sabía con certeza…

Al día siguiente, después de la sucesión, me encontré con Nono en la que ahora era mi oficina, muy temprano por la mañana. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas aún, especialmente sobre las familias aliadas. Sin embargo él me entregó un informe detallado con todas las cosas que debía saber al respecto, por supuesto que horas después tuve muchos problemas al intentar entenderlo, pero en ese momento entendí que el querer verme, tenía otra razón, él quería comunicarme su decisión…

\- Ahora que Vongola está en tus manos, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo con una amable sonrisa.

\- Pero… - mascullé - yo aún no puedo manejar esto sólo…

\- Claro que sí y me lo demostraste, ayer tomaste mejores decisiones que yo.

\- No… - intenté decir, pero me interrumpió inmediatamente.

\- Dentro de cinco días será la fiesta en el pueblo para celebrar que eres el Décimo, me encargaré de los preparativos como mi última función dentro de Vongola y me retiraré.

\- Es muy repentino…

Tres golpes en la puerta nos interrumpió y entraron los guardianes de la novena generación. Recientemente los había conocido, habían llegado a las instalaciones del castillo exclusivamente para la ceremonia de sucesión. Ellos eran las cabezas de las diferentes bases de Vongola alrededor del mundo.

\- Buenos días – saludaron.

\- Llegan justo a tiempo – dijo Nono.

Algunos de ellos sonrieron un poco con ironía, otros se quedaron con sus expresiones congeladas, al parecer ninguno de ellos estaba de buen humor.

\- Décimo – dijo Brabanters Schnitten, guardián de lluvia - a nombre de todos los guardianes de la novena generación, dejamos nuestros cargos a su disposición. Hoy dejamos nuestras funciones en Vongola y nos retiramos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé sorprendido - ¿Por qué?... – susurré sin entender.

\- Mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo Nono algo divertido - es común que al traspasar las obligaciones de generación a generación, el nuevo jefe ya no desee a la anterior familia en Vongola.

\- No es verdad, no me incomodan, todo lo contrario – aseguré.

\- Es mejor de esta manera – dijo Nono.

Miré a los guardianes y vi en sus rostros miradas frías y distantes, congelaban su rostro para no mostrarme el desagrado que tenían por la decisión que habían tomado. En la fiesta de la ceremonia de sucesión tuve la oportunidad de observarlos y me impresionó lo felices que eran alrededor de los hombres de Vongola, platicaban con todos y reían. Envidié esa relación por unos segundos y luego me di cuenta de que no eran sólo ellos siete, no era sólo Nono y sus guardianes una familia, era Vongola, toda Vongola era su familia y no era para menos, después de tantos años juntos.

\- Si no desean permanecer en Vongola, yo no los detendré – dije seguro de mis palabras - pero ¿eso es lo que realmente quieren?

Los seis guardianes junto a Nono me observaron por unos segundos, sin lograr entender lo que acababa de decir y pronto la confusión apareció en sus rostros, parece que ahora lidiaban con una gran indecisión.

\- Décimo… No – respondió firmemente Croquant Bouche, guardián de la niebla – amamos a la familia y personalmente desearía morir sirviendo a Vongola.

\- Yo pienso igual – dijo Coyote Nougat, guardián de la tormenta.

\- Si es así, ¿Por qué renuncian? Si es por mí, les pido que por favor sigan brindándonos su ayuda.

Nono aún me observaba, evaluando la situación, tardó un poco pero al final sonrió.

\- Dime, Tsunayoshi-kun, que quieres que hagan por ti, ¿En qué puesto los pondrás?

\- ¿El puesto?... – repetí confundido - creo que por ahora lo más conveniente es que sigan como autoridades en las diferentes bases de Vongola, sin embargo creo que esa no es una decisión mía, si no de Nono.

\- En eso te equivocas, mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun – respondió con calma - tú eres el Jefe, yo ya no soy él que da las órdenes aquí.

En su voz existía un dejo de tristeza que me llamó la atención, reconocía ese sentimiento, en algún momento creía haberlo sentido… después de unos segundos logré recordar… - sonreí ligeramente.

\- Cuando usted era el Jefe de Vongola y los muchachos trabajaban para usted, sentí que me habían dejado sólo en Namimori, pero aún en esos momentos ellos se las arreglaron para hacerme sentir su lealtad y apoyo. No importa lo que suceda – le aseguré - ellos siempre le seguirán a usted, es su jefe y yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que decida.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun… - susurró y luego sonrió - tu bondad llevará lejos a Vongola, estoy seguro de eso. Creo que por ahora y en las condiciones que se encuentra Vongola, si dejáramos nuestras funciones dejaríamos en un complicado aprieto a Tsunayoshi-kun, en especial en un momento como éste, por ahora creo que es oportuno que lo apoyemos.

\- Entendido – dijeron los guardianes, animados al respecto.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun – me llamó – de todas maneras yo me retiraré, debo dejarte el camino libre.

\- Pero…

\- Te agradezco que dejes que ellos se queden, sé lo importante que es para ellos, sin embargo es mi momento de descansar. Pero no debes sentirte mal por eso – dijo divertido – probablemente me vaya a Mafialand por unos meses a descansar y porqué no a divertirme, luego puede que visite a mis amigos en cada una de las bases de Vongola, por supuesto que también vendré a visitarte. Eso es lo que quiero.

\- Entiendo – le aseguré.

La decisión que había tomado Nono era la mejor para él, sin embargo a mi me dejaba a cargo de todo, como era de esperarse, sin embargo sentía que estaba dejando un gran peso sobe mis hombros, un peso que debería aprender a manejar desde ahora en adelante. Mi vida ya nunca sería la de antes…

Suspiré y me levanté para ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Debía intentar conciliar el sueño, sino mañana me encontraría en serios problemas en el entrenamiento matutino que Reborn me había impuesto. Suspiré una vez más.

El mismo día por la tarde, se desarrolló la reunión con los Jefes de la Alianza. Había estudiado el informe que me había dado Nono, y con la ayuda de Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san y en especial de Reborn y Gioell, lo pude llegar a entender. La reunión duró tres horas. Como Vongola es la encargada de administrar el dinero provisto por el resto de las familias aliadas, lo primero que se hizo fue revisar el balance que dejó Nono, dejando claro los movimientos que se habían hecho durante su gestión. Luego redefinimos el dinero que cada familia debía otorgar y los beneficios que tendrían, en esta oportunidad hablamos mucho de Giglio Nero, que era nueva en la alianza. Después pasamos a discutir sobre la propuesta que Nono les había hecho, de instruir a los altos mandos de Bovino, Driamon y Nerande, además de instruir a los hombres de bajo rango de las otra familias, esto porque el uso de las llamas de voluntad para pelear seguía siendo algo relativamente nuevo para muchos. Incluso en los rangos bajos de Vongola, el uso de llamas de voluntad no estaba a su alcance. Quedamos en que cada mes cierta cantidad de hombres, vendrían a Vongola y serían entrenados, nosotros también aprovecharíamos la oportunidad de entrenar a nuestros propios hombres, el primer encuentro sería en dos semanas, pensamos que sería mejor hacerlo lo antes posible ante los ataques de Dervan… luego discutimos de eso, los ataques de Dervan...

\- No podemos permitir que las cosas sigan de esta manera – dijo Uni preocupada.

\- Mandé a mi equipo rastreador para colectar información acerca de Dervan, - informó Franco, jefe de Nerande - pero no obtuvimos resultados.

\- De todas maneras, muchas gracias por su apoyo - respondí. No podía decir nada acerca de la misión de Futa y Moretti, se suponía que era información clasificada, que ni siquiera Reborn debía conocer… así que callé al respecto – Vongola tampoco ha encontrado ninguna información, por ahora no podemos hacer más que prepararnos para el siguiente ataque.

\- Mandaré a mis mejores hombres para que ayuden por si algo sucede – dijo Dino-san - y yo me quedaré cerca.

\- Dino-san, muchas gracias.

\- Yo también pondré a mis mejores hombres a su disposición, Décimo – informó Ricardo, Jefe de Faustantte – me preocupa mucho la manera en la que atacaron en la ceremonia de sucesión.

\- Si, tiene razón, es un enemigo muy particular – secundó Alan, Jefe de Branccio – aquellos que usan el arte de la ilusión son peligrosos enemigos.

\- Pero nada que Vongola no pueda manejar – aseguró Branco, Jefe de Driamon.

\- Vongola es indestructible – dijo esta vez Gotama de buen humor – de todas maneras quiero ayudar, intentaré mover algunos contactos para obtener algo de información, espero tener suerte.

\- Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho su apoyo – dije con sinceridad – creo que eso es todo por hoy – dije concluyendo la reunión.

Los Jefes de la Alianza se pararon de sus asientos y se dispusieron a marcharse. Con algunos de ellos nos veríamos pronto en la celebración del pueblo, y con otros nos encontraríamos para el entrenamiento de sus hombres. La reunión había sido larga, pero al final todo había salido bien… los Jefes de la Alianza estaban realmente preocupados por los ataques de Dervan, lo podía ver en sus rostros. Todos sabíamos que se trataba de un oponente de cuidado… me preguntaba cuando atacarían de nuevo, qué artimañas utilizarían y que debería hacer para contraatacarlos.

Terminé el último sorbo de leche que quedaba en el vaso y a mis oídos llegó unos sonidos que llamaron mi atención, decidí averiguar de qué se trataba y seguí el sonido hasta el fondo donde se encontraba la gran sala de estar de la décima generación. La música fluía tranquilamente a través de un piano, la melodía era triste y melancólica pero sin duda la complejidad de la pieza elegida era sin igual. Entré un poco más en la habitación y la progresión de la pieza se detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Décimo! – dijo Gokudera-kun sumamente apenado - ¡Perdóneme! ¡Le he despertado por mi descuido! – se reprochó cabizbajo -¡Perdóneme por favor!

\- No… no te preocupes – dije con el ánimo de calmarlo - no podía dormir – confesé. Caminé unos pasos hacia a él y encontré un cómodo sofá para recostarme – ¿Podrías tocar un poco para mí?

Su mirada me escaneo por unos segundos pero luego simplemente se dio vuelta para hacer correr sus manos diestramente por el piano. La canción era suave, no tenía ese tono melancólico como antes, sino más bien era dulce, el sonido del piano en momentos como estos era muy reconfortante, la canción se concentraba en los agudos, que lejos de ser molestos, eran muy nobles.

\- Esta es la primera canción que aprendí – explicó.

\- ¿Eh?...

La primera canción que aprendió… la historia de Gokudera-kun era triste, su familia estaba destruida y había perdido a su madre a una corta edad. Se dice que ella era una mujer hermosa y por sobre todo hábil con el piano, ella… le enseñó a tocar el piano…

\- Gokudera-kun…

\- Esta es la primera canción que me enseñó mi madre, ella la compuso… antes no era capaz de tocar el piano, en mi niñez era visto como un pianista que no tendría futuro en el mundo de la mafia, cuando me escapé de casa, juré que me volvería fuerte sin importar que, y me olvidé por completo del piano… Es ahora que por fin me he permitido volver a tocar, por fin he vuelto a tocar esta canción.

\- La canción es muy agradable – le aseguré.

\- Gracias Décimo, el que usted me diga esas palabras, significa mucho para mí.

Me recosté otra vez en el sofá y cerré por un momento mis ojos, el ambiente era relajante… La música volvió a sonar como arropándome, era como un canción de cuna.

Hace un par de días, tuvimos una reunión con los abogados de Vongola, ellos me sugerían encontrar a un asesor de finanzas que pudiera manejar el dinero de Vongola sin que yo me preocupara de ello. Esto porque antes Nono se encargaba él mismo de la finanzas, pero yo no tenía los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo. En eso estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo los asesores que vinieron a presentarse para el cargo eran…

\- Al asesor financiero que elija se le puede entregar un poder para que pueda tomar el control del área financiera de Vongola – explicó el abogado - Esto se hace para librarle de hacer trabajo de escritorio. Usted sólo dará su visto bueno a movimientos económicos importantes.

\- Bien – dije y mi mirada se dirigió a los tres postulantes.

\- Soy Agata Hiugai, especialista en finanzas – se presentó un mujer madura con mirada fría – soy reconocida mundialmente y tengo una amplia trayectoria en diferentes bancos alrededor del mundo. Gracias a mis contactos, no tendrá ningún problema trasfiriendo dinero, sin involucrar a las autoridades.

¿¡Qué clase de contactos tenía!? ¡Era una mafiosa!

\- Mi nombre es Gentino Yanti – dijo el siguiente - soy el especialista recomendado por Faustante, Driamon y Nernade, conozco los movimientos de la mafia y también comprendo sus obligaciones, podemos acceder a firmar un poder para manejar sus cuentas sin tener que importunarlo.

¡Este definitivamente era un estafador!

\- Yo me llamo Lugi mundit – dijo el último - y fui el encargado de la economía del país por largos años, mi trayectoria fue exitosa provocando gran riqueza en el país. Con mis conocimientos haremos de Vongola una familia más poderosa y mis contactos dentro del gobierno también le serán de ayuda.

¡Otro con contactos!

\- Es su decisión Décimo – me animó el abogado - elija al que mejor le parezca.

\- Esto… - balbuceé indeciso - es correcto que yo decida… yo no sé mucho de lo que hablan.

\- Por supuesto, señor, usted es el Jefe.

\- Entiendo… - pero… ninguno me inspiraba confianza, sus miradas codiciosas no me llegaban a convencer por completo.

\- Tu puedes, Tsuna – dijo Yamamoto.

\- Toma una decisión al extremo – gritó a todo pulmón Onii-san.

\- La decisión que tome será la correcta – me animó Gokudera-kun - sin lugar a dudas, Décimo.

\- Gokudera-kun…

\- Confiamos en su decisión – me aseguró una vez más el abogado.

\- Sí – dije decidido - El poder hágalo a nombre de Gokudera Hayato, él decidirá al especialista que quiera como su asesor.

\- Décimo… - susurró perplejo.

\- Lamento dejarte el trabajo de escritorio, Gokudera-kun – me disculpé - pero de todos nosotros eres el más inteligente y no existe persona en la que confíe más. Además no planeo escaparme de todas mis responsabilidades, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, estoy seguro que harás un gran trabajo.

\- Bien hecho, Gokudera – felicitó Yamamoto tomándolo por el hombro.

\- Buen trabajo, cabeza de Pulpo – dijo feliz Onii-san.

\- Décimo, le juro que no lo defraudaré.

Sonreí y abrí mis ojos despertando de mi ensueño para percatarme del fin de la pieza de piano que Gokudera-kun había estado tocando.

Gokudera-kun fue un amigo problemático desde un principio, sin embargo él siempre daba lo mejor de él y era muy confiable. Se hacía llamar mi mano derecha y era la persona que más se preocupaba por mí, o por lo menos la que más se esforzaba por entenderme, por eso sentía que…

\- Todo cambió mucho después de la ceremonia de sucesión. Me he dado cuenta que he estado actuando muy despreocupadamente todo este tiempo.

\- No diga eso, Décimo – dijo con seriedad - Lo que sucedió no fue su culpa...

– Sí… lo sé…

Él se refería al enfrentamiento que hubo en la ceremonia de sucesión, yo había estado muy deprimido por eso en los últimos días; lo que causó la preocupación de todos mis amigos. No fue mi culpa pero aún así…

\- Puede ser que no sea el culpable directo- reflexioné recordando lo sucedido - pero Reborn siempre me lo repitió, los errores de los subordinados son responsabilidad del Jefe.

\- Décimo…

\- Quiero pedirte un favor, Gokudera-kun.

\- Lo que usted quiera, Décimo.

\- He estado pensando en lo que ocurrió y no logró entender el porqué no había posibilidad de evacuar a los invitados y no existían los equipos médicos necesarios para atender a los heridos… ¿Cómo puede ser que Vongola, una familia tan poderosa no cuente con recursos vitales tan elementales?

\- Los Vongola nos creemos invencibles, pero nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos que no es así. No después de los sucedido con Millefiore.

\- Sí... – coincidí - eso no puede volver a ocurrir… Vongola no es invencible, es por eso que quiero pedirte esto… Quiero equipar los centros médicos y además invertir en medios de transporte para la evacuación en situaciones de peligro. Quiero que la propuesta de Shoichi-kun de construcción de vías de escape, sea ejecutada.

\- ¡Sus deseos son órdenes! – respondió rápidamente.

\- Pero… - refuté nervioso, levantándome inmediatamente de mi asiento - no quiero causar problemas económicos a Vongola - confesé, no sabía absolutamente nada de economía - ¿Estás seguro que está bien?

\- Usted me nombró el encargado de las finanzas, jamás lo decepcionaría. Mañana me reuniré con especialistas en el área, también preguntaré a Giannini – dijo animado de obtener su primera misión.

\- Muchas gracias – susurré un poco más aliviado – muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun…

\- No se preocupe más, por favor – me pidió esta vez con un semblante amable – se ha estado esforzando mucho estos días.

\- Algo así...

\- ¡Bueno! – exclamó – ¡Será mejor que descanse, si quiere dar lo mejor de usted mañana!

\- Tienes razón – respondí más animado - Mañana será la fiesta en el pueblo, ¿verdad? Mi madre y las chicas han estado muy animadas al respecto.

\- Sí, mañana será un día para relajarnos, dudo que esos bastardos de Dervan se atrevan a molestarnos.

\- Espero que no – dije dejándome llevar por su buen humor- bueno, me voy a acostar, ¿Vendrás?

\- No, me quedaré aquí un poco más.

\- Entiendo, entonces, buenas noches – me despedí con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches, Décimo.

Su mirada me indicaba que aún estaba preocupado por mí, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que me fui. Gokudera-kun tenía razón, debía descansar para el día de mañana. Al llegar al piso superior fui al fondo del pasillo para ingresar a mi habitación, rápidamente me dejé caer en la gran cama que tenía y de mala gana suspiré para luego ocultar mi mirada con mi brazo. Cerré mis ojos y aunque todo seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, el sueño pronto me empezó a invadir. Mañana sería la fiesta en el pueblo y aunque mi intuición me decía que nada ocurriría, tenía miedo…

Mientras sucumbía frente al sueño sentí algo extraño... ¿Música?… No, no era exactamente música, más bien eran sonidos. Como los que se escucha desde una concha de mar o como cuando el viento baila entre la hierba de la pradera o como cuando los animales murmuran entre sí… y entre esos sonidos, unas voces que cantaban algo que yo no podía entender… Al principio se veía un cielo claro y luego tres luces brillando con fuerza.

La inconsciencia se apoderó de mí y no supe más hasta el siguiente día.

Abrí con pereza un ojo al percatarme de la presencia de alguien más en mi cuarto. Era Gioell intentando despertarme como mejor lo sabía hacer.

\- Buenos días, Décimo – me saludó Gioell gentilmente.

\- Buenos días – susurré aún con sueño.

– Los señores Yamamoto, Gokudera y Sasagawa ya se encuentran alistándose. En el vestidor se encuentra su ropa para el entrenamiento con Reborn-san.

\- Muchas gracias – dije ya sentado sobre mi cama, intentando despertar por completo.

\- ¿Quiere que haga algo más por usted? – me preguntó cordialmente.

\- No lo sé – confesé apenado - es muy temprano, no puedo pensar con claridad.

\- Quizá quiera que concierte una reunión con Irie-san, para ver la situación en la que se encuentra la misión de sus amigos.

\- Tienes razón, ellos me preocupan.

\- Son las seis de la mañana, el desayuno con su familia será a la nueve y media ¿Está bien que la reunión sea antes?

\- Sí – respondí algo divertido - Si le digo a Reborn que tengo una reunión, me soltará antes del entrenamiento.

\- Entonces así lo haré.

\- Muchas gracias, Gioell.

\- Es un placer – me respondió con ese gesto amable, tan característico de él – lo dejó para que se aliste.

\- Gracias – dije una vez más.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama y me vestí rápidamente con la ropa que Gioell había escogido para mí. Aún tenía algo de sueño por la mala noche que había pasado, sin embargo poco a poco sentía que mi cuerpo recobraba las fuerzas. Me puse los guantes de lana y tomé mi caja Vongola para luego dirigirme al piso inferior donde me esperaban los muchachos.

\- Buenos días – saludé.

\- Hola – saludó Yamamoto de buen humor.

\- Muy buenos días, Décimo – dijo Gokudera-kun.

\- ¡Hoy entrenaremos al extremo! – gritó animado Onii-san.

\- Sí, vámonos.

\- Sí – respondieron animados.

Ser Jefe se basaba en tomar decisiones, el problema era que las personas que debían seguir mis órdenes, no estaban de acuerdo con mis decisiones… Reborn nos pidió que entrenáramos todas las mañanas para demostrar que la décima familia era fuerte. En pocas palabras teníamos que hacer un show frente a las personas de Vongola para ganarnos su respeto y admiración.

Salimos del área especial de la décima generación para encontrarnos con un amplio pasillo, al final se encontraba un ascensor que nos llevaría al área de entrenamiento donde el personal de Vongola también entrenaba. Al abrirse las puertas nos encontramos con Reborn.

\- Ciaossu – saludó.

\- Hola- saludo Yamamoto de buen humor.

\- Deben apresurarse – nos reprendió - sino pensaran que las décima generación es perezosa.

\- ¡Son las seis de la mañana! – reclamé. Reborn me miró e ignoró para seguir caminando hacia el lugar del entrenamiento – Es el colmo…- renegué.

\- ¿Qué harán hoy? – preguntó Yamamoto despreocupado.

\- Yo pensaba entrenar con Uri – dijo Gokudera.

\- Yo también, quería hacerlo con Kangaryu – dijo Onii-san.

\- Bien – dijo Reborn saltando repentinamente a mi cabeza – hoy haremos parejas de combate, Ryohei se enfrentará a Gokudera y Yamamoto lo hará con Tsuna. Demostrémosles de que está hecha la décima generación – terminó de decir con emoción.

\- No crees que te lo estas tomando muy en serio… - susurré apenado.

\- Vamos – dijo Yamamoto dándome una palmada en la espalda para animarme – será divertido.

\- ¡Derrotaré al cabeza de pulpo al extremo! – chilló Onii-san.

\- ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, cabeza de Césped!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de Pulpo?!

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste cabeza de césped!

\- Ya cálmense los dos – pidió Yamamoto.

Suspiré… esos dos nunca cambiarían.

Pronto llegamos al lugar del entrenamiento. Había alrededor de unas treinta personas entrenando y otras veinte o más sólo observando. Al entrar muchas miradas se dirigieron violentamente hacia nosotros. Los cuatro junto a Reborn avanzamos al centro del lugar que parecía un gran estadio.

\- Bien, veamos cuanto tiempo tardan en ganar – dijo Reborn.

Ambas parejas de combate nos separamos unas de otras para no interferir en la pelea del otro. Mientras algunos de los hombres de Vongola dejaban de entrenar para volverse observadores de nuestro entrenamiento.

\- Oye, Tsuna – me llamó Yamamoto sonriente – se bueno conmigo, ¿Si?

\- Lo mismo digo – dije riendo nervioso mientras me colocaba los guantes y entraba en modo híper última voluntad – A pelear.

Yamamoto no tardó ni un segundo en abrir su caja Vongola para sacar a relucir sus cuatro espadas irregulares, con Jiro y Kojiro a su lado. Yo por el momento, no llamé a Natsu, pero me mantuve alerta ante los dos animales. Jiro era un perro, animal de apoyo que cuidaba las espadas de Yamamoto, mientras Kojiro era la golondrina que volaba encima su cabeza y lanzaba ataques del atributo de la lluvia para debilitar al enemigo, en cualquier momento, Yamamoto, podía hacer cambio forma con él. Yamamoto era muy fuerte…

\- Vamos – dijo Yamamoto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yamamoto se encontraba justo delante mío, propinándome uno de sus golpes con su espada, yo lo esquivé con un giro en el aire intentando contraatacar, sin embargo Yamamoto también me esquivó…

\- Shigure Soen Ryu. Séptima posición Defensiva: Shibuki Ame. Salpicadura de Lluvia.

Yamamoto era extremadamente hábil y el Shigure Soen Ryu era invencible. Así que decidí hacer de esto un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, porque las llamas del cielo eran las más rápidas dentro de todas, además mi híper intuición ayudaría frente a los buenos reflejos que tenía Yamamoto. Así que contraataqué con golpes a toda velocidad, esperando que Yamamoto no pudiera bloquearlo, pero…

\- Shigure Soen Ryu. Cuarta posición Defensiva: Gofuu Juuu. Viento de Mayo, Lluvia de Octubre.

\- Desapareció… – susurré.

No… - pensé asombrado - estaba esquivando a una velocidad extremadamente alta mis ataques. Viento de Mayo, Lluvia de Octubre, es una técnica defensiva secreta para esquivar los ataques del enemigo al igualar sus movimientos. Yamamoto podía igualar mi velocidad gracias a esa técnica secreta y a sus espadas cortas que lo ayudaban a impulsarse. Increíble…

Volé encima de su cabeza a una altura que Yamamoto no podía alcanzar y me quedé allí por unos segundos, en ese tiempo me distraje con el combate de Onii-san y Gokudera-kun, al parecer era una batalla muy intensa… luego miré a las personas de Vongola, ya no había nadie entrenando, todos nos observaban. Sin embargo no pude estar mucho más en tan cómoda posición, porque ante mis ojos vi pasar a Kojiro. Mi sorpresa fue grande y me dejé caer al suelo. Ahora tenía un serio problema entre las manos, mis piernas habían sido cubiertas de llamas tipo lluvia... Mi mirada se dirigió a Yamamoto que me sonrió con diversión.

\- Siempre he querido pelear contigo – me confesó – tómalo con seriedad, por favor – terminó de decir con un semblante sombrío.

\- Yamamoto… - susurré, él era una persona muy competitiva cuando se lo proponía - Bien – acepté y saqué mi caja Vongola para inyectarle llamas de mi anillo – Natsu – llamé y éste salió para rugir como muestra de seriedad – Encárgate de Jiro y Kojiro, ten cuidado – instruí.

Mis piernas estaban cubiertas de llamas tipo lluvia, pero mientras no llegaran a mi manos, eso no tenía por qué ser un gran problema. Yamamoto comenzó a correr hacia mí, con gran velocidad, llevaba su espada en forma horizontal como si se tratara de una lanza que venía hacia mí. Conocía muy bien esa forma. Primera forma ofensiva: Shajiku no Ame. Eje de la lluvia. Yamamoto me había debilitado y ahora esperaba que lo esquivara… a escasos segundos de asestar su golpe tomé la espada con ambas manos y salté haciendo una pirueta para quedarme flotando en el aire con la espada en manos y de cabeza. Entonces empecé.

\- Punto cero avanzado: personalizado – susurré.

Empecé a tomar las llamas de Yamamoto para hacerlas mías y él sabiendo lo que significaba, intentó forzar su espada lejos de mi agarré, sin embargo para cuando logró hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde. Mis llamas ardieron con mayor vigor al incrementarse y me puse en pose de batalla.

\- No me esperaba eso – dijo Yamamoto agotado para luego recomponerse de una manera asombrosamente rápida y dispararse para atacar.

Los siguientes ataques fueron extremadamente rápidos, Yamamoto era muy ágil, sin embargo después de unos minutos logré asestarle un golpe en la muñeca que le obligó a soltar su espada, aproveché el momento para impulsarme hacia el cielo y alistar el X-Bunner.

\- Shigure Soen Ryu. Tercera forma ofensiva: Yarazu no Ame. Ultimo segundo de la Lluvia.

\- X-Bunner.

Yamamoto aprovechó el que su espada estuviera en el piso para realizar la tercera forma ofensiva, que consistía en patear su espada hacia su enemigo mientras yo lanzaba mis llamas, el X-Bunner… al final la espada de Yamamoto se quedó clavada en el techo, había pasado a centímetros de distancia lejos de mí, y el suelo estaba perforado por mi ataque, lejos de Yamamoto…

Ambos sonreímos y yo volé al techo para sacar la espada de Yamamoto, para luego aterrizar junto a él y devolvérsela.

\- Buena pelea – dijo Yamamoto sonriente.

Yo respiré profundo y la llama en mi frente se apagó, dejándome en estado normal, entonces le pude sonreír.

\- Sí, buena pelea.

Entonces los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar.

\- Vieron lo asombrosos que son.

\- De que sirve tener tan buenas habilidades, si no piensas derribar a tu contrincante.

\- Creo que ellos no tienen el valor suficiente para hacerse daño.

\- Cállense, nos pueden escuchar.

Miré el suelo por unos segundos, apenado de lo que ellos pensaban. ¡Por supuesto que nunca lastimaría a Yamamoto! ¡Jamás le apuntaría con el X-Bunner en serio! Ni siquiera me animaba a lanzar el X-Bunner a toda potencia, incluso peleando contra mis enemigos…

Pronto Natsu vino a mi lado, con Kojiro encima la cabeza y Jiro a su lado. Parecía tan desanimado como yo.

\- Buen trabajo – dijo Yamamoto mientras acariciaba a Jiro y Kojiro para luego introducirlos a su caja - No te desanimes, Tsuna – me pidió.

\- No, por supuesto que no – dije y metí a Natsu en su caja.

\- No se queden ahí parados – nos dijo Reborn, mientras que caminaba al lado de un sonriente Onii-san y un cabreado Gokudera-kun – deben entrenar aún más con sus cajas Vongola.

\- Pero… Reborn – intenté decir… nuestras peleas no estaban surtiendo el efecto que esperábamos.

\- El entrenamiento que les impuse, no sólo era para que las personas de Vongola los conocieran y simpatizaran con ustedes, después de todo son inferiores y no importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, ellos les deben lealtad, respeto y subordinación. Aún más importante que eso, esta Dervan, tienen que mejorar con sus cajas Vongola si esperan seguir adelante. Todos estos años estuvieron sin ellas y es obvio que no tienen el mismo dominio de antes, deben mejorar. Tsuna – dijo está vez, dirigiéndose a mí - tú dejaste de entrenar con tu modo híper última voluntad por mucho tiempo, tu velocidad y tiempo de reacción están lejos de ser aceptables.

\- Reborn…

\- Debemos entrenar aún más. Hoy es la fiesta en el pueblo y si algo llegase a suceder hay que estar preparados

\- Sí - dijeron los muchachos.

\- Yamamoto, debes entrenar con tus espadas cortas - sugirió Reborn - debes mejorar tu agilidad con ellas.

\- Entiendo – dijo Yamamoto sonriendo despreocupadamente.

\- Tienes mucho que mejorar – se burló Gokudera-kun.

\- Gokudera – llamó Reborn - será mejor que empieces a pensar cómo usar el arco de G, no es igual al sistema CIA, pero su poder de ataque es de lejos superior.

\- Sí, Reborn-san – dijo algo apenado, lo que agrandó aún más la sonrisa de Yamamoto.

\- Ryohei, tienes que superar el límite de tres minutos del Maximun Break de Knuckle.

\- Sí – aceptó el reto – ¡A trabajar Kangaryu! – le dijo y se dieron media vuelta alejándose de nosotros.

\- Nosotros también – dijo Gokudera, llevando a Uri.

\- Yo también – dijo Yamamoto alejándose para entrenar de manera individual.

Yo me quedé inmóvil. Las palabras que Reborn había dicho hace un momento me hicieron recordar… Debíamos volvernos aún más fuertes para poder lidiar con cualquier imprevisto… pero…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó Reborn.

\- Tengo miedo… - confesé cabizbaja, recordando mis temores de ayer por la noche - temo que hoy vaya a pasar algo parecido a lo ocurrido en la ceremonia de sucesión...

Reborn guardó silencio por unos segundos, obligándome a levantar la mirada. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Si tienes miedo de que algo pase, pues haz algo para que no suceda.

\- Reborn… - susurré.

\- Esto ya no es un juego de niños, estás al mando de miles de personas que esperan que los dirijas y que los protejas. Eres el Jefe, debes actuar como tal.

\- Sí, pero… no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- En tu caso no basta sólo con entrenar para estar preparado ante cualquier situación. Debes pensar en tu familia, ese es tu deber. Piensa, esa es la única manera. Medita mucho de todo lo que vayas a decidir ¿Qué pasará en la peor de las situaciones? ¿Qué harán tus guardianes? ¿A cuáles escuadrones mandarás a luchar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará con Kyoko, Haru y tú madre? ¿Quién las protegerá si tú no puedes hacerlo?... Esto es la vida real, cualquier decisión que tomes ahora puede prevenir muchas muertes en un futuro.

\- Yo…

\- Tienes una reunión, ¿no es cierto? Por hoy hemos terminado, puedes ir y atender los asuntos que tienes pendientes, nos veremos para desayunar – dijo y se alejó de mí.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo ha estado? Yo feliz de traerles otro capítulo, como siempre puntualita, dos semanas por cada actualización (ok, ok, para los que lo notaron, me atrasé un par de horitas, pero nada que no se pueda perdonar) En fin, deseo agradecerles por todo su apoyo y por seguir leyéndome. Incluso ahora me siguen llegando notificaciones de "La Voluntad de Jefe: La sucesión" y eso me llena de alegría. Muchas gracias no sólo a los que dejan reviews, que por cierto ya tienen un pedacito de mi corazón, sino también a todos los que pusieron la historia como su favorita y la siguen, muchísimas gracias, me hacen la vida feliz xD Sin más que decir, espero tengan unos maravillosos días por delante y que nos leamos muy pronto, bye, bye.


	4. Objetivo IV: Preparados

Después del entrenamiento me dispuse a arreglarme para el día que apenas había comenzado. Mi cabello aún estaba repleto de gotas de agua de la ducha matutina, algunas de ellas se animaban a caer para mojar mi camisa mientras la abotonaba. Ahora debía vestir formalmente todos los días, pues la elegancia era una de las importantes características de Vongola. Me miré al espejo mientras me ponía la corbata y la arreglaba para luego salir a la reunión que me esperaba con Shoichi-kun.

Caminé por los pasillos del castillo tranquilamente, porque ahora ya dominaba las rutas que debía seguir. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que habíamos llegado al castillo, al principio todo era aterrador hasta los pasillos, con esos dispositivos de seguridad tan extraños. Ahora, de alguna manera me había acostumbrado a muchas cosas, a los pasillos y los dispositivos de seguridad, a mi nueva habitación y hasta me había acostumbrado a tener innumerables reuniones con diferentes personas. Todo había cambiado muy rápido, pero al mismo tiempo parecía una eternidad desde que había asumido el mando de Vongola, tenía la sensación de que había dejado mi hogar en Namimori hace mucho tiempo. Era como cuando te tiraban a una piscina fría, al principio el susto e impresión que dejaba el agua y el frio, te paralizaba, sin embargo, te acostumbras y luego no recuerdas haber sentido frio. Sin embargo, había algo a lo que no me había acostumbrado desde que salimos de Namimori, y eso era el constante miedo que sentía por el bienestar de los demás.

Hoy sería la fiesta en el pueblo, para presentarme delante de ellos como el Décimo y para ser honesto estaba muy preocupado por lo que podría suceder… por esa misma razón había cosas que como Jefe debía hacer…

 **Objetivo IV: Preparados.**

En todos estos años aprendí que para realizar una buena estrategia se debe considerar todas las posibilidades. Se debe pensar en todas las situaciones posibles, en los aliados que tienes y en las habilidades que tienen para lidiar con esas situaciones. Era mi deber tomar decisiones en base a una estrategia, el problema era que yo no era bueno construyéndola… en realidad aún no era bueno para muchas cosas como Jefe…

Me senté en el sillón de cuero que había en mi oficina y me quedé pensando en lo que Reborn me había dicho... Estábamos en conflicto con Dervan y el peligro era constante, eso quería decir que si hoy no atacaban tarde o temprano atacarían y eso me obligaba a responder la tan temida pregunta ¿Qué pasaría en la peor de las situaciones? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo con claridad, el miedo que me producía considerar una opción donde mi madre y las chicas estuvieran en peligro, y tuviera que dar instrucciones al personal de Vongola con la latente posibilidad de que actuaran como el tercer escuadrón de rango D hizo… una situación así me petrificaba, no lograba pensar en una solución para algo así ¿Qué se supone que haría en esa situación? Seguramente daría lo mejor de mí para proteger a todos, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente.

Tres golpes rápidos en la puerta hicieron que despierte de mis reflexiones y de inmediato entró Gioell junto a Shoichi-kun.

\- Buenos días, Tsunayoshi-kun – saludó aún durmiente, parecía más cansado que de costumbre.

\- Buenos días – saludé.

\- Yo me retiro – avisó Gioell.

\- Muchas gracias – dije y éste salió de la habitación.

Shoichi-kun avanzó hasta mi escritorio y colocó su computadora portátil encima, la abrió y tecleó unos segundos en ella.

Cuando Futa decidió ir con Moretti a una misión en busca de información sobre Dervan, se decidió seguir el protocolo de protección, la misión se consideraría como una misión clasificada. Esto significaba que sólo yo y un técnico sabrían su posición geográfica y detalles de los logros o fracasos de la misión. Decidí que Shoichi-kun era el más calificado para esto, además de tener mi confianza, era muy bueno creando estrategias.

\- Está listo – me informó y giró la laptop para que yo pudiera ver…

En la pantalla había un mapa y al centro una barra blanca donde se suponía debía introducir la contraseña. Esto lo decidió Shoichi-kun, de esa manera sólo podría vigilar la misión cuando yo estuviera con él. Introduje los cinco números y la barra blanca desapareció para en su lugar aparecer puntos de color. Sabía lo que significaban, había aprendido eso en los últimos días. En la pantalla había puntos de color rojo, que indicaban la presencia de personas utilizando llamas de voluntad y un punto azul que mostraba la posición del localizador que llevaban Futa y Moretti.

\- Al parecer están bien – dije aliviado.

Hoy sólo había dos puntos rojos, muy lejos de su posición, eso quería decir que no estaban en terreno peligroso. Pero la historia fue diferente ayer… ellos se habían infiltrado en un lugar que parecía sospechoso, eran instalaciones ilegales que albergaban a personas que podían utilizar llamas de Voluntad, no pertenecían a Vongola ni a ninguna de las familias aliadas, tampoco a ninguna otra familia que conociéramos. Futa y Moretti se quedaron allí para investigar. En esos momentos había muchos puntos rojos, no había podido dormir pensando en ello.

\- Que alivio – dijo Shoichi-kun retirando su computadora para teclear comandos en ella – intentaré comunicarme con ellos.

\- Bien.

Después de unos segundos, Shoichi-kun giró una vez más la computadora y se levantó de su asiento para venir a pararse a mi lado. En la pantalla había un signo de espera y luego apareció el rostro de Futa.

\- ¡Tsuna-nii! – saludó alegré.

\- Futa… - susurré más aliviado de poder hablar con él.

\- Buenos días, Décimo – dijo Moretti apareciendo en la pantalla.

\- Buenos días.

\- Hoy decidimos venir a comer a este lugar – me contó Futa mientras giraba la cámara para mostrarme lo que parecía ser una cafetería, para luego volver a ellos una vez más – la torta de chocolate que tienen, ocupa el puesto cincuenta y tres, de las mejores tortas de chocolate en el mundo. Ojalá estuvieras aquí Tsuna-nii.

\- Sí... ¿Cómo están? – pregunté.

\- Bien – respondió Moretti – ayer pudimos escabullirnos sanos y salvos, la verdad es que ni siquiera se percataron de nuestra presencia – terminó de decir sonriendo.

\- ¿Pudieron descubrir algo? – preguntó esta vez Shoichi-kun.

\- Sí – afirmó Futa, lo que causó sorpresa en nosotros – las instalaciones definitivamente pertenecen a Dervan.

\- ¡Increíble! – dije feliz por su logro.

\- Al parecer esa es una de las tres cedes que maneja Dervan – explicó Moretti – Hoy volveremos a ir para intentar encontrar la ubicación de las otras dos.

\- Aún no sabemos nada del Jefe de Dervan, pero seguiremos buscando – me prometió Futa.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor – les pedí.

\- No se preocupe – me pidió Moretti – yo cuidaré de Futa.

\- Bien.

De pronto los ojos de Futa se agrandaron en asombro, al parecer por la torta de chocolate que le traían – yo sonreí.

\- La torta ha llegado – me avisó contento – hablaremos después.

\- No se esfuercen mucho.

\- Hasta pronto Décimo – se despidió Moretti.

\- Nos vemos luego Tsuna-nii – se despidió Futa y la pantalla dejó de mostrarlos.

Al menos no estaban en peligro…

\- No es mucha información – dijo Shoichi-kun – pero a comparación de lo que sabíamos, es un gran paso. Para derrotar a tus enemigos, primero hay que conocerlos. Espero que encuentren la información que estamos buscando.

\- Sí… - coincidí algo inseguro - pero no dejo de preocuparme desde que salieron, Dervan es… peligroso.

Era cierto que no conocíamos bien al enemigo, pero había aprendido algo importante de ellos, Dervan era un especialista en el engaño y un enemigo al que no se podía subestimar. Estaba preocupado por Futa y Moretti, temía que los engañaran en algún punto de su misión y corrieran peligros. A pesar de eso, sabía muy bien, que por el momento sólo podía confiar en ellos y en sus habilidades, en realidad debía confiar en que todos darían lo mejor de ellos mismos y que Dervan no podría superar eso.

Todos debíamos mejorar… pero yo debía estar preparado para cualquier situación, más allá de volverme más fuerte, debía pensar en la seguridad de los demás y tomar las mejores decisiones, pero yo…

\- Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, es momento de desayunar con los demás, ¿verdad? – dijo Shoichi-kun mientras cerraba la pantalla del computador y se paraba de su asiento para disponerse a salir de mi oficina.

\- Espera, por favor – pedí.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con curiosidad al darse cuenta de mi actitud.

Yo no era bueno para tomar decisiones, ni construir estrategias, pero Shoichi-kun lo era… él tenía el potencial que tuvo Shoichi-kun en el futuro, el temible capitán de la base Melone…

\- Quiero pedirte un favor – confesé.

\- Por supuesto – respondió rápidamente, tomando asiento.

\- Dije eso, pero no sé cómo explicarlo… – confesé algo apenado - el incidente de la ceremonia de sucesión, no se puede repetir.

\- Estás preocupado por lo de hoy – dijo entendiéndome.

\- Sí – confirmé – sé que soy él que debe tomar las decisiones, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme.

\- Después del incidente de la ceremonia de sucesión, es normal pensar que existe una posibilidad de que Dervan ataqué hoy. El Noveno se encargó de organizar la fiesta y también se encargó de la seguridad, desplegó hombres de Vongola para custodiar el pueblo, sin embargo hizo lo mismo para la ceremonia de sucesión y eso no detuvo a Dervan.

\- Sí… - concordé desanimado.

\- El problema es la incompatibilidad que existe entre los ejes de Vongola y tu modo de pensar y actuar. También está el problemático modo de atacar de Dervan, se valen de los engaños de la niebla... – hizo una pausa, meditando al respecto – Los recursos que tenemos son varios – me explicó – A la cabeza de toda esta organización estás tú, Tsunayoshi-kun. Los siguientes son los altos mandos, con CEDEF, Varia y las familias aliadas como componentes, todos ellos tienen su propia organización, sin embargo tú estás a la cabeza de todos ellos, es algo que debes tomar en cuenta. Luego está la élite de Vongola y por último se encuentran los tres ejes: Ejército, Espionaje y Tecnología cada uno de ellos compuestos por Clase A, B, C y D.

Cuando lo ponían así, era tan abrumador… ¡Todas esas personas dependían de mí! ¡Era demasiado!… de pronto me sentía más regido, como si me hubiera congelado…

\- Tsunayoshi-kun – me llamó.

\- Eh… lo siento – me disculpé - es que me parece demasiado, esto lo sabía muy bien, pero…

\- Lo entiendo, son bastantes personas y es una gran responsabilidad, sin embargo esa es una gran ventaja – dijo seriamente, reacomodándose los lentes – Nono ha desplegado los ejércitos de rang para proteger al pueblo.

\- Ellos aún no pelean con llamas de Voluntad, su experiencia con la niebla es casi nula – comenté preocupado - y también participaron en el incidente de la ceremonia de sucesión. No sé qué tan bien puedan manejar la situación que se nos pueda llegar a presentar.

\- Sí – aceptó – es por eso que si llegara a ocurrir algo, yo te sugeriría que mandes a los altos mandos y a los guardianes para que se encarguen de la situación. Nono prefirió dejarlos para que disfruten de la fiesta, pero gracias a sus habilidades y experiencia podrán controlar a los ejércitos y conseguir los mejores resultados. ¿Tienes alguien en mente?

\- Eh… – medité por unos segundos – Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun y Onii-san seguramente podrán apoyar... y… Dino-san, Uni junto a los Arcobaleno y… Basil-kun junto a CEDEF…

\- Bien. Formemos tres equipos – me sugirió – Al frente del conflicto Gokudera-kun junto a Uni de los Giglio Nero y los Arcobaleno, al este Yamamoto con Basil-kun de CEDEF, al oeste Ryohei junto a Dino de Cavallone. Los restantes nos encargaremos de la retaguardia.

¡Había formado una estrategia en segundos!

\- Increíble… - susurré contento y satisfecho por la estrategia – Pero… - susurré recordando otra de mis preocupaciones - aún queda otro problema por resolver. Los habitantes del pueblo, mi madre y las chicas.

\- Te preocupa la seguridad de ellos… creo que en este caso la más indicada de protegerlos a todos es Chrome, su campo de fuerza es confiable.

\- Chrome… - pensé por unos segundos - pero la última vez la atacaron y no pudo levantar su campo de fuerza. Además, ella sería un blanco muy deseable para el enemigo que seguramente se encuentra mezclado junto a los Vongola. No quiero que la lastimen.

\- Entiendo… -susurró pensativo y luego levanto su rostro con una nueva idea – entonces, en ese caso yo sugeriría a Lambo como primera línea de defensa.

\- ¿Lambo?... – me quedé atónito por unos segundos – no… - susurré negando con la cabeza – Lambo es aún un niño, no quiero involucrarlo en esto.

-Pero… - protestó de inmediato.

\- Preferiría que se quede junto a los demás – aseguré interrumpiéndolo antes de que me diera sus razones - y… no sé… tal vez si las cosas se llegasen a complicar demasiado, podrían escapar… Lambo e I-Pin podrían ayudar…

\- Esa no es una mala idea – concordó rápidamente y para mi sorpresa – Es cierto que tu deber es pensar en la seguridad de todos, pero aún más importante es la seguridad de los que más quieres y debes proteger, si tienes eso controlado te permitirá pelear y manejar la situación que se nos presente, con más confianza.

\- ¿Entonces te parece bien? – pregunté incrédulo de haber tenido una buena idea.

\- Sí – me afirmó – pero creo que estas sobreprotegiendo mucho a Lambo. Estoy seguro de que él está ansioso por ayudar, él ha trabajado muy duro para ser digno de ser tu guardián, escuché algunos rumores de su entrenamiento con Colonnello y te aseguro que está listo para pelear y no sólo eso, su determinación es muy fuerte, tú mismo lo comprobaste en la ceremonia de sucesión.

Aún recuerdo mi sorpresa por ver su anillo brillando con el atributo del trueno y ese escudo de llamas tan compacto… según Reborn, había sido una explosión de determinación la que protegió a todos. Lambo era fuerte.

\- Lambo… lo sé, pero…

\- Si algún día la situación se complica tanto que ni siquiera tú puedas ayudar a que ellas escapen, creo que será de vital importancia que confíes en Lambo. Su nivel de determinación alcanza niveles increíbles cuando se trata de proteger a tu madre.

¿Un día donde yo no pueda ayudarlas?... un día así sería terrible, yo no… no quería pensar en eso, pero si llegara a suceder, Lambo…

\- Sí – estuve de acuerdo - Lambo ama a mi madre, eso lo sé muy bien, confío en él para protegerlas – dije pensativo – pero…

Lambo era un niño… ¿Acaso lo estaba sobreprotegiendo demasiado? Lambo había crecido mucho en los últimos años y estaba seguro que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi madre y a los demás, sin embargo no quería ponerle una carga demasiado pesada…

\- No lo tomes tan enserio – dijo interrumpiendo mis preocupaciones, animándome con una sonrisa - esto es sólo una opción, no creo que debas preocuparte mucho por ello, no hoy por lo menos, no creo que llegue a pasar algo tan terrible como para que nos obligue a tomar una medida tan desesperada. Si no quieres hacer luchar a Lambo está bien, por ahora.

Yo sólo asentí, sabiendo que ese, por ahora, sonaba a una advertencia que tarde o temprano ya no podría ignorar.

\- Volviendo a Chrome, - continuó Shoichi-kun - ¿qué te parece si le ponemos guardianes?

\- ¿Guardianes? –pregunté confundido.

\- Tienes razón, ella es un blanco muy deseable para el enemigo, pero si ponemos a personas que la protejan mientras mantiene el campo de fuerza, creo que sería un éxito protegiendo a todos.

\- ¡Eso sería increíble! Su barrera es muy fuerte y podrá proteger a todos con facilidad y ella no estaría en peligro – dije animado y con una renovadora tranquilidad que por fin me lograba relajar después de mucho tiempo – Así no tendría que preocuparme tanto por todos…

Shoichi-kun se quedó observándome por unos segundos en silencio, después sólo suspiró.

\- Ser Jefe de Vongola es una gran responsabilidad – dijo Shoichi-kun- al intentar ponerme en tu lugar hace que me duela el estómago – comentó sonriendo y comprendiéndome – pero las personas que están bajo tus ordenes te respetan y aprecian, cada uno de ellos estarían dispuestos a pelear por ti.

\- No estoy tan seguro de eso – no todos me apreciaban… - gran parte de Vongola no está de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Es sólo cuestión de tiempo – me aseguró – Estoy seguro que algún día no muy lejano, Vongola te reconocerá como a alguien con quien desean trabajar y luchar, y eso es porque siempre cuidas y te preocupas por todos.

\- Shoichi-kun… gracias.

\- No es para menos, después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros – dijo sonriendo y aligerando el ambiente – creo que esas son las medidas básicas que puedes tomar por si algo llegase a suceder en la fiesta de hoy o en cualquier otra situación de ahora en adelante.

\- Sí, ahora me siento más tranquilo, muchas gracias Shoichi-kun.

\- No hay problema – respondió alegre.

\- ¿Desayunarás con nosotros? – pregunté.

\- Por supuesto – respondió rápidamente – pero quería pedirte algo, antes.

\- ¿Eh?... sí, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quisiera que me acompañes al centro de controles, después de desayunar con los demás, claro – me explicó - Por la madrugada Gokudera vino a verme, me comentó que ayer en la noche le habías pedido que se ejecutara la propuesta que hice hace unos meses. Gokudera insistió en que le explicara todo con detalle.

\- ¡Gokudera-kun! – chillé espantado… ya me lo imaginaba… Gokudera-kun era capaz de despertar a Shoichi-kun aún antes de que el sol saliera, ¡Sólo para cumplir la primera misión que le había dado! - ¡Lo siento mucho Shoichi-kun! – me disculpé rápidamente apenado, ahora no me asombraba el que estuviera más cansado que de costumbre - cuando Gokudera-kun se enfoca en algo no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo.

\- No te preocupes por eso – me tranquilizó – la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho el que reconsiderarás mi propuesta, confiaste en mí y lo que en realidad quería era mostrarte todos los detalles del proyecto ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- ¿Eh?... Sí, eso creo – dije animado – pero con todas esas reuniones sorpresa de Gioell, quien sabe… - susurré para mí mismo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó.

\- Eh… no – dije nervioso – Esta bien, lo veremos después del desayuno, pero ahora nos están esperando ¿nos vamos? – pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

\- Sí.

Shoichi-kun me siguió de inmediato. Salimos de mi oficina hacia los pasillos y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

\- El día apenas acaba de comenzar para los demás – comentó Shoichi-kun - que envidia me dan, están de vacaciones.

\- Sí - respondí contento - ellos se la han pasado muy bien aquí, regularmente van al pueblo a pasar el día, van a la playa y almorzar. Últimamente, mi madre y las chicas han estado organizando un viaje a una de las casas de campo que tenemos al sur de Italia, también han pensado en viajar a la capital a hacer compras y turismo. A pesar de que me preocupa su seguridad, no me he podido negar – dije algo apenado, mientras ingresábamos al ascensor y apretaba el botón de la planta baja - se ven muy emocionadas, además a los padres de los muchachos les pareció buena idea y cómo cada día se sienten más cómodos aquí, no quiero arruinarlo.

El ascensor se abrió y caminamos por el largo pasillo que nos llevaría al comedor.

\- Ya veo, pero no es seguro para ellos viajar con Dervan a nuestras espaldas.

\- Lo sé… – respondí desanimado – pero no quiero que ellos sepan mucho sobre todo esto, les ha costado mucho asimilar la situación, no quiero que se preocupen más de la cuenta. Aunque traté de que no estuvieran en peligro, sufrieron algunos sustos en la ceremonia de sucesión, tal vez es por eso que estaba tan preocupado por el día de hoy. Yo sólo quiero que se diviertan como si realmente fueran sus vacaciones, en lo posible no quiero verlos involucrados con Dervan.

\- Entiendo.

A lo lejos pude vislumbrar a Gioell y Paul que rápidamente abrieron las puertas del comedor para nosotros.

\- Buenos días, Décimo – me saludó Paul.

\- Bienvenido – dijo Gioell.

\- Buen día, gracias – dije pasando al comedor donde todos estaban y me esperaban sentados en la mesa.

\- ¡Tsuna-san! – dijo alegre Haru

\- ¡Tsuna! – chilló Lambo a modo de reproche, parándose sobre la mesa – ¡Llegas tarde!

\- Te demoraste – comentó Kyoko-chan - ¿algún problema?

\- No, todo está muy bien – respondí riendo.

\- En ese caso, a comer – dijo mi madre alegre, apareciendo detrás de mí, con una bandeja de comida en manos.

Me senté de inmediato al igual que Shoichi-kun y me quedé atónito con toda la comida que había en la mesa. Mi madre y la señora Marta habían preparado un gran banquete como era de costumbre. Había de todo y cómo lucía y olía tan bien, nadie esperó mucho, es por eso que después de dar las gracias, todos empezamos a servirnos y a comer a gusto.

\- No comas tan rápido, querido – le regaño la madre de Kyoko-chan al señor Sasagawa.

\- Onii-chan – dijo esta vez Kyoko-chan – no es saludable comer de esa manera.

\- ¡Está delicioso! – exclamó Onii-san, frotando su estómago, haciendo notar su satisfacción.

\- Padre e hijo, tienen el mismo entusiasmo por la comida… – comentó Haru algo asustada por la manera de comer de ambos.

\- ¡Lambo ama la comida de mamá! – chilló arrasando con todo.

\- Está delicioso como siempre, mamá – alagó Reborn.

\- Que dulces – dijo mi madre alegre – pero Marta me ayudó con todo.

Me concentré un momento en el desayuno, tratando de probar todo lo que habían cocinado, porque en verdad se habían esmerado. Además si no me apresuraba en comer, seguramente Reborn se comería mi porción. Después de un tiempo, vi como en la mesa aún había comida, sin embargo ya no tenía espacio para ella. Suspiré satisfecho, reclinándome sobre mi silla. Entonces pude ver como los demás se encontraban en una situación similar. De pronto, Bianchi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Reborn con una taza.

\- Toma Reborn, es té – ofreció Bianchi, atendiéndolo.

\- Gracias – respondió.

Bianchi… - pensé - algo estaba faltando…

\- Eh… ¿Dónde está Gokudera-kun? – pregunté al percatarme de su ausencia.

\- ¡Aquí Décimo! – Respondió rápidamente, saludando con una mano detrás de la puerta de la cocina – Hoy decidí comer aquí, me pareció divertido – explicó para luego reír.

¡Mentira! ¡Se estaba ocultando de Bianchi!

\- Gokudera es muy original – comentó Yamamoto carcajeando.

Yo le sonreí, algo apenado por Gokudera-kun.

\- Hoy será un buen día - comentó Reborn de pronto– será la fiesta del pueblo.

\- ¡Sí! – continuó Haru entusiasmada - ¡No puedo esperar para ver lo que prepararon!

\- Seguro será muy divertido – apoyó Yamamoto.

\- ¡Apuesto que habrá muchos dulces! – carcajeó Lambo.

Todos estaban alegres y no me extrañaba pues habían estado esperando la fiesta todos estos días. Ellos se habían encariñado mucho con las personas del pueblo y no los podía culpar, aunque yo sólo había ido una vez, me había llevado una muy buena impresión de ellos.

\- ¿A qué hora se supone que debemos estar listos? – me preguntó el señor Miura.

\- ¿A qué hora?... La fiesta será a las tres de la tarde – respondí – Gioell, ¿A qué hora deben estar listos?

Gioell sonrió amablemente y ahora me daba cuenta que últimamente dependía mucho de él.

\- La fiesta del pueblo está programada para las tres de la tarde, sin embargo debemos partir antes, pues como ya saben nos encontramos un poco alejados del pueblo y el viaje dura de dos a tres horas. Cómo la hora del almuerzo se cruza con el viaje, estamos preparando la comida para servirla en el camino, para evitar malestares hemos decidido parar y tomarnos una hora de descanso para luego seguir el viaje. Tomando todo eso en cuenta los estaremos esperando a las once de la mañana para partir.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamaron Haru y Kyoko-chan.

\- Son las diez de la mañana – comentó el señor Miura – eso nos deja una hora para terminar de desayunar y alistarnos.

\- ¡Lambo-san será el primero en llegar!

\- Yo también seré puntual – aseguró I-Pin.

\- ¡No debemos quedarnos atrás!, ¡Décimo! – me alentó Gokudera-kun detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Sera divertido – comentó Yamamoto.

\- Sí…

\- Disculpe, señor – me interrumpió Gioell, con un rostro de preocupación que me llamó mi atención - los líderes del ejercito de Vongola me pidieron una reunión con usted. Quieren verlo para revisar los últimos detalles de la fiesta del pueblo de Vongola. Como supongo la reunión será larga, me temó que tendrá que alcanzar a los demás después.

¿Últimos detalles para la fiesta?... Todo estaba claro, Nono lo había arreglado todo, entonces ¿Por qué querían verme?... No intuía nada bueno de todo esto, pero no quería preocupar a los demás, probablemente Gioell ya sabía eso.

\- Entiendo – dije pero Gioell permanecía preocupado.

\- Siento no haberle avisado antes ¿Desea que postergue la reunión para que pueda viajar junto a ellos?

\- No, está bien, será mejor hablar con ellos.

\- Bien – aceptó Gioell.

\- Pero si no vendrás con nosotros, ¿cómo piensas llegar a tiempo al pueblo? – preguntó Shoichi-kun.

\- _Feniche_ , el avión personal del Décimo, está siendo preparado para su vuelo – respondió Gioell por mí.

\- ¡¿Un avión?! – chillé con sorpresa, ¡yo no sabía nada de eso!

\- Así es – me confirmó Gioell con una sonrisa amable pero que guardaba algo de humor en ella.

\- ¡No es justo! – se quejó Haru haciendo un puchero – ¡Tsuna-san ha tenido muchas reuniones últimamente!

\- No se puede hacer nada Haru-chan – intentó animarla Kyoko-chan.

\- Que trabajador se ha vuelto mi hijo – comentó mi madre – creer que antes ni siquiera mantenía su cuarto ordenado.

\- ¡Mamá! – me quejé avergonzado y todos estallaron en risa.

A pesar de mi preocupación, la risa de los demás me contagió su buen humor y no pude evitar reír junto a ellos. Poco a poco la risa se fue disolviendo. Miré mi plato ya vacío y vi el plato de Shoichi-kun igual, entonces me paré de mi asiento.

– Supongo que me iré adelantando, tengo asuntos pendientes con Shoichi-kun. Nos veremos después.

Shoichi-kun se paró inmediatamente y para mi sorpresa lo siguieron Onii-san y Yamamoto.

\- Te acompañamos – dijeron rápidamente ambos.

\- Yo también – se sumó Reborn, saltando al hombro de Yamamoto.

\- Bien – acepté agradecido - Gioell, ¿Podrías concertar la reunión en el centro de controles?

\- Por supuesto – aceptó de inmediato.

\- Gracias.

Mi mirada se fue a los demás para despedirme, se notaba que no estaban muy alegres por nuestra partida, pero aun así…

\- Apresurate en terminar tus obligaciones, para reunirnos pronto – me pidió Haru.

\- Da tu mejor esfuerzo – me animó Kyoko-chan.

\- Sí – aseguré sonrojado – nos veremos en el pueblo – dije para luego marcharme.

\- ¡Espere! – Chilló deteniéndome - ¡Yo también lo acompaño Décimo! – exclamó Gokudera-kun moviendo una mano para llamar mi atención, detrás de la puerta de la cocina - ¡Décimo! – me llamó una vez más, moviéndose más, pero esta vez perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose junto con su silla dentro del comedor donde todos nos encontrábamos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Bianchi y rápidamente se volvió de color verde.

\- ¡Ahhhh!- chilló en espanto.

Después de unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos recorriendo los pasillos hacia el centro de controles. Gokudera-kun siendo sostenido por Onii-san y Yamamoto, el último reía con tranquilidad por la situación, lo que empeoró el humor de Gokudera-kun.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunté algo preocupado.

\- Por supuesto – dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarré de los muchachos – ¡Yo como su mano derecha, no puedo dejarme vencer tan fácilmente!

\- Aceptalo – dijo Yamamoto divertido - no puedes superar a Bianchi.

\- Si no hubiera sido por nosotros, aún estarías en el suelo del comedor – dijo esta vez Onii-san.

\- ¡Cállense!, ¡cabezas de musculo! – gritó, para empezar una pelea.

Suspiré resignado y levanté la vista para toparme con la puerta que nos daría ingreso al centro de controles, ésta se abrió y entramos a aquella gran sala llena de pantallas gigantes, muchas computadoras y muchas personas trabajando.

\- Buenos días, Décimo – saludó de inmediato Giannini, al parecer sorprendido y animado por nuestra visita.

\- Buenos días.

\- Hemos venido hasta aquí porque quiero mostrarle el proyecto de vías de escape – explicó Shoichi-kun a Giannini – los planos deben estar por aquí – dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a una computadora para teclear en ella.

Shoichi-kun tardó un poco, así que mientras buscaba los planos que necesitaba Gokudera-kun se acercó a Giannini y le susurró algo.

\- Yo también quiero mostrarle los avances que hicimos – comentó Gokudera-kun con una gran sonrisa, levantando el pulgar – tenemos una idea básica bastante buena de lo que quiere.

Giannini se dio media vuelta hacia su computador y tecleo algo en ella. Inmediatamente se desplegó la información en su gran monitor. En la pantalla se veían imágenes de automóviles, motocicletas y equipos médicos. También había algunas fotos de personas con mandil blanco, al lado de la foto estaba una cartilla con la información básica de la persona, parecían ser médicos.

\- Mire- me animó Giannini - Estamos finalizando con los últimos detalles. Ahora nos contactaremos con profesionales en el área de salud para equipar los centros médicos.

\- Los equipos que estamos comprando son de última generación – explicó Gokudera-kun - y nos serían útiles hasta en los casos más desesperados.

\- Que bueno…- dije sonriendo, pero al parecer nadie se había creído mi falso entusiasmo.

No era que no apreciaba su trabajo, era solo que, por alguna razón, me sentí algo desanimado. Estábamos comprando equipos por si alguien resultaba herido de gravedad y la verdad la idea no me gustaba en lo absoluto. No quería que nadie se lastimara al punto de necesitar equipos tan sofisticados. Pero entendía que el peligro nos esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina y si algún día hubiese esa necesidad, estaríamos preparados. Eso era bueno ¿verdad? Debía convencerme de eso…

\- Es bueno estar preparados para cualquier situación – comentó Yamamoto sonriendo, tratando de animarme un poco

\- Sí – concordó Onii-san – si estamos preparados al extremo, nada nos tomará por sorpresa.

Ambos estaban apoyando mi idea, sin embargo podía notar en su mirada una pincelada de seriedad que no era normal en ellos.

\- Estas preparándote para la peor situación – señaló Reborn – esa es una buena estrategia. Gokudera – llamó - ¿Qué hay de la salud de Chrome?

\- Parte de estos equipos están pensados especialmente para Chrome – respondió Gokudera-kun, pero esta vez con consternación en la mirada, probablemente se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de humor y estaba preocupado por mí.

\- Gracias Gokudera-kun – dije, él se había esforzado mucho y hasta había pensado en Chrome… no me gustaba pensar en una situación así pero… - así Chrome podrá recibir atención médica de inmediato, si fuera necesario.

\- Así es.

\- Ya tenemos los nombres de los médicos cirujanos que trabajarán para nosotros – dijo esta vez Giannini – los contrataremos la próxima semana, al igual que los obreros que construirán las nuevas vías de escape en caso de emergencia. ¿Qué le parece Décimo?

\- Increíble, se han esforzado mucho por una simple petición mía, muchas gracias.

Al parecer lo que le había pedido a Gokudera-kun, tan sólo ayer por la noche, ya era casi una realidad a estas horas de la mañana.

\- Ya está, les pido su atención por favor – nos llamó Shoichi-kun, yo me giré para verlo y en una gigante pantalla se mostró un plano – Este es el plano actual – comenzó a explicarme - déjame mostrarte donde se harían las vías de escape, si vez aquí tenemos un espacio libre y sin uso, que se conecta directamente con…

La explicación fue larga, a veces no lo lograba entender del todo, pero Shoichi-kun me lo explicó pacientemente. Me mostró los planos no sólo del cuartel general sino de todas las bases que teníamos alrededor del mundo. Shoichi-kun había logrado crear rutas de escape que servirían a todos sin importar donde se encontraran, estas vías de escape los llevaría hasta lugares seguros donde encontrarían medios de transporte. Dentro de estos habría un botiquín, comida, agua y mucho dinero para que pudieran escapar donde quisiesen, y no sólo eso, llevarían comunicadores para poder volver a encontrarse con los demás en cuanto pudiesen. Además, Shoichi-kun había incluido el Sistema de Teletransportación como recurso vital de la Décima generación… Con esto estaríamos preparados para cualquier cosa…

\- ¿Qué opinas? – me preguntó Shoichi-kun después de un tiempo.

\- Es increíble – dije animado - Si algo llegase a suceder, en cualquiera de las bases, todos y cada uno de ellos podrían escapar muy lejos de aquí, tendrían todos los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir por un par de días y medios de comunicación para reagruparse. Con esto las victimas de cualquier ataque de Dervan serían mínimas o casi nulas.

\- Me alegro mucho que pienses así – confesó alagado Shoichi-kun.

\- Bien hecho, Tsuna – me felicitó Reborn – empiezas a tener buenas ideas y estás haciendo que tus subordinados estén emocionados con los nuevos proyectos que propusiste. Me asombra que tú hayas hecho esto.

No había sido yo… Gokudera-kun, Giannini y Shoichi-kun me habían ayudado mucho con todo. Gracias a ellos ya me sentía más tranquilo y preparado, sabía que pase lo que pase, todos tendrían a su disposición recursos para sobrevivir.

De pronto, la puerta del centro de controles se abrió, dejando entrar a cinco personas, entre ellas Gioell.

\- Permiso, Señor – dijo Gioell – aquí están los líderes del ejercito de Vongola, cómo ya se lo había comunicado. Si me lo permite iré a organizar la partida de su familia hacia el pueblo. Inmediatamente coordinaré su vuelo.

\- Bien – acepté rápidamente.

\- ¿Dejarás que vayan solos? – me preguntó Reborn.

\- Tienes razón – susurré meditando – Mi padre fue junto con Nono temprano por la mañana a coordinar todo, y aunque Chrome y Lambo estén con ellos…

\- Yo iré – se ofreció rápidamente Onii-san- no puedo dejar que Kyoko vaya desprotegida.

\- Yo también voy – dijo Yamamoto – si estamos los dos, no tendrás por qué preocuparte, Tsuna.

\- Gracias – acepté – tengan cuidado.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Onii-san lleno de energía, caminando en dirección a Gioell.

\- Suerte Tsuna –me deseó Yamamoto y luego dirigió su mirada a Gokudera-kun - lo dejamos en tus manos.

\- Yo soy su mano derecha, con nadie estaría mejor.

Yamamoto no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir junto a Onii-san y Gioell.

\- Si Yamamoto y Ryohei están con los demás, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos – me aseguró Reborn.

\- Sí – dije confiado, entonces mi mirada se fue a las cuatro personas que estaban delante mío, esperando – Perdónenme por hacerlos esperar, Gioell me dijo que querían verme antes de la fiesta en el pueblo ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

De los cuatro, uno de ellos me miró directo a los ojos y dio un ligero paso hacia adelante. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bastante alto y fornido, vestía formalmente como todos nosotros.

\- Buenos días Décimo, mi nombre es Hidan Yotsu – se introdujo – soy el líder del ejercito de Vongola, ellos son: Yamada, líder de la clase B; Narusa, líder de la clase C; y Michael, líder de la case D – los mostró, señalando a cada uno y continuó - Estamos aquí para expresarle nuestras inquietudes. Voy a ser directo y muy sincero, si me lo permite – dijo pausando, esperando mi reacción, yo asentí con la mirada y él continuó - La verdad es que no entendemos su modo de actuar en la ceremonia de sucesión y no estamos de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomó desde entonces. No sabemos si Dervan atacará pronto, pero cuando lo haga, deseamos acabar de una vez por todas con ellos. Queremos su consentimiento para eso y así evitar malos entendidos.

Me quedé callado por unos segundos, ¿Qué debería decirles?... ¡¿Querían mi consentimiento para atacar?!...

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Perdón, perdón, ¡perdón! Sé que me atrase muchísimo y lo siento mucho, generalmente soy puntual pero a veces suceden cosas que están fuera de nuestro control. En fin, gracias a Dios estoy de vuelta, lista para seguir escribiendo. Como les he fallado, pensé que a modo de compensación podría hacer una MARATÓN, sí, leyeron bien, quiero hacer una algo especial para ustedes. Publicaré tres capítulos seguidos, ¡Uno por semana! ¿Qué les parece? Déjenme en los reviews su respuesta si les agrada la idea, o si no, todo se vale. Deseo que tengan una maravillosa semana por delante y espero leerlos a todos en sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto, bye,bye.


	5. Objetivo V: ¡Alerta!¡Conflictos inter

Vongola. La organización de la mafia más grande y poderosa del mundo.

Hace algunos años, cuando me enteré que sería el Décimo Vongola no lo quería creer e intenté huir de tan peligroso destino, porque una persona tan débil como yo no podría sobrevivir en un mundo tan peligroso. Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y forzosamente me fui involucrando con la mafia, volviéndome fuerte para proteger a los que amaba, entonces repudié los actos de violencia cometidos por Vongola y juré destruirla con mis propias manos, asegurando que nunca utilizaría mi poder para otra cosa que no fuera el proteger a mis amigos. Ahora, gracias a la promesa que le hice a Primo y a Nono, me encontraba al mando de Vongola, con el claro objetivo de restaurarla y llevarla a los tiempos de Primo, convirtiéndola así en una organización intachable. Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, para cambiar a Vongola no sólo debía llevarlos por el camino correcto, sino también en ciertas ocasiones tendría que enfrentarme a ellos y a sus impulsos asesinos…

 **Objetivo V: ¡Alerta! ¡Conflictos internos en Vongola!**

Frente a mí estaban los líderes del Ejército de Vongola. De los cuatro, uno de ellos me miró directo a los ojos y dio un ligero paso hacia adelante para hablar. Era un hombre atlético, tenía la piel bronceada y cabello corto. Estilo militar. Su voz era potente y segura, no se percibía vacilación en ella.

\- Buenos días Décimo, mi nombre es Hidan Yotsu – se introdujo – soy el líder del ejercito de Vongola, ellos son: Yamada, líder de la clase B; Narusa, líder de la clase C; y Michael, líder de la case D – los mostró, señalando a cada uno y continuó - Estamos aquí para expresarle nuestras inquietudes. Voy a ser directo y muy sincero, si me lo permite – dijo pausando, esperando mi reacción, yo asentí con la mirada y él continuó - La verdad es que no entendemos su modo de actuar en la ceremonia de sucesión y no estamos de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomó desde entonces. No sabemos si Dervan atacará pronto, pero cuando lo haga, deseamos acabar de una vez por todas con ellos. Queremos su consentimiento para eso y así evitar malos entendidos.

\- No quiero que ataquen – les aclaré simplemente.

Los cuatro se mostraron sorprendidos ante mi respuesta y quedaron callados por un tiempo, sin saber cómo responder o reaccionar. Ellos querían deshacerse del enemigo, pero yo no confiaba en que ellos hicieran lo correcto o al menos pudieran mantenerse a salvo. Dervan era más astuto que ellos.

Después de unos segundos otro de ellos se animó a hablar.

\- Sé de su diferente modo de pensar, por los conflictos que tuvo con el tercer escuadrón - dijo Michael, líder de la case D, un hombre joven que parecía algo nervioso - Ahora nos está diciendo que no desea que ataquemos, entonces es normal preguntarse ¿Por qué?

\- Dervan no es un enemigo común – habló está vez Reborn - se vale de los engaños de la niebla. Si ustedes atacan precipitadamente contra el enemigo, no podemos medir lo que sucederá.

\- Con todo respeto – dijo Hidan, líder del ejército – ¿No es eso, ser unos cobardes? – preguntó sin gracia alguna, con la frente ligeramente fruncida.

\- Es ser precavidos – explicó Gokudera-kun – Dervan estudia todos sus ataques con premeditación, son expertos en el engaño y nos llevan ventaja con relación a toda la información que tienen de nosotros. El Décimo tiene razón al pedirles que no ataquen, él sólo quiere evitar víctimas.

\- Honestamente, no lo entiendo Décimo – habló pausadamente Narusa, líder de la clase C, era el más prolijo de todos, llevaba un traje blanco en vez de uno negro y su rostro era pacífico – No quiere víctimas, en eso estamos de acuerdo, el problema es que no quiere heridos en ningún bando, entonces ¿Cómo planea derrotar a Dervan?

\- Yo… no quiero equivocarme… – confesé algo inseguro de lo que estaba diciendo - El Jefe de Dervan es alguien capaz de jugar con su propia gente y a veces me pregunto si las personas que vienen a atacarnos no están siendo simplemente manipuladas. No quiero cometer un error al atacarlos.

\- Que estupidez – escuché murmurar.

\- ¡Oye, tú! – llamó Reborn de mal humor - ¿Tienes algo que decir?

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a expresarte de esa manera, delante del Décimo! – se quejó Gokudera-kun cabreado.

El hombre se sorprendió un poco de haber sido escuchado, pero no se acobardó y su mirada desafiante no se retractó, mirándonos de frente. Era Yamada, líder de la clase B del Ejército. Era bastante alto y de contextura delgada, llevaba un vendaje en uno de sus ojos y su cabello sucio y desalineado hacia parecer que había llegado desde la mismísima guerra.

– ¿Si tengo algo que decir?... Supongo que sí. Estoy en total desacuerdo con el Décimo. Me parece bastante mal que no se anime a atacar, sólo por el miedo a no saber qué es lo que sucederá, pero me parece aún peor que considere el bien estar de los enemigos. Unos cuantos sacrificios son aceptables si la victoria y el honor de Vongola permanecen intactos y me refiero a sacrificios de ambos bandos. Es algo que alguien como usted debe aprender y comprender.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡El Décimo jamás entenderá eso! – respondió Gokudera-kun - ¡¿A quién le interesa una victoria si su compañero ha caído?!

\- No entiendo porque se preocupan tanto por eso – admitió Hidan empezando a ponerse de mal humor - todos los que trabajamos aquí, sabemos que podemos morir el día siguiente. ¡Están actuando como unos cobardes! En vez de gastar tiempo en una manera de no salir heridos, por qué no piensan mejor en como destruir a Dervan.

\- ¡Lo que estamos haciendo es prepáranos para los ataques de Dervan!, ¡Idiota! – se quejó Gokudera-kun, ya bastante molesto.

\- Calmate, Gokudera-kun – pedí en susurro, esto había comenzado a ponerse feo.

\- Tonterías – siguió Yamada - deberíamos reagruparnos todos los ejércitos de Vongola y cazar a esos bastardos de una vez por todas.

¿¡Cazarlos!?… Me hacía recuerdo a lo que hizo Byakuran con Vongola en el futuro, como había perseguido a mi familia, sin tregua...

\- No lo haremos – dije firme - Si lo hiciéramos, sólo causaríamos muchas muertes innecesarias.

\- ¿Muertes innecesarias? – repitió Hidan, parecía bastante molesto con el término que acababa de usar - ¡Las muertes son muertes!... no debería darles tanta importancia. Reborn-san – llamó - ¿En verdad cree que él pueda ocupar el puesto de Jefe de Vongola?

\- ¿Estas insinuando que no hice bien mi trabajo como su tutor? Tienes agallas.

– No es eso, - dijo esta vez Narusa – simplemente vemos que el Décimo está siendo afectado por sentimentalismos.

\- Yo solo quiero que todos estén bien… – dije pero fui interrumpido por un risa descontrolada. Yamada estaba riendo hasta el punto de lagrimear por mis palabras…

\- Honestamente – carcajeó Yamada - Usted es una persona muy inadecuada para tan honorable puesto – me dijo sínicamente y de frente - No se puede hacer nada, pues usted es el único sucesor de los Vongola que sigue con vida, después de todo, la mejor manera de entrar a este negocio es nacer en él.

Después de haber escuchado eso, Reborn no perdió tiempo. Tomó rápidamente su pistola y disparó para impactar contra el piso a tan solo centímetros de Yamada. El hombre miró sus pies y luego dirigió su mirada a Reborn. Estaba sumamente cauteloso, su mirada mostraban su extrema alerta.

\- ¡Ya escuché suficiente! La próxima vez, no fallaré – avisó Reborn de mal humor - No me interesa quienes sean, pero si osan ser irrespetuosos con el Vongola Décimo en mi presencia, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

\- Reborn… - susurré, sorprendido por su modo de actuar, de pronto se había hecho un gran silencio. Mi mirada se fue a los cuatro líderes que permanecían de pie delante de mí, cabizbajas - No los entiendo – confesé tranquilamente – ¿Quieren que ataquemos, sin importar lo que pueda suceder? Quieren que vea esto como un juego, donde todos son simples piezas de juego. Eso es lo que hace el Jefe de Dervan, manipula a la gente que ha creído en él. Yo nunca seré así, ni cómo ustedes quieren que sea.

El silencio aun reinaba en la sala pero al menos sus rostros se levantaron y pude ver confusión en sus miradas, al parecer no me comprendían todavía. Al ver esto Reborn comenzó a explicarles, con más diversión de la que era necesaria.

\- Tsuna nunca fue bueno para nada, no tiene presencia como líder y nunca fue muy inteligente, además le tiene miedo a casi todo y eso no tiene remedio

– Reborn… - susurré a modo de regaño, deprimido miserablemente.

\- Sin embargo – continuó más serio – Están muy equivocados al pensar que está siendo un cobarde al tomar estas decisiones. Tsuna ya ha demostrado en el pasado que puede tomar decisiones arriesgadas por el bien de la familia, y eso es porque confía en sus camaradas y porque se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Su fuente de poder es su fuerza de voluntad, la cual nace de su verdadero talento como líder – Reborn sonrió sutilmente y continuó - La persona que encuentra un motivo para luchar y se dedica en cuerpo y alma a ello, esa persona se convierte en alguien imposible de vencer. Tsuna, quien no tenía habilidad alguna, encontró algo por lo que luchar y hasta ahora se aferra a eso.

\- ¿Se aferra?... ¿a qué? – preguntó Hidan.

\- Al amor hacia su familia – explicó - No hay nada más importante para los Vongola que el amor hacia la familia, alguien como tú debería saber eso y es por eso que deberían entender que la petición del Décimo es para asegurar la supervivencia misma de los Vongola. Hoy el Décimo será presentado al pueblo de Vongola y después de eso el Noveno se retirará. Así que sería buena idea que empiecen a respetar a su Jefe.

\- ¡Así se habla Reborn-san! – festejó Gokudera-kun.

\- ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensa? – preguntó Michael, yo simplemente asentí con la mirada.

\- Así se hará entonces – me aseguró Hidan – no atacaremos, tiene mi palabra, sin embargo esto no durará mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro que si no atacamos, el enemigo nos atacará con mayor fuerza, entonces tendremos que defendernos y ni siquiera usted podrá negarse. Recuerde algo, la buena medicina, siempre es agría...- su mirada se quedó fija en la mía y al parecer vio algo que lo desanimó, entonces suspiró - Ahora debemos marcharnos al pueblo de Vongola, no queremos llegar tarde ni mucho menos atrasarlo. Adiós, Décimo, que tenga un buen día y roguemos porque no suceda nada el día de hoy.

Terminó de decir eso y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del lugar, Michael lo siguió de inmediato sin embargo Yamada y Narusa se quedaron frente a mí.

\- Por mi parte, coincido con su modo de pensar – me explicó Narusa – Estoy en contra de la violencia y procuro evitar víctimas en las misiones que me son confiadas. Sin embargo, también creo que para que reine la paz, debemos estar preparados para la guerra.

\- Narusa siempre tuvo ideas extrañas – dijo Yamada burlonamente, con la clara idea de molestar a Narusa - yo pienso todo lo contrario – continuó - y por favor, no me ataque Reborn-san – pidió Yamada con algo de humor aunque en el fondo el pedido era genuino, entonces me miró directo a los ojos – Vongola necesita a alguien que no sienta piedad por el enemigo, si usted sigue con este comportamiento, no espere ser el Décimo por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó Gokudera-kun.

\- No – aseguró Yamada – es un hecho.

Yamada no dijo ni una palabra más y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Por otro lado Narusa me sonrió unos segundos y luego con rostro tranquilo se despidió y marchó.

\- Estos idiotas no entienden los nobles sentimientos del Décimo – renegó Gokudera-kun.

\- Eso no interesa – dijo Reborn para luego dirigirse a mí – no puedes dejar que ellos te desafíen.

\- Si, pero… ¿Estoy haciendo realmente lo correcto?

\- Por supuesto que sí, Décimo – me alentó Giannini.

\- Lo que está haciendo es lo correcto, no tiene por qué dudarlo – me aseguró Gokudera-kun y Shoichi-kun asintió estando de acuerdo.

No estaba muy seguro y la verdad es que me sentía muy desanimado, pero aun así, les sonreí, no quería preocuparlos más de la cuenta; Después de todo estaba aliviado de que al menos Hidan haya accedido a no atacar.

\- Es hora de marcharnos – nos avisó Reborn - Gioell ya debe tener todo listo para el vuelo.

\- Sí – coincidí – tienes razón. Vámonos.

Sin perder mucho tiempo nos encaminamos fuera del lugar, e inmediatamente nos encontramos con Gioell que nos esperaba fuera del centro de controles. Gioell ya tenía todo preparado y nos llevó a la parte posterior del castillo, donde se encontraba al hangar que guardaba al avión que nos llevaría al pueblo de Vongola. Era un avión bastante grande, mucho más grande de lo que me imaginaba, y tenía el escudo de Vongola en él.

\- Este es Feniche – me explicó Gioell – es el avión que puede utilizar en cualquier momento.

\- Increíble… – susurré.

\- Suba, por favor – me pidió.

Yo y los demás nos subimos rápidamente por las gradas del avión al interior de éste. Al ingresar me sorprendí de lo lujoso que era. Yo estaba acostumbrado a aviones con muchos asientos, llenos de maletas y gente que te empujaba, un solo baño y un estrecho corredor. Pero esto no era así, había como máximo diez asientos, anchos, cómodos y completamente reclinables, y no estaban alineados como en clase turista, si no que los asientos estaban dispuestos de tal forma que podíamos sentarnos frente a frente con los demás, además habían dos pantallas planas y cómodos muebles para poder poner nuestros alimentos ¡Era mejor que primer clase!

\- Llegas tarde, kora – reclamó.

\- Hasta que se dignaron a venir – dijo indignada por hacerla esperar.

\- ¡Lal! y ¡Colonnello!... – chillé al reconocerlos, ambos ya estaban bien acomodados en sus respectivos asientos. Reborn caminó hacia ellos y saltó para sentarse en uno de los lugares que había cerca.

\- Así que ustedes también se atrasaron – dijo Reborn - ¿En que se distrajeron? – preguntó con cara de inocente.

\- ¡¿Qué estás insinuado?! – gritó Lal enfurecida.

Mientras Lal casi asesinaba a Reborn con ambas manos y Colonnello no hacía más que divertirse con la situación, Gioell se acercó a mí.

\- Siéntese por favor – me pidió, mostrándome un asiento que tenía ventanilla.

\- Gracias – respondí animado.

Tomé asiento y Gokudera-kun hizo lo mismo sentándose frente a mí. Pronto me sentí animado, hace muchísimo tiempo que no volaba en avión.

\- Sorprendente, ¿No es así Décimo? – comentó Gokudera-kun.

\- Sí.

\- Buenos días, Décimo y a todos sus acompañantes – se escuchó por los parlantes una voz muy eufórica - Yo soy Smith y soy su piloto en este vuelo, nuestro destino es el pueblo de Vongola, se estima un viaje de aproximadamente treinta minutos. Despegaremos enseguida y se les aconseja ponerse los cinturones de seguridad, pero si no quieren, no lo hagan, ni yo los uso. Hoy hace un día despejado, así que disfruten de la maravillosa vista ¡Wuajúa!

\- Que clase de piloto es este… - susurré, poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad de inmediato.

\- Es uno de los mejores – me aseguró Gioell sonriente.

Pronto el motor del avión se encendió, causando una suave vibración por todo el lugar, luego empezó a avanzar por la pista que tenía en frente. El sonido del motor retumbaba en nuestros oídos, pues estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por despegarse del suelo. Al principio fue lento pero después incrementó su velocidad, entonces fue cuando me quedé sin aire por unos instantes, con el estómago en la garganta, al intentar retar a la gravedad, y al fin despegar… Bajo nuestro, estaba el gran castillo de Vongola, el cuartel general, que poco a poco se quedaba atrás dejándonos por delante al horizonte, lleno de vida y naturaleza, bajo los rayos del esplendoroso sol. Era increíble… el cielo…

"Vongola necesita a alguien que no sienta piedad por el enemigo, si usted sigue con este comportamiento, no espere ser el Décimo por mucho tiempo"

¿Por qué recordaba algo como eso ahora?... Probablemente porque tenía algo de razón.

Yo no iba a cambiar, ni mucho menos convertirme en lo que ellos querían. Yamada dijo que si seguía pensando así, no estaría en este puesto por mucho tiempo, la pregunta era si quería estar en este puesto por mucho tiempo… hace un tiempo la respuesta hubiera sido no, pero ahora ya estaba demasiado involucrado en esto y yo…

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Décimo? – me preguntó Gokudera-kun algo preocupado.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Lo que pasó hace unos momentos, lo trae preocupado.

\- Un poco – admití desanimado.

Al parecer Gokudera-kun tenía deseos de animarme pero la repentina presencia de Gioell le cortó la inspiración, cosa que lo dejó bastante irritado. Yo sonreí algo divertido.

\- Es hora del almuerzo – me avisó Gioell sonriendo gentilmente - Aquí tiene el menú – me dijo, extendiéndome una cartilla.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer…! – exclamé animado - Los aviones que conozco te dan comida casi congelada y apenas puedes elegir.

\- Escoja algo de su agrado – me alentó Gioell – Joven Gokudera, aquí tiene…

El viaje fue corto, pero pudimos almorzar tranquilamente la deliciosa comida que Gioell tenía lista para nosotros. Casi parecía mentira cunado a lo lejos vi muchas casas pequeñitas en medio de grandes árboles, algunas de ellas intentando subir la montaña, otras descansado a la orilla del mar. Habíamos llegado, el pueblo de Vongola estaba a la vista.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas en un área plana y bastante extensa, cerca de la avenida principal. Cuando estábamos preparados para descender del avión, una gran cantidad de personas ya se había reunido para darnos la bienvenida. Se escuchaban aplausos y gritos de emoción, además coreaban la palabra Décimo por todo el lugar. No lo podía creer… ¡me estaban tratando como toda una celebridad!

Una vez en tierra, Yamamoto y Onii-san se acercaron rápidamente a mí, detrás de ellos aparecieron los demás.

\- Aquí tienes, bienvenido – me dijo Kyoko-chan mientras me ponía un collar de flores en el cuello.

\- Te vez muy bien, Tsuna-san – me alagó Haru.

Pronto mucha gente que no conocía se aglomeró cerca de mí, al parecer todos querían verme más de cerca. Era un poco extraño, pero se sentía bien, el cariño de la gente se podía ver. Intentaba sonreír y saludar a todos los que podía… Entre toda la multitud un niño se hizo campo y pasó entre las piernas de los demás hasta llegar a mí.

\- ¡Décimo! – me llamó.

Al verlo, lo reconocí de inmediato, era el niño que había conocido la primera vez que había venido de visita al pueblo. Tenía un brillo de picardía en la mirada que no se podía confundir. Al llegar junto a mí, me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

\- Timoteo ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunté alegre.

\- Muy bien – dijo mientras me entregaba un canasta llena de frutas – mi madre se lo da, dice que es para su cocina.

Levanté un poco mi rostro para seguir con la mirada a la madre de Timoteo, que hacía una reverencia entre la multitud. Mi mirada volvió a Timoteo y sonreí para quitarle la canasta de sus manos.

\- Muchas gracias – dije.

\- Yo lo tendré por usted- me dijo Gioell y se hizo cargo de las frutas inmediatamente.

\- Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, ¡Organizamos una gran fiesta para que se divirtiera! – me contó emocionado.

\- ¿Quién es él? – me preguntó Kyoko-chan acercándosenos.

\- Parecen muy buenos amigos – dijo Haru.

Al verlas a ambas me incorporé de inmediato, pero antes de poder presentarlo, él mismo comenzó a hablar.

\- Mi nombre es Timoteo – se presentó alzando su voz un poco más de lo necesario – mi madre me puso ese nombre en honor al noveno y mi sueño es algún día trabajar para el Décimo y ser uno de sus hombres de confianza.

\- Seguro lo lograrás– lo animó Kyoko-chan - verdad que si, Tsunayoshi-kun.

\- Eh… si – balbuceé. No estaba seguro si quería a Timoteo en un puesto tan peligroso.

\- Si trabajas duro todo es posible – aseguró Haru.

\- Décimo – me llamó Timoteo, parecía que quería decirme algo al oído, yo me acerqué algo confundido, entonces me susurró – Sus novias son muy bonitas.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – chillé sonrojado - ¡Estas muy equivocado!

Timoteo rio con ganas y corrió lejos de mí. Luego se paró en seco y se giró para despedirse.

\- ¡Tengo que ayudar a la abuela con la comida!, ¡lo veré luego! – con eso, corrió y después ya no pude verlo más.

\- Que amigo más simpático – comentó Haru.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó Kyoko-chan curiosa.

\- Eh… - ¿Qué les diría?...

\- ¡Hay que divertirse al extremo! – chilló de pronto Onii-san a nuestras espaldas, haciendo asustar a Haru.

\- Onii-chan – regaño cariñosamente Kyoko-chan, sonriendo divertida.

Por mi parte yo pude suspiraré más aliviado, había sido…

\- ¡Salvado por la campana! – completó Reborn saltando a mi cabeza, casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Reborn!

\- Mira, ahí vienen – me informó, señalando el camino que mi mirada debía seguir, entonces pude ver a Nono junto a mi padre, acercarse con una persona que no conocía, era de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, tenía el cabelló blanco y una expresión alegre, sin embargo también era muy musculoso y alto.

\- Hijo, llegas justo a tiempo – me dijo sonriendo mi padre.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, me alegro que hayas llegado con bien –dijo Nono sonriendo e inmediatamente se volteó hacia esa persona - Dejame presentarte al Alcalde de nuestro pueblo, el señor Golietar. Señor alcalde, él es Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Décimo Vongola.

\- Es un gran honor conocerlo y tenerlo aquí en nuestro humilde pueblo– dijo felizmente con su potente voz, mientras estrechaba mi mano, saludándome amistosamente. Sin embargo una de sus manos era tres veces más gran que una de las mías.

\- Es un gusto – dije riendo nerviosamente al ver que no saltaba mi mano y la movía cada vez más emocionado.

\- ¡Ya deje al Décimo! – reclamó Gokudera-kun.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó apenado al darse cuenta, soltando mi mano – lo siento mucho –se disculpó sonriente - Estamos muy felices de que usted esté aquí. Hemos preparados muchas sorpresas para el día de hoy, pero que le parece si empezamos dando un recorrido por el pueblo. Queremos que conozca un poco de nuestras tradiciones y atracciones.

\- Bien – acepté.

\- Quiero mostrarle muchos lugares, así que empecemos de una vez. Sígame por favor – dijo y comenzó a avanzar.

Comenzamos a caminar por el medio de la callé, a la cabeza estaba el Alcalde, detrás de él Nono y yo. Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a colocarse en las aceras, viéndonos como si se tratara de un desfile; mientras caminábamos la gente nos saludaba y aplaudía.

– Esta es las calle principal – comenzó a explicarme – en ella se desarrolla casi todo el comercio y están los lugares más importantes. Va desde las orillas del mar, hasta lo alto de la montaña. Este es el banco – me mostró, un edificio de unos tres pisos – gracias a la protección de la familia Vongola, hasta el día de hoy no ha sufrido ningún robo.

\- Es el lugar donde se encuentra parte de la fortuna de Vongola – dijo Nono.

\- Lo sé – dije desanimado, había estado estudiando los estados de cuenta de Vongola por un tiempo, si no hubiera sido por Gokudera-kun nunca lo hubiera entendido, aun así me costó muchísimo.

\- Miré, ahí está la panadería – dijo mostrándomela a lado izquierdo, luego desvió su atención hacia la derecha – allá está el restaurante de Luigi, el más reconocido del lugar, por lo que me informaron su familia y amigos han disfrutado de su comida en estos días.

\- Es verdad – comentó mi padre sonriente.

\- Su comida no es tan buena – dijo luego Bianchi – yo le pondría algo de hongos rojos de la Amazonía y un par de aguijones de abeja.

El alcalde no dijo nada ante ese comentario, simplemente noté que se ponía ligeramente verde. Al parecer conocía bien a Bianchi y sus extraños poderes envenenadores.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó el Alcalde feliz – hemos llegado, quería mostrarle este lugar en particular – dijo sonriente mientras señalaba al frente - allá está la casa de Giotto, el Vongola Primo.

Mi mirada se fue a donde me señaló y me encontré con una de las casas más grandes del pueblo, era de color blanco y tenía grandes ventanales. De pronto sentí una gran curiosidad por el lugar, como si algo me llamara adentro.

\- Me gustaría mostrarles el lugar desde adentro. Ingresemos, por favor – nos alentó, dirigiéndonos a la entrada.

Las puertas se abrieron desde adentro, permitiéndonos pasar. El interior de la casa tenía mucha similitud con el castillo Vongola pues el estilo y la decoración eran similares. Continuamos caminando hasta encontrarnos con la sala de estar. Frente a mí estaban sillones forrados de lujoso tapiz, grandes arreglos florales que desprendían su agradable aroma y una gran chimenea, donde encima de ésta, estaba lo más me impactó, era un retrato; Primo estaba allí con la llama del cielo prendida en frente y ambos puños…

\- La casa de Primo, fue el lugar donde nació Vongola – comenzó a explicar el Alcalde - aquí se realizaron las primeras reuniones de la familia. Luego Primo se hizo más poderoso e hizo construir el castillo Vongola, pero conservó está casa como símbolo de nacimiento.

\- Oye Tsuna – me llamó Yamamoto – Ahora que has crecido, te pareces mucho más a Primo.

\- El estilo de pelea siempre fue la misma, kora– dijo Colonnello - pero ahora que eres el Jefe de Vongola, son mucho más parecidos que nunca.

\- Es verdad – continuó Reborn.

Yo no dije nada… estaba muy desconcertado con el lugar, sentía algo muy extraño…

\- Tsuna-kun – me llamó Kyoko-chan - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si…- susurré.

Es que el lugar me parecía tan familiar, era como si hubiera vivido algo importante aquí… pero estaba seguro que nunca antes había estado aquí, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era esta sensación tan extraña?… Además, mi mirada no se desprendía de ese retrato. Primo… ¿Qué es esta sensación?

\- Primo… - susurré y sin estar muy consiente de mis actos, di un paso hacia adelante. Entonces me sorprendí al ver brillar el anillo Vongola del cielo. Alarmado levanté mi mano a la altura de mi mirada y la luz no hizo otra cosa que brillar más fuerte.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

\- ¡Décimo!

Las voces de los muchachos fue lo último que sentí y luego esa luz me consumió por completo. Después de una fracción de segundo la luz se disipó y me encontré en la misma sala, sólo que los muchachos ya no estaban allí.

\- ¡Reborn! – llamé, pero no hubo respuesta - ¡Muchachos!... pero ¿Qué es esto? – dije tratando de entender, escaneando el lugar.

Sorprendido, mi mirada se quedó en el espacio vacío de la pared, donde se supone se encontraba el retrato de Primo, también pude ver que ciertos detalles, como la posición de los muebles, no era la misma. Sin embargo la chimenea que antes vi, permanecía intacta, estaba encendida, ardiendo fuego en ella, entonces una chispa saltó y de pronto la sala se llenó de personas y me encontré en una escena donde Primo, G, Lampo y Daemon Spade estaban reunidos.

\- ¡Necesitamos movilizarnos pronto! – exclamó Daemon Spade – o nos prepararán una emboscada

\- Calma – pidió Primo tranquilamente.

\- Primo – susurré imprudentemente.

Para mi sorpresa, ninguno se percató de mi presencia, parecía que no estaba en la habitación. Además parecían muy concentrados en la discusión que estaban teniendo Daemon Spade y Primo. Yo mismo me vi rápidamente sumido en el conflicto.

\- Es el momento perfecto – expuso Daemon – Para crecer y ser más poderosos, debemos derrotarlos. Eso tú lo sabes muy bien, pero son tus ganas de seguir siendo los buenos, lo que nos impide progresar.

\- No seas impertinente, Daemon – avisó G, con amenaza en la voz.

\- Sólo digo la verdad – dijo levantando las manos - o me equivoco, Primo.

La atención de los guardianes y sus miradas rápidamente fueron a Primo, pero él calló y se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, cerrando sus ojos y permaneciendo inmóvil, solo respirando pausadamente. Los guardianes, incluido Daemon Spade, esperaron pacientemente a que reaccionara, entonces Primo abrió los ojos lentamente y miró directamente a Daemon, después pasó a observar a Lampo.

\- Lampo – llamó Primo - debes ir a ver que está sucediendo.

\- No lo haré, - negó rápidamente con la cabeza y ambas manos, fastidiado por la petición que le había hecho - Estoy invitado a la fiesta que está dando el Conde de _Lourè_. Además, un noble como yo, no necesita hacer ese tipo de cosas, mejor manda a alguien más.

\- Ve Lapo – insistió.

\- No quiero – dijo este, con ganas de hacer su berrinche.

\- Lampo – regañó Primo, luego suspiró y con más calma siguió – Es necesario que tú vayas, te lo pido, por favor.

Lampo suspiró con tremenda agonía, al parecer se había dado por derrotado y con fastidio se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de salida.

\- Nunca puedo contradecirte – se quejó – pero iré solo un momento, tengo que ir a la fiesta que me invitaron – terminó de decir para luego salir del lugar, dejando sólo a Daemon y G junto con Primo.

\- Lampo verá de que se trata – explicó Primo - y así todos estaremos más tranquilos.

\- ¡Esa no es una solución! – reclamó Daemon.

\- No discutas. Primo es nuestro Jefe – le recordó G – y se hace lo que él diga.

Daemon Spade no estaba nada feliz con la conclusión del conflicto, de hecho estaba realmente enojado.

\- Tal vez llegue el momento donde Vongola necesite un nuevo Jefe – declaró Daemon con algo de veneno en la mirada – alguien que no se acobarde de atropellar a quien tenga en frente.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! – gritó G enfurecido.

\- ¡G! – llamó Primo haciendo que este callé de inmediato.

\- Que me dices Primo – retó Daemon burlonamente – que alguien más ocupe tu lugar.

Primo permaneció tranquilo a pesar del terrible comentario, lo miró por unos segundos detenidamente, como intentando comprender algo y después suspiró, al parecer a modo de rendición.

\- Es natural que mis sucesores tomen el mando de Vongola – respondió Primo tranquilamente – espero que en un futuro alguien más cuide de mi familia y asuma mis responsabilidades con el Trinisette – de pronto su mirada se encontró con la mía por unos segundos para luego desviarla hacia Daemon – pero hasta que llegue ese momento, yo seguiré cuidando de ustedes.

Me quedé sin aire, había dejado de respirar por la impresión ¡Primo me podía ver! ¡Estaba seguro!

\- Confiesa – exigió G – ¿Planeas traicionar a Primo?

\- No – aseguró Daemon rápidamente y más tranquilo – un día decidí seguirlo y a pesar de todo lo seguiré haciendo. Sólo temo que algún día, alguien rete a Primo y él pierda por ser así.

Primo se levantó con tranquilidad de su asiento y dio unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de Daemon, ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas.

\- El día que pase eso – respondió - yo estaré preparado para resignarme a seguir siendo el líder de Vongola. Hasta entonces, se hará lo que yo crea que es mejor.

Avanzó hacia la salida de la sala y hacia mí, dejando atrás a Daemon, entonces pareció que Primo me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y susurró.

\- Sígueme…

Entonces Primo salió del lugar. Rápidamente G lo siguió, dejando a Daemon en la sala, pasando por mi lado, pero sin percatarse de mí. Yo me apresuré en seguir a Primo, no sin antes ver la sonrisa irónica de Daemon Spade en la soledad.

Primo subió al segundo piso y después se paró en seco.

\- Dejame unos momentos a solas G.

\- No me digas que te afectó lo que dijo Daemon. Ese tipo trae algo entre las manos y lo voy a descubrir.

\- Daemon tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, después de todo fui yo quien le falló.

\- Eso no es cierto – contradijo rápidamente.

\- Dejalo así.

\- ¿De verdad quieres estar solo? – preguntó G consternado.

\- Sólo un momento – pidió.

\- Como tú quieras, estaré por aquí por si me necesitas.

G se dio media vuelta y bajó al primer piso dejándolo solo. Primo esperó unos minutos y luego giró para verme fijamente a los ojos. No había duda alguna, ¡Primo en verdad sabía de mí!

\- _Decimo_ – dijo en italiano al reconocerme…

.

.

.

* * *

¡Maratón! ¡Un capitulo por semana!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Quiero agradecerles como siempre todo su apoyo, y pedirles que me sigan dejando sus reviews. Díganme si quieren que siga haciendo Maratones y no olviden que el próximo fin de semana se publicará el último capítulo del MARATON! Así que espero verlos a todos allí, espero tengan uno bonitos días hasta entonces. Nos leemos pronto, bye, bye.


	6. Objetivo VI: Diferente

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – me preguntó Primo cortésmente.

\- ¿Puedo hacer eso?... – pregunté incrédulo, tocándome la garganta - ¿No se supone que soy algún tipo de Fantasma o algo así? – susurré mirándome a mí mismo, intentando descubrirlo.

Primo sonrió y se sentó al frente mío. Era una pequeña mesa la que se interponía entre nosotros, colocada justo frente al balcón. Era muy agradable…

El calor que se sentía era característico de verano, sin embargo una brisa proveniente del norte, pasaba por el balcón al salón y refrescaba un poco el lugar. Desde donde me encontraba se podía ver a las personas del pueblo caminar, siguiendo sus vidas cotidianas. Sin embargo era… extraño. Podía notar de inmediato que este era un tiempo muy diferente del cual yo venía.

 **Objetivo VI: Diferente.**

\- Dime en que puedo ayudarte – me preguntó tranquilamente.

¿En qué podía ayudarme?... Yo no venía por ayuda, de hecho ya no había venido por voluntad propia. Simplemente las personas que estaban a mí alrededor, de un momento para el otro ya no estaba allí y el momento siguiente supe que estaba en la época de Primo.

\- Yo… en realidad no sé por qué o cómo llegué aquí.

\- Ya veo.

De pronto se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta. Primo me miró e hizo una señal de silencio y luego giró hacia la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y pasó un hombre alto al que yo no conocía. Tenía varias perforaciones en una de sus orejas y no estaba vestido formalmente como era costumbre, de hecho esta algo sucio, esto me llamó la atención. El hombre pasó y cerró la puerta detrás de él, para luego avanzar hasta el medio del salón. A pesar de que yo estaba allí, el hombre no se percató de mi presencia en lo absoluto.

\- Giotto, vengo a avisarte que por fin hemos terminado las construcciones de la zona residencial en el castillo Vongola. Tienes que comprar el material para empezar las construcciones del ala este.

\- Lo haré mañana temprano – aseguró Primo.

\- Bien – aceptó, sacudiendo un poco su ropa - Creo que a este paso terminaremos antes de lo planeado.

\- Sí, eso parece… muchas gracias por esforzarse tanto. La verdad es que me siento algo culpable – admitió Primo – ustedes mismos se han puesto a trabajar para cumplir uno de mis caprichos. No era necesario que lo hicieran.

El hombre que se encontraba concentrado sacudiendo su ropa, dejó de hacer eso para levantar su rostro sorprendido. Podía leer en su mirada el desacuerdo que sentía por lo que había dicho Primo, sin embargo sonrió.

\- Déjanos – reclamó divertido – nosotros también queremos ser parte del nacimiento de Vongola. Seremos los mejores – aseguró sonriendo, levantando uno de sus pulgares – Además… – añadió más serio – tu nos diste una familia y algo por lo que luchar; por esa razón, te seguiremos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- Deja de adularme – se quejó Primo.

\- Bueno, pero eso no cambiará que seas nuestro Jefe consentido – se burló – Giotto, el Vongola Primo ¿Quién lo diría?... en fin, eso era todo, me tengo que ir – avisó girando hacia la salida.

\- Nicola, - lo detuvo - ¿Cómo está tu hija? – preguntó.

\- Bien – aseguró tranquilamente - la fiebre ha bajado y creo que pronto la tendrás corriendo por tu nuevo castillo – terminó de decir carcajeando.

\- Eso espero, amigo mío, eso espero.

\- En serio, me tengo que ir – avisó – es la hora del almuerzo y si no llego a tiempo me quedaré sin nada.

\- Nos vemos luego, entonces.

\- Sí – dijo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Al verlos pude notar claramente que compartían una fuerte amistad, esto me hizo descubrir algo…

Siempre me pareció normal que Primo tuviera una relación fuerte con sus guardianes, justo como yo la tenía; pero no consideré o reflexioné mucho en el hecho de que Primo tuvo que tener una fuerte relación con todos los demás para poder construir a Vongola desde sus inicios. Primo tuvo que ser un personaje tan importante que la gente lo reconoció como alguien digno de seguir. Después de todo, formó una gran familia… toda Vongola seguramente lo quiso mucho…

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó con intriga.

Tarde uno segundos en responder ¿Pasaba algo malo?... no lo sabía, pero me sentía incómodo.

\- Vongola… – susurré, levantando la mirada – la formaste con gente que te aprecia, todos te han seguido por voluntad propia. Es increíble. Yo… la verdad… siento un poco de envidia – confesé.

\- ¿Acaso nadie cree en tus ideales? ¿Nadie ha decidido seguirte?

\- Es diferente – dije cabizbaja – Los muchachos siempre me han apoyado y aunque no entienda muy bien sus razones siempre me han seguido, sin importar el lugar o los peligros. Pero todo es muy diferente ahora que soy el Jefe.

\- ¿Tuviste problemas con los integrantes de Vongola? – preguntó acertando.

\- Ellos me obedecen – aseguré - pero es como si no tuvieran otra opción… bueno, en realidad no la tienen. Yo fui impuesto como su Jefe y no importa si están o no de acuerdo conmigo… Yo sé que el personal de Vongola no está contento conmigo, sé que ellos desearían tener a un jefe muy diferente a mí. A veces, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Primo me escaneó por unos segundos, tratando de entender lo que había dicho. Su mirada era penetrante, como si buscara dentro del alma la respuesta a sus dudas; pero al mismo tiempo era tranquilizante, digna sensación de un portador del cielo, cuyo atributo es la armonía.

\- Alguna vez te preguntaste que es ser Jefe – preguntó esperando unos segundos para ver si respondía. No lo hice – Ser jefe es el perfecto sinónimo de preocupación – dijo y sonrió - Puedo ver que aún no les tienes mucho afecto y no has formado lazos de amistad con ellos. Aun así, te preocupas por ellos y por lo que piensan, eso me afirma que estas en el lugar correcto. Si te preguntas que es lo que debes hacer de ahora en adelante, recuerda que ser como eres y seguir tus intuiciones, te permitirá dibujar el camino por el que debes llevar a tu gente.

\- ¿Cómo sé si es el camino correcto?

\- Confía en ti – respondió amablemente pero firme - Si no estás convencido de lo que piensas ¿Cómo podrás seguir adelante?... – Primo dejó de mirarme para perder su mirada en el horizonte, y su humor cambió en ese mismo instante - Yo por mi parte – continuó - seguiré haciendo lo que crea correcto hasta que llegue el momento en que tenga que dejar el mando de Vongola.

Su mirada era tranquila, pero podía notar que había un rastro de nostalgia y tristeza en ella. Entonces recordé la disputa que tuvo con Daemon Spade… él no tenía buenas intenciones para con Primo, eso yo lo sabía muy bien. Según la historia de Vongola, Primo se resignó a seguir siendo el líder de los Vongola y fue traicionado por Daemon Spade, convirtiéndose en el Guardián de la Niebla de la Segunda Generación. Primo…

\- Primo, Daemon va ha… - callé de golpe al darme cuenta que tal vez no debería decirlo.

\- No te preocupes – me calmó y guardó silencio por unos segundos para luego continuar hablando – No te voy a mentir – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica - esto me produce cierta tristeza, después de todo Daemon fue un gran amigo, pero él hará lo que tiene que hacer. Debe ser así... Las circunstancias deben transcurrir libremente para que algún día tú tomes mi lugar. Después de todo, Secondo no es mi sucesor, si no tú.

Primo lo sabía todo…

\- ¿Por qué sabes todo eso?... ¿Por qué puedes verme? ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

Con la última palabra, sentí un palpitar recorrer todo mi cuerpo, una sensación muy extraña. Era como si mi corazón se hubiera subido a mis oídos, los sentía uno tras otro, haciéndome perder el sentido de la realidad por completo. Aun así, pude escuchar sus últimas palabras.

\- Tú y yo somos diferentes del resto – explicó y luego me miró con ansias – me gustaría hablar contigo por más tiempo, pero parece que esto es todo lo que puedes soportar, por ahora.

Entonces, como una llama de fuego que se esfuma por el viento, Primo desapareció de mi vista y todo se volvió oscuro. Pronto escuché sonidos extraños que me producían cierta familiaridad, entonces recordé que antes había escuchado algo parecido. Eran sonidos suaves de la naturaleza que formaban una melodía en particular. Ciertamente nada parecido al producto de ningún instrumento que haya escuchado antes; era tranquilizante pero guardaba un toque de misterio. Detrás de esos sonidos se podía escuchar algo parecido a voces cantar… pero se escuchaban tan lejanas que no las podía entender, parecían susurros de viento…

\- ¡Décimo! ¡Décimo!

\- ¡Tsuna reacciona!

Poco a poco me iba encontrando de nuevo. Mi respiración apenas y la podía notar, aún escuchaba un ligero pitido en mis oídos que pronto empezaba a desaparecer y a pesar de querer ver con mis propios ojos si ya había regresado a mi época, aún no lo podía hacer porque el mareo que sentía era bastante fuerte.

\- ¡Tsuna!

\- Estoy bien – susurré con dificultad, enseguida escuché varios suspiros de alivio alrededor mío.

Había regresado. Primo… ¿Qué sucedió realmente?...

Mi cuerpo se encontraba totalmente debilitado, como si me hubieran succionado toda la energía que había en mi cuerpo. Era parecido a lo que sentí las primeras veces que entré en modo híper última voluntad. Estaba totalmente exhausto, pero aun así luché contra mi cansancio para intentar abrir mis ojos. Entonces pude ver que en verdad me encontraba de vuelta, recostado en uno de los sofás, con muchos rostros conocidos alrededor mío, todos estaban pendientes de mí.

\- Señor, - me llamó Gioell preocupado - ¿Necesita que llame al médico?

\- No – dije rápidamente – no es necesario, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – me preguntó, esta vez Reborn – Llevas inconsciente por bastante tiempo.

Me sorprendí un poco por eso, pero no me sentía tan mal, cansado sí, pero no sentía que fuera necesario un doctor... Respiré profundamente y me incorporé lentamente, permaneciendo aun sentado en el sillón. Los mareos habían bajado en intensidad y aún me sentía agotado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunté débilmente.

\- Todo fue muy rápido – comenzó a explicar Gokudera-kun que permanecía atento y a mi lado – su anillo Vongola empezó a brillar y de pronto las llamas tipo cielo formaron una especie burbuja que lo retuvo en su interior. Nos asustamos porque estaba inconsciente. Inmediatamente mandamos a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, para que el pueblo no se enterará.

\- Intentamos romper la burbuja – continuó Yamamoto mostrándome su espada – pero fue imposible.

\- Pasaron como unos diez minutos – continuó Gokudera-kun – después la esfera simplemente comenzó a quebrarse como si fuera de cristal y usted cayó inconsciente.

\- Ya veo… Lamento haberlos preocupado.

\- Nos diste un gran susto – reclamó mi madre - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Tsu-kun?

La busqué con la mirada y la encontré siendo abrazada por Kyoko-chan y Haru. Mi madre en verdad estaba muy afligida… Me sentía mal por eso.

\- Mamá… no te preocupes… ya estoy bien.

Ella me miró por unos segundos, no muy convencida de mis palabras, pero luego se relajó y me sonrió. Reborn caminó hacia mí y saltó hacia el sillón donde yo estaba sentado y se colocó a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente? – me preguntó Reborn.

\- Yo… no lo sé – confesé tratando de recordar y entender - Aún no termino de entenderlo por completo, pero pude hablar con Primo – le aseguré, mirándolo a los ojos - también vi a sus guardianes.

Reborn cerró sus ojos y suspiró, entonces saltó del sillón hacia el suelo.

\- No hay nada más que hacer aquí – dijo Reborn – sigamos con el recorrido del pueblo.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – gritó Lal indignada.

Me giré para verla, parecía bastante alterada. Miré a los demás y supe que la preocupación que sentían por mi salud, rápidamente había sido sustituida por sorpresa y alarma ante mi explicación de lo sucedido.

\- Cálmate, Lal – pidió Colonnello y giró para verme recelosamente, para luego ver de frente a Reborn – No podemos dejar esto como si fuera un evento sin importancia. Kora.

\- No veo que tenga de malo – respondió de inmediato – esto no significa lo que están pensando.

\- ¿¡Cómo estás tan seguro?! – reclamó Lal.

Los tres Arcobaleno intercambiaron miradas intensas por unos segundos, al parecer ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el otro, pero pronto vi resignación en la mirada de Lal, dejando el tema cerrado por ahora, aunque Colonnello no estaba nada convencido con la explicación de Reborn.

\- ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo! – se quejó Gokudera-kun – lo verdaderamente importante es que el Décimo este bien.

\- Tal vez, debamos suspender la fiesta – sugirió Gioell.

\- No, por favor – pidió rápidamente el Alcalde – hemos trabajado muy duro para este día. Estoy seguro que el Vongola Décimo se recuperará en unos segundos. Sólo necesita un poco de espacio – terminó de decir, riendo nerviosamente.

\- Lo más importante es la salud del Décimo – aseguró Gokudera-kun – cancelemos de una vez esta fiesta.

\- No será necesario – dije rápidamente.

Los mareos habían desaparecido por completo y podría notar que un poco de mis fuerzas había regresado. Con algo de confianza me levante de mi asiento, como prueba de mi mejoría.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – me preguntó Yamamoto, algo preocupado.

\- Sí – aseguré – todos han esperado mucho por este día, no quiero arruinarlo.

\- ¡Grandioso! – Festejó el Alcalde con un inmensa sonrisa - ¡Eso es realmente grandioso! En ese caso sigamos – sugirió.

\- Un momento – detuvo Gokudera-kun – no se atreva a mencionar nada de lo que ocurrió aquí – amenazó - Si alguien se llega a enterar…

\- Por supuesto que no – interrumpió nervioso - soy una tumba- aseguro llevando una de sus manos hacia su boca, imitando el cerrar de un candado.

\- Más le vale, o si no estará en una.

\- ¡Gokudera-kun! – reclamé, él simplemente bufó.

Después de unos minutos todos nos dirigimos a la salida de la casa de Giotto. Algo sorprendente había pasado aquí y estaba de acuerdo con Colonnello en eso, no podía dejarlo como un evento sin importancia… era todo lo contrario, de hecho. Pero por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir con el programa que habían preparado, para no causar más problemas. Al salir al exterior, las personas del pueblo, al vernos, estallaron en alegría y una vez más los saludos y aplausos se hicieron notar. Yo sonreí. Debía admitir que en verdad deseaba estar más tiempo en el pueblo, era un ambiente cálido y amigable que me hacía recuerdo a mi casa en Namimori.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Décimo? – preguntó el Alcalde, mientras saludaba a la gente.

\- Sí.

\- Me alegro, de todas maneras podrá descansar un poco a donde vamos – me aseguró.

\- ¿Eh?

El día estaba a punto de terminar y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, justo al fin del mar. Al frente nuestro, estaba la callé principal que descendía hacia la playa, desde lo lejos podía ver que las orillas del mar estaban totalmente iluminadas y aún lejos podía distinguir que había una gran cantidad de personas aglomeradas allí. Comenzamos a descender por la calle hacia aquel lugar. En el camino, el Alcalde continuó mostrándonos los lugares más importantes del pueblo, pasamos por el mercado, el correo, las oficinas del periódico y cuando llegamos a una pequeña plaza el ambiente cambió, porque desde ahí para adelante las calles estaban decoradas con luces y cintas de colores. Realmente se habían esforzado mucho preparando todo. El ambiente era muy similar a los festivales que se realizaban en Japón. Había diversos puestos, algunos con comida y otros con juegos para entretener a la gente. Al pasar, todos saludaban y pude detectar a varios integrantes de Vongola. Caminamos por un poco más y llegamos a un lugar custodiado por el personal de Vongola.

\- ¡Qué lindo! – chillaron Kyoko-chan y Haru emocionadas.

\- Es muy romántico – comentó Bianchi, levemente sonrojada.

Era un lugar circular, justo a las orillas del mar, lleno de mesas con manteles blancos, estaba iluminado por grandes antorchas de fuego y al centro estaban personas muy conocidas...

\- Oh, Tsuna – saludó Dino, manteniendo una mano en alto.

\- Buenas noches, Sawada-san – saludo sonriente Uni.

\- Hola… - dije algo asombrado de verlos allí.

\- Ven, siéntate con nosotros – me pidió Dino-san, que compartía mesa con el resto de los Jefes de las familias aliadas.

Yo acepté y dejé a los muchachos para reunirme con los Jefes de la alianza. No sólo estaban Dino-san y Uni, también estaba Franco, Jefe de Nerande y Gotama, Jefe de Bobino. Varia también había venido, Squalo, Fran y Belphegor se sentaban a unas cuantas mesas lejos de nosotros. También estaba el vicepresidente del comité de disciplina, Kusakabe-san, quien rápidamente fue acompañado por los muchachos y por último Basil-kun, líder de CEDEF que compartió mesa con Nono.

¡Era gran parte de los altos mandos!

Todos nos acomodamos en las diferentes mesas y cuando ya todos estaban en sus puestos el Alcalde empezó a hablar.

\- Es un gran honor tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí, hemos preparado un gran banquete con la comida típica del lugar, esperamos que la disfruten.

Entonces meseros empezaron a pasar por entre las mesas, colocando encima de ellas, comida por gran cantidad. Muchos de los alimentos eran de mar, sin embargo los platillos preparados eran muy variados. Todos pasamos la siguiente hora probando todo lo preparando y conversando tranquilamente. Hablamos muy poco del posible atentado que podría hacer Dervan, pero fue un comentario tan ligero que no me malogró la noche. Más bien, ninguno tocó ningún tema más de trabajo...

Cuando la mayoría ya estaba satisfecho, muchos empezaron a dispersarse por el lugar. Yo me alejé tan solo un poco para poder disfrutar del ambiente tan tranquilo que obsequiaba el mar. El chocar de las olas y ese olor tan característico del agua salada… me giré un momento para ver a los demás, la mayoría había formado pequeños grupos para charlar. Uno de esos grupos, eran Varia con Yamamoto. Estaba seguro que los interesados en hablar eran los más fuertes espadachines de Vongola, aunque "hablar" era un término muy inadecuado, en realidad Squalo estaba muy cabreado con Yamamoto por algo que yo no sabía, sin embargo Yamamoto sólo reía intentando aligerar el ambiente. Sonreí y mi mirada se fue a otra parte, en seguida vi en uno de los rincones a mi madre y a mi padre, juntos observando el mar… entonces decidí cambiar mi mirada de dirección. Nono estaba junto al Alcalde y Basil-kun, charlando aún en una de las mesas, estaban riendo por algo. Suspiré… que tranquilidad…

\- Puedo acompañarlo, Décimo – me pidió Gotama.

\- ¿Eh?... sí, claro – respondí de inmediato.

\- Puedo ver que está disfrutando de la maravillosa vista.

\- Sí… es muy tranquilo.

\- Tiene una hermosa familia – me comentó viendo hacia los demás- lo felicito. En verdad estoy muy feliz por el hecho de que Lambo forme parte de su familia, sin mencionar que verlo convertirse en su guardián, fue el mayor honor para nuestra familia.

\- No diga eso – pedí avergonzado.

\- ¡Jefe! – se escuchó chillar a mis espaldas y corriendo llego Lambo para abrazar a Gotama. Este a su vez tomó a Lambo y lo abrazó con genuino cariño. Esto me hizo sonreír. Gotama era una buena persona y Lambo definitivamente pensaba lo mismo, lo que me daba aún más confianza.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Lambo? Veo que has crecido.

\- Lambo se ha vuelto muy fuerte – dijo presumidamente y con una sonrisa.

\- Ah sí, dime ¿te ha faltado municiones? No seguirás jugando con la bazuca de diez años ¿verdad? – retó de forma paternal.

\- No… Lambo-san cuida muy bien de las cosas que le ha regalado su jefe.

¡MENTIRA!

Gotama rio divertido, supongo ya conociendo las verdaderas acciones de Lambo, luego acaricio su abultado cabello.

\- Ya no debes llamarme Jefe – le explicó – ahora tú jefe es el Vongola Décimo.

\- ¿Tsuna? – Preguntó confundido volteando a verme y de pronto temí por la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, entonces saltó hacia mí tumbándome en el piso – ¡Tsuna es el esclavo de Lambo!

\- ¡Lambo! – reclamamos yo y Gotama, pero éste sólo rio y se apartó de mí.

\- ¡Lambo deja de molestar! – retó I-Pin.

\- ¡Vaca estúpida! ¡No trates así al Décimo! – Chilló Gokudera-kun deformado por la ira que sentía y con varias dinamitas en las manos.

\- ¡No me quedaré atrás! – dijo rápidamente Lambo sacando sus propios explosivos.

\- ¡Ya basta los dos! – pedí.

Gokudera-kun me observó detenidamente por unos segundos y luego con un suspiro de rendición, apagó sus dinamitas a regañadientes. Pero Lambo era una historia muy diferente, sin pensarlo mucho tiró sus granadas por todo el lugar...

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

\- ¡VACA ESTÚPIDA! – chilló Gokudera-kun.

\- Lo siento mucho, Décimo – pidió Gotama, ayudándome a levantarme, yo por mi parte estaba todo chamuscado.

\- No importa – dije a penas, botando humo por la boca.

\- Ese niño, nunca pudo controlarse.

\- Lo sé.

Ambos reímos y nos quedamos charlando por un poco más de tiempo. Ya era de noche y luna blanca pintaba el mar de color plateado, las olas del mar se volvieron un poco más ruidosas y la brisa marina empezó a enfriar el lugar.

\- Sawada-san – llamó Uni, apareciendo detrás de mí.

\- Uni.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

\- Bien, el pueblo de Vongola es realmente agradable.

\- Además la comida estuvo fantástica – aumentó Gotama.

\- Sí, Tienen razón – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa y luego su mirada se perdió en el mar y el cielo – La luna hoy se ve muy hermosa, en días así a veces suele ocurrir cosas inesperadas.

\- ¿Eh?...

Ella solo giró a verme y sonrió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Alcalde se parara y nos informara que debíamos seguir el recorrido.

\- Vamos – me animó Uni, alejándose de nosotros junto a los demás.

Entonces salimos de aquel lugar, para seguir al Alcalde por un par de cuadras, encontrándonos inmediatamente con mucha gente, justo al frente de una gran casa, sin duda la más grande del lugar, la alcaldía. Habían preparado un escenario justo a la entrada, donde había un atril y varios asientos reservados especialmente para nosotros. Me asombró la cantidad de personas que había allí, esperando para vernos, muchos eran del pueblo pero la gran mayoría era de Vongola. Fácilmente pude reconocer a los líderes con los que había tenido problemas más temprano. Suspiré y subí al escenario para sentarme en la silla que decía "Décimo". Nono, Reborn y los muchachos me acompañaron, mientras que Kyoko-chan, Haru, mi madre y los demás se quedaron con el público, en primera fila.

Primero se realizó un homenaje a Nono. El Alcalde habló de todos los años que había servido a Vongola, habló de sus grandes logros y por sobre todo de la gran estabilidad que había conseguido durante su gestión. También le agradeció por todos los gestos buenos que había tenido con el pueblo, de como siempre había cuidado de ellos. En la segunda parte del discurso, el Alcalde habló mucho sobre mí, el discurso fue muy parecido al que hicieron en la ceremonia de sucesión, aunque también dijo que tenía grandes esperanzas en mí, que sentía que mi presencia como nuevo jefe de Vongola ya estaba trayendo aires de cambio. Cuando el Alcalde dijo esto se escucharon unos cuantos silbidos, como gesto de reprobación. Intenté no darles mucha importancia y el Alcalde siguió hablando, hasta que me invitó a acompañarlo.

\- Décimo – dijo girando a verme - Queremos mostrarle con un detalle lo honrados que nos sentimos de tenerlo aquí. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Me invitó a pasar al lado izquierdo del escenario donde una tela roja de terciopelo tapaba una de las paredes de la alcaldía. Entonces el Alcalde me extendió un pita y me pidió que tirara de ella, cuando lo hice la tela cayó y se desveló un muro donde se encontraban las letras que simbolizaban a los anteriores jefes de Vongola; desde Primo hasta Nono y una última placa en forma de "X", símbolo romano de Décimo. Su brillo era mayor al del resto, pues era nueva y de plata.

Al girarme para ver al público, vi que muchos aplaudían, otros no lo hacían pero por lo menos se quedaban callados. Todos mis amigos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, estaban emocionados… Sonreí un poco, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, me llamó la atención el que los aplausos súbitamente se callaran. En la calle principal se empezó a abrir un gran camino entre la multitud, para darle paso a ellos… Cuando el Alcalde los reconoció, dio varios pasos hacia atrás asustado, yo me quedé donde estaba y rápidamente los muchachos junto a Reborn se pararon junto a mí, todos en posición defensiva.

\- Vindice – dijo Reborn, reconociéndolos.

Tres seres de gran altura con vendajes en el rostro, pasaron por medio de la multitud junto a una densa neblina. A pesar de que éstos se movían con gran velocidad hacia mí, sus cuerpos no se movían para caminar. Era como si esa extraña neblina los transportara, como si ellos se deslizaran sobre ella. Las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, rápidamente daban varios pasos hacia atrás, ciertamente ninguno querría interponerse en su camino. Yo me tensé cuando los vi cerca de Kyoko-chan y Haru, pero Vindice sólo tenía los ojos puestos en mí. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más, y se quedaron delante de mí.

\- Vongola Décimo – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, con una voz de ultratumba - estamos aquí para cumplir juramento.

\- Explíquense – demandó Reborn con cautela.

\- Nosotros somos los protectores de la ley de la mafia – habló uno de ellos - aquellos que castigamos a quienes la justicia común no puede castigar.

\- Nuestra voluntad es cumplir la ley- dijo otro de ellos

\- Y en ella dice… – dijo el otro para luego hablar los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Jurareis hacer cumplir las órdenes del _Capo di tutti capi_ , en las cuales Vindicare sea nombrado.

\- Capo… di tutti… capi... – murmuré.

\- Delante del Jefe de Vongola, - continuaron - legítimo sucesor de Primo y Capo di tutti capi, líder de la mafia. Prestamos juramento. Nosotros los Vindice, juramos castigar a aquellos que no cumplen los mandatos del Décimo Vongola, en nombre de Vindicare.

\- Todos los que oyeron el juramento, quedan advertidos.

Los tres se quedaron unos segundos viendo a su alrededor, y luego comenzaron a retirarse.

\- Hasta pronto, _Vongola Decimo_.

El silencio fue sepulcral por bastante tiempo, ninguno podía reaccionar correctamente después de lo sucedido...

El evento se dio por terminado y el Alcalde necesitó un buen respiro después de lo sucedido.

Pasaron unos minutos y las personas, tanto del pueblo como de Vongola, empezaron a abandonar el lugar, por el miedo que sentían. Nadie se animaba a hablar más de lo necesario y sentí muchas miradas llenas de temor…

\- Fue muy rara su aparición aquí – comentó Reborn – No es común que hagan esto, no lo hicieron con ningún jefe antes.

\- ¿Que?...

\- Es extraño – susurró Reborn pensativo - me pregunto si esto es porque...

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – demandé.

\- Quien sabe – respondió – quizá es una de las tantas cosas que te hace diferente. Supongo que ahora los ejércitos de Vongola te tratarán con más temor.

\- No quiero eso – le aseguré – Jamás enviaré a alguien de Vongola a Vindicare. Eso no pasará.

Reborn me observó por unos segundos y luego simplemente se marchó sin decir nada.

Nadie me había prevenido de esto, yo no sabía que ellos aparecerían, ni mucho menos ahora y para darme un poder que jamás utilizaría, ¡No lo quería! ¡Nunca llevaría a nadie a Vindicare! ¡Mucho menos a alguien de Vongola!... Mukuro… yo había visto con mis propios ojos lo que le habían hecho… ¡Chrome! - pensé y la busqué rápidamente con la mirada, ella estaba junto con Ken y Chikusa, al parecer los tres se encontraban de muy mal humor… Suspiré y decidí tranquilizarme, sin embargo eso no sería posible.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun – me llamó Shoichi-kun.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

\- Podemos hablar un momento en privado – me pidió.

\- Sí, está bien.

Seguí a Shoichi-kun a la parte posterior de la alcaldía, y allí sacó su computadora portátil y empezó a teclear en ella mientras me explicaba.

\- Hace unos segundos recibí una señal SOS de Futa y Moretti, me dejaron un mensaje.

Entonces giró su pantalla y pude ver un video donde aparecían Futa y Moretti, corriendo.

\- Tsuna-nii…- dijo agitado mientras corría – Dervan nos ha descubierto, ahora estamos escapando, intentaremos despistarlos pero son muchos – una explosión se escuchó detrás de ellos, pero Futa no paró de correr – Dervan tiene tres cedes confirmadas, en Italia al este de Nápoles, en Japón Tokio y en Egipto, cerca de nuestra propia base.

\- Apresúrate Futa – gritó Moretti y se escucharon tres explosiones más, una tras otra, muy cerca de ellos.

\- El Jefe de Dervan usa el atributo del trueno y la niebla, es peligroso – Futa miró hacia atrás y continuó con desesperanza - seguiremos a Omertá...

\- ¡Futa! – chillé al ver el video terminarse - ¡¿Shoichi-kun?! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Qué sucedió con Futa y Moretti!?

\- Ese es todo el video – dijo sombríamente – su posición a desaparecido del mapa, lo que quiere decir que ya no se encuentran con el rastreador, lo más probable es que hayan sido capturados.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Cómo están?! Yo feliz y un poco apenada por haberme atrasado, sólo fue un día así que creo que podré ser perdonada, lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes y honestamente no sé cómo he logrado acabar el capítulo, esto se llama mucho amor a Katekyo y especialmente a ustedes xD Literalmente estoy exhausta -.- en fin ayer tenía un examen importante y quedé KO todo el día, así que hoy pude al fin acabar el capítulo, me quedó un poco corto, lo siento mucho, pero creo yo, está bastante interesante y tiene muchas sorpresas, espero les haya gustado así que espero reviews. Con este capítulo se acaba el maratón, si… bueno pero como vi que les gusta los maratones, no se entristezcan porque estoy preparando otro que lo anunciaré muy pronto, déjenme ver cómo me las arreglo con los estudios. En fin, creo que eso es todo, el siguiente capítulo lo publicare dentro de dos semanas como es costumbre, intentaré ser más puntual y publicar el sábado, los quiero mucho y espero tengan unos maravillosos días por delante y leerlos muy pronto, no vemos bye,bye


End file.
